


Two into One

by Crispy75



Series: Two Into One [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa never accepted the Mountain Men's alliance. Instead she fought side by side with Clarke and got injured. Clarke takes her to the healing pond to heal. A merger is discussed for the unity of the clans. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrations and Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Thank you to J who has helped me with this story. Please be kind I have only seen a few episodes and talked about it with J. 
> 
> I love the gorgeous actresses who are Aussie, just like me.

The battle had been raged and won. Clarke and Lexa had combined their skills and defeated the Mountain men side by side. The people had chanted Heda and Skaiprisa from the moment Lexa had the victory horn blown.

The battle had lasted most of the night and people were injured and fatigued. The more fortunate ones helped relocate the injured back to Camp Jaha and into the care of Abby and her medical team.

They had spent the day preparing their dead. They would continue to tomorrow before they would have a passing ceremony.

In the meantime celebrations had started out in Camp Jaha. Firstly amongst the skaikru, indulging in Monty's moonshine as they laughed and danced. Then the grounders started to join in slowly and the moonshine was shared amongst all.

Clarke was a cup and a half into the moonshine and actively trying to avoid Bellamy who had a jug and was trying to do "top ups". Clarke could do without having her glass replenished all the time. Raven, Jasper and Octavia weren't so fortunate and it was telling. They staggered around arm in arm as they tried to stay upright and Clarke could only shake her head and offer a smile. They deserved a bit of fun after the war. Let them have tonight.

Looking around for a familiar dark head she spotted Lexa sitting around a fire with her trusted Warriors including Indra and her bodyguards. While the atmosphere wasn't solemn it wasn't exactly jovial either. She continued to stare at the commander while her stomach did a little flip and her thoughts were drawn back to their kiss. Was it just yesterday? It felt like an eon ago. A different time and place. She had no idea what possessed Lexa to kiss her or for her to kiss the commander back. Ok that was a lie, she had thought the dark haired woman beautiful from the start. Despite the heavy war paint. Plus they had been great allies and friends and there had been more, times when she had felt the attraction between them, secrets shared. Lexa had dropped her guard on a couple of occasions for her to see something in those green eyes that had proven to her that the Heda did in fact possess a heart.

She was brought out of her reverie by a thump on her back and she stumbled forward, turning to see Bellamy grinning behind her.

"Stop gawking like a lovesick fool" he grinned and Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in denial.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she scowled "and I think you've had enough moonshine" she reached for the jug but even inebriated he was quick, but not exactly graceful as he spun away straight into Jasper who caught him.

"Careful Bel"

"You know the commander looks way too sober" Bellamy slurred and before Clarke or the others could compute the meaning of his words he was off like a shot, staggering towards the commander and her group.

"Oh shit" Clarke whispered as she and the others headed after him but didn't reach him in time as he literally staggered into the group and it was only Lexa's quick reflexes that prevented him from face planting into the fire.

Jasper and Wick grabbed him from the disapproving Commander while Octavia and Raven apologized to the guards who had stood quickly at the intrusion lest someone dare assault their Heda.

"Mochof, thanks" Clarke told Lexa when she turned to her and one dark eyebrow arched "for not letting him fall in the fire" she expanded and received a nod of a dark head in return before Lexa took her seat again on the fallen log. Clarke looked around and saw Jasper and Wick had ushered Bellamy to the ground and propped him against a tree. Wick had managed to pry the jug of moonshine out of his grasp.

Raven and Octavia had managed to get the guards to relax, or maybe that was just because Lexa had given them a silent command to sit with the wave of her hand. The women decided that now they were here they might as well stay. Clarke swallowed hard as Lexa looked up from her seat on the log before shuffling further along and patting the spot beside her.

Ok so she guessed they were staying to socialize. Clarke took the seat with a sudden dry mouth and took a rather large sip of her moonshine. She tried desperately not to cough as it burned all the way down and her eyes watered. She became aware of Lexa watching her and it may have been the devil in her but she offered up the mug.

"No" came the quick reply and Clarke smirked

"So much for being a fearless warrior. Can't even handle a few mouthfuls of moonshine" she teased which caused her friend to scowl

"Not if it turns me into that" Lexa nodded to Bellamy who had his head tipped back against the tree and snoring.

"Trust me he's had a lot more than a few mouthfuls" Clarke laughed "more like a few mug fulls" Clarke shrugged and went to take another drink but a dark toned hand stopped her

"How many have you had?" Lexa questioned and Clarke raised a surprised brow. What did that have to do with anything?

"This is my second" she informed before she watched in disbelief as Lexa took the cup and downed the rest in a few gulps. She couldn't help but laugh when the dark haired woman scowled and gave a couple of coughs as it was stronger than she assumed.

"Way to go Commander" Wick called and came forward to top up the mug. Clarke expected her to decline the offer but she didn't. Then she expected her to hand the mug back, but she never. As time passed the sky people shared their drinks with the grounders around the fire. Banter ensued along with exaggerated stories of their battles the night before. Clarke realized Indra was what people used to call a light weight, as in her inebriated state she even got up to demonstrate how she had taken down several Mountain men at once. Lexa ordered her to sit but Clarke could see the laughter in her eyes. It was the most expression Clarke had seen on the woman's face. Well besides a few personal moments. She shook herself, she would not think about that. She wasn't ready. Despite what her body told her.

One of Lexa's warriors beside her slapped the commander hard on the back making her wince and Clarke wondered if she might run him through but what the man said next had the conversation around the fire pit coming to a screeching halt

"It is well you did not accept the alliance offered by the Mountain Men Heda. We would not have such a cause to celebrate." He guffawed which was met by dead silence. Clarke could only stare at Lexa as her commander mask slid over her face again.

"What? Those animals offered you an alliance?" Octavia staggered outraged to her feet

"Yes" Lexa merely stated and Clarke felt her blood run cold at the thought.

"What was the offer?" She dared to ask in a whisper and green unreadable eyes turned on her.

"The release of my people and the assurance we would be left alone from now on" she informed and grimaced again as her warrior gave her another thump on the back.

"But we did not need such alliance. We killed those men and rescued our people. We shall not fear them again" he informed with another laugh, too drunk on moonshine and victory to see he was the only one still merry. Others realized a protected secret had been revealed. One that could destroy the fledgling alliance and trust between the two people.

"Why didn’t you take it?" Clarke asked next. Clarke thinks she may have taken it, if offered to her. It would have meant protecting her people. 

"I did not trust them. Or believe them. Once they had killed you they would have come for us eventually" Lexa stood hurriedly and offered the cup back to a still stunned Clarke before turning to the warrior who was drowning in his cup of moonshine. In a sharp blow that he never saw coming she knocked him back off his stump and out cold where he lay. "Leave him there. Hopefully the insects will find him before morning" she ordered before stalking off towards her tent.

Clarke watched her go, lost in her own thoughts. She knew the Commander well and knew she was hiding something. Maybe several things. As she sat there, thinking of all the lessons that Lexa had taught her she realized Lexa was lying. If she was Lexa she would have taken the alliance, it would have been the smart thing to do for her people. Ruling with her head. Gritting her teeth and taking a last sip of moonshine for courage she hastily stood and handing her drink to Raven, followed the brunettes footsteps towards her tent unaware that Indra watched her leave. The dark woman knowing she wasn't the only one who knew that her Heda had been lying earlier and knowing the blonde heading towards her Heda’s tent was the real reason she hadn't accepted the alliance. Indra had not agreed at the time but maybe, maybe it would turn out for the best.

Clarke did not wait for permission to enter the tent, merely storming in, her accusation that Lexa was lying dying on her lips and her footsteps faltered at the sight in front of her.

Lexa stood with her back to her, her armor removed as well as her jacket leaving her in a blood stained undershirt.

"You're injured" she stated as she hurried forward. Lexa had frozen on her entrance, her body betraying her with the knowledge of who the intruder was at the moment Clarke entered. Now she merely shrugged and continued to wipe the war paint off with a wet cloth.

"Oh no. Don't you shrug. From all that blood, fresh and old, that must be a reasonable injury. Let me look" Clarke insisted close behind her. 

"Clarke" Lexa protested but Clarke held up her hand.

"Don't, you're injured Lexa, you're warrior hit you on your back, twice" Clarke winced at the memory "no wonder you hit him"

Lexa sighed and put down the wash cloth before turning on Clarke completely. 

"If he was not drunk on your spirits I would have let Indra run a dagger through him like she wanted to" she informed. "What is it you want Clarke?" She queried warily. She needed the blonde to leave. She was inebriated, tired and sore. She wanted to sleep. But with the blonde so close her body betrayed her with its need for the younger beauty.

"First you're gonna take off that shirt and lay face down on that bed while I get my supplies from my tent. Then you're going to tell me why you really declined the alliance" she informed and glared at the brunette when she opened her mouth to reply. She pointed at the bed and ordered "Nau (now)! You have five minutes" before she spun and headed for the entrance, barely pausing when she heard Lexa say after her 

"Hodnes laik kwelnes."

Love is weakness.

Clarke paused once outside the tent as she finally understood. This one time Lexa had lead with her heart, not her head. Because of her. Because of her feelings for her. Clarke swallowed hard, not sure what to make of that. Right now she needed to heal Lexa, pushing aside all thoughts for later and headed for her tent.

Inside the tent Lexa sighed knowing Clarke had heard her and knowing she was the only person that Lexa would let boss her around. In private anyway. With a curse she stripped away her shirt, hissing as it ripped healing skin and made her way to lay face down on the bed.

__________

 

Long minutes later and Lexa was still alone. The air was cool and soothing on her skin. If it wasn't for the burning of her wound she would have been asleep by now waiting for Clarke to return. 

She heard footsteps approaching her tent and knew instantly they weren't Clarkes. She recognised them as Indra's. She wondered what her warrior wanted now and a scowl drew on her face as the woman let herself in. Lexa was infuriated at her audacity, even inebriated she should know better. 

"Leave" she ordered. 

Indra merely chuckled and approached her. Lexa opened her eyes and glared up at her only to find her carrying a bowl of what appeared to be steaming water. 

"Chit ste disha (what is this)?" She demanded of her friend "I gave you an order"

"Tonight I follow the Skaiprisa's orders" Indra paused beside the bed and looked down at her Heda's back, her mirth leaving her as she placed the bowl down on a table beside the bed "she feared your wound was worse than you let on. She has gone to gather supplies from Nyko. Your wound should have been tended to earlier Heda"

"I have had worse" Lexa stated and informed “gon we” (go away)

This time Indra left reluctantly, knowing she was pushing things too far by staying. Something told her it was only because she informed Heda she was following skaiprisa's orders that allowed her to get away with entering the tent in the first place. 

In the tent Lexa was having a hard time keeping her temper. Now Clarke was giving her people orders. What must they think? Ok well it had only been Indra and honestly if she was to fall in battle she would want her people to follow Clarkes orders. She was a good leader. But still that was beside the point. She was their Heda. 

Once again she heard hurried footsteps approaching her tent and recognised them as being Clarke's. The blonde had only just set foot in the tent when she growled

"You do not order my people. You are not their Heda"

"Oh put a sock in it" Clarke rolled her eyes as she approached the bed. Ok that had been a bit bold but she had some dutch courage on board and she had a feeling she could get away with it. Lexa raised her head to look at her confused and Clarke had to grin. "It means shof op (shut up). You're acting like a baby because you know this is going to hurt" Clarke paused beside the bed and looked down on Lexas back as the brunette snorted and laid back down. 

The first thing she noticed was that Lexa's back was covered in a huge tattoo. A symmetrical pattern on either side of the spine running 3/4 of the way down. Writing was written down her spine. She thought it looked incredible and sexy. Then she noticed what marred the tattoo and her grin turned into a gasp of horror at the sight of the large gash on her back. It was long, and deeper than she expected. Running from her left hip to her right shoulder blade diagonally across her back. 

"Oh my God Lexa" she dropped her medical bag full of items on the bed near Lexa's legs and dropped to her knees beside the bed. With a shaking hand she reached out and ran her finger along the bruising to the side of the wound. "This should have been tended to hours ago"

"There were others worse off" Lexa informed

"This is deep and jagged." Clarke winced at the sight of the torn flesh and then paused as Lexa groaned beneath her touch "sorry"

"It did not hurt" Lexa informed and confused Clarke looked back down at Lexas back, noting the goosebumps breaking out on her skin. 

"Are you cold?"

"No Clarke" Lexa sighed In frustration and Clarke looked back at her hand and the goosebumps that followed her touch, along with the twitching skin. If it didnt hurt and she wasn't cold then.... Oh! Clarke felt her face flush and her hands shake for another reason. Talk about slow Clarke. 

"I.." She paused and cleared the frog out of her throat, suddenly nervous and filled with tension "I think I should get my mother to stitch this" she Informed. 

"No" Lexas answer was harsh and decisive and Clarke sighed. She just knew she was going to be stubborn. There was no love lost between Lexa and her mother. 

"Lexa"

"No Clarke. You say you're a healer so heal it, or leave my tent" Lexa looked up, green eyes stormy and Clarke knew she was serious. Shaking her head she muttered 

"You're so stubborn"

"Did you expect anything less?" This time she thought she caught a hint of humor in Lexas voice. She merely sighed in exasperation and refused to answer it, Instead stating

"If it festers you will see mother. That's an order" and before Lexa could answer reached for the washcloth in the warm water to start cleaning the wound the best she could. Lexa hissed at the very first touch, hands clenching in the furs of her bed as a stinging pain spread through her whole back. "I'm sorry. This is going to get worse" Clarke sighed worriedly and took a moment to reassure the brunette with a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Just do it" Lexa growled and biting her lip, hating to cause pain, Clarke did as the Heda asked. The next few minutes were filled with tense silence and the only sign Lexa was in pain was the tenseness of her body, the clenched hands, laboured breathing and the sweat on her skin. 

Once the wound was clean to Clarkes satisfaction she decided to ease some of Lexa's tension. Knowing the brunette found her touch pleasurable she used it to her favour and took time to wash off the rest of Lexa's back. She took liberties and also did her shoulders and arms, finding other little nicks and cuts and bruises along the way which she tried to soothe. She also found another tattoo on the Heda's right upper arm which she traced lightly making the brunettes arm twitch. 

Soon Lexa started to relax, her breathing evened out, fists unclenched and she let out a sigh. Clarke smiled wryly around her suddenly dry throat. Lexa wasn't the only one affected by the moment. She can't deny she wasn't enjoying the moment under the pretext of caring for the Commander. Her head may not be ready for anything with Lexa but her body sure was. It was giving off obvious signs of arousal. Thank god Lexa was facing away from her. With one last stroke down the side of Lexa that was closest to her, she threw the cloth in the rapidly cooling water and reached for her medical bag. 

"Don't stop" Lexa murmured and Clarke paused to look up at the brunette who had turned to look at her, her eyes hooded but not able to hide the feelings which were clearly visible in the green depths. Clarke swallowed convulsively trying to wet her mouth and throat. Her body came alive under the intense look but she fought it off. She wasn't ready. Plus Lexa was in no fit state to do anything. 

"I need To apply the salve Nyko gave me." she croaked out in a husky voice "He warned it will sting initially as it draws out any toxins, but then the anaesthetic qualities will soothe it"

"Your touch soothes it better than any medicine" Lexa informed and Clarke blinked at the admission. Lexa must still be feeling the effects of the moonshine to admit that so openly. That was way too forward for the Heda. Still it didn't prevent her cheeks from blushing red as she hurriedly sort out the salve and scooped it out of the jar with a clean cloth to prevent infection from her own hands. 

"Ready?" She asked while placing a gentle hand on Lexas shoulder. "I will apply it as quickly and gently as I can"

Lexa sought out the hand on her shoulder with her own, holding it firmly before giving a nod. Clarke sighed and let her hold it, it might make her task more difficult but if it was what she needed. She just hoped she didn't break her fingers. 

"Ok. Here goes" she gave the hand she was holding a gentle squeeze before starting to apply the salve. Lexa instantly tensed and groaned, sweat once again breaking out on her back. But she did not squeeze her hand once. Clarke applied a liberal amount and quickly, hating the brunette was hurting. She could feel the sting of tears in her own eyes and kept whispering her apologies over and over until she was all done and with a thankful sigh she placed the left over salve aside. She would re apply in the morning. 

Lexa still hadn't given up her hand and was still tense and shaking. Clarke did the only thing she could think of, moving so she could sit up on the bed beside Lexa's hip and using her free hand lightly ran it over the skin of the brunettes back, sides, shoulders and arms. Everywhere she could touch, coming close to the wound without touching it to soothe the tortured flesh. She even followed the lines and patterns of the tattoo, intrigued despite herself. When she could tell Lexa was starting to respond to her touch, or maybe the anaesthetic was kicking in she asked

"How?"

"Reaper" Lexa croaked in a pain filled voice and Clarke winced, glad she had taken the time to clean it well and apply the salve. She would have to watch it very carefully over the next few days. 

She continued to touch Lexa lightly as the Commander became more and more relaxed. She continued long after she thought the commander was asleep finally, unable to tear herself away. Not knowing when she would be able to touch the skin with such freedom again. Either because of Lexas resistance or her own minds demands for space and time. 

Eventually though she attempted to withdraw her hand and stand. Lexa immediately tensed and held her hand tighter. 

"No". 

"Lexa I'm sore and tired myself. I need to sleep" she pleaded. Still she remained stubborn

"kamp raun hir" (stay here) Lexa murmured and shuffled across a few inches. Clarke was torn. Oh God she wanted to. Her body was screaming at her to just lay down and take this one night. Her head was telling her to run fast in the other direction. "Beja (Please)" Lexa whispered and turned to look at her drowsily. Oh that wasn't fair. 

"You're going to regret this in the morning" she growled at the other woman 

"Regret what?" Lexa asked huskily and Clarke felt a shiver of excitement go through her as the brunette let her hand go and used her arm to pull Clarke down beside her. Clarke could only lay stunned as Lexa then cuddled up to her side and pinned her there with her arm. Really? 

"Cold" she whispered and Clarke realised that while she was fully dressed and mainly warm in the tent Lexa was half naked and cold. Also very beautiful a devilish voice whispered in the back of her mind but she ignored it. Argh the things she did. 

"Fine. Let me cover your wound to keep it clean and we can warm you up" she promised, turning her head to look into sleepy green eyes that watched her to gauge the truth behind her words before finally letting her up. Clarke reached for her bag and rummaging through pulled out a broad bandage and some gauze. 

Applying the gauze carefully to the wound so as not to cause further pain, Clarke then covered the gauze with the bandage, tucking the ends under Lexa gently and telling her she would have to lie still for most of the night. She didnt want to infect the wound with the less than hygienic bear pelts Lexa kept on her bed for warmth. 

Though the tent provided some protection from the elements it would be useless in harsh conditions. The hessian covering offering little protection. 

"You need a better tent before winter. You're lucky it hasn't rained and drenched you" she muttered as she carefully pulled up the large warm bear pelt to cover the brunette. She then took off her own jacket and slid under the bear skin, laying stiff and wondering if she was in fact drunk and too impaired to make this judgement call. She sighed, she had promised Lexa though, the woman was injured and had promised to wait until she was ready. It was going to be a long torturous night. 

"I plan to make a more permanent structure now this will be our people's base" Lexa murmured while reaching out to pull her closer. "Still cold"

Oh god please bring morning early Clarke groaned as Lexa cuddled in closer and let out a content sigh. Life just wasn't fair at the moment. Why did this have to happen now, this attraction? Why did Lexa have to get injured? Why did they have to be half inebriated? She swore she would never drink again. Why did Lexa have to cuddle close?

Suddenly a feeling of mirth came across her as Lexa hummed like a little girl and snuggled closer. Yup Lexa was definitely going to regret this in the morning. Her big bad warrior was a snuggler in bed. Whoa, wait a minute. Hers? She looked across at the dark head rested so close to her own and sighed at the certainty of the fact. Not yet but when she was ready she had no doubt. Sighing Clarke closed her eyes, willing her body to relax as she desperately needed sleep.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby requests a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I own nothing

The sun was high in the morning sky and there was still no sight of their Heda. Indra had put people to work readying their burning tower and placing the dead amount it so they could send their spirits on. Even before when injured Heda made an early rise as to not show weakness. Indra knew though that her Heda had not been sleeping well recently either, perhaps that was the reason behind her sleep in. By the murmurings of the skaikru she realised Clarke too was missing. Knowing that the skaiprisa was with the Heda last night she wondered if she was still with her. 

"Excuse me? Indra isn't it?"

Indra turned to see who was speaking to her and scowled when she recognised Abby, skaiprisa's mother. The other man, Kane, was behind her along with some of Clarkes friends. 

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping you might have seen Clarke. I need to speak to her. I also wish to speak to your Commander" Abby looked around nervously, not liking the gruff warrior. 

Indra glared at the woman, hating her for her insolence. She did not know how such a woman raised their skaiprisa. 

"That is not for you to decide" she informed shortly "I will pass your message on to Heda and Skaiprisa. The decision is theres". With that she walked off leaving a stunned Abby behind

"Skaiprisa?" She asked Kane

"Sky Princess. The grounders hold Clarke in high esteem. To them she is our leader" Kane informed and Abby scowled before turning on her heel and heading back to the Ark. With a quick look at each other the others followed. 

Inside her tent Lexa was awake, the pain of her body having woken her. She was watching with nothing short of confusion the blonde sleeping beside her. The previous evening was somewhat a blur. She remembered one of her top warriors revealing the mountain men's alliance offer. 

She remembered striking him and coming to her tent and Clarke following her. She also remembered Clarke offering to heal her and the dull throb in her back reminded her of the stinging pain intermingled with the soothing touch of Clarke. She did not know why Clarke had stayed. 

She did not want to admit that she had enjoyed waking up with Clarke. Having her warm body pressed against her, her beautiful face next to hers and the first thing she saw in the morning. She did not want to dare hope or dream. Clarke was not ready and she possibly wasn't either. 

Two days ago when she kissed Clarke she had been lying to herself, believing there was only a mutual attraction. That she could enjoy the company of Clarkes body without the fear of what happened to Costia paralysing her. But she knew that was not true. If she lost Clarke now the pain of it would be equal, if not more than that of losing Costia. How had this happened? She had worked so hard at closing herself off, of not caring. Of becoming cold and unfeeling. How had one girl from the sky ripped open all her defences and come rushing in? 

Footsteps outside alerted her to someone's presence and she recognised the tread of Indra as she hesitated a moment before peaking her head inside. Not wishing to wake Clarke she indicated for Indra to be quiet and beckoned her in. She could tell her warrior was struggling to keep a straight face and wondered if she was concerned about this turn of events or amused. 

As the warrior came forward she kept her face impassive and Lexa could not read her. 

"Heda" she acknowledged in a whisper "the skaikru request a meeting"

"Oh who?"

"Skaiprisa's mother and her lapdog" Indra informed

"Indra" Lexa chastised even though silently amused at the analogy "Clarke and I will be there once we are both up"

"Sha Heda" Indra nodded and respectfully left the tent all the while wondering what the heck had happened last night. 

Lexa turned her gaze back onto the blonde beside her. She didnt want to wake her but she didnt want to dwell on what Abby wanted either. She tried not to let her dislike for Abby overwhelm her. The woman continuously tried her patience and pissed her off. It was only because of Clarke that she was still alive. She had an audacity to summon her to a meeting. Only Clarke may dare do that, and it would cause a few words as it was. 

"Clarke" she whispered while gently shaking her shoulder, not wanting to startle her. Unfortunately years of defending herself here and on the Ark had Clarke bolting awake. Lexa hissed when the movement jolted her aching body. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Clarke looked around wildly for danger and some sort of weapon. 

Lexa was highly amused by the display and let a smirk twitch at her lips as Clarke finally turned to her with the realisation all was well. 

Gazes collided and Lexa instantly felt the stir of attraction, her body responding despite the pain. She watched as Clarkes eyes darkened too and knew instantly the feelings were mutual. They were so close, it would be so easy to take what she wanted. Her body and heart screamed at her to do it. Her head yelled just as loud that she had promised. She knew Clarkes body wanted hers but Clarkes heart and mind weren't on par. She didnt want that until it was offered freely. She did not want Clarke to feel guilt. 

"Morning" she whispered instead and nearly groaned when Clarkes gaze fell across her lips and a tongue peaked out to wet her own pink lips. Dammit not fair. She needed a diversion "your mother has sent for us. Requests a meeting"  
And there was the bucket of cold water Lexa sighed as all signs of arousal washed from her face. 

"What does she want?"

"I do not know. Indra informed me" Lexa told her and watched her nod as she hastily slid out of bed and reached for her jacket. 

"I need the privy. Get dressed while I'm gone, I'll bring us back food" Clarke paused and looked at her "I will dress your wound again after the meeting"

"You stayed last night" Lexa ignored her words and threw out what she was thinking "why?"

One golden eyebrow arched and a smirk formed on Clarkes lips. "You don't remember?" This brought a laugh, a genuine laugh and Lexa was captivated "you begged me to. Pleaded."

Lexa was stunned "I did not"

"Told you you'd regret it" Clarke winked and headed for the entrance

"I regret nothing" Lexa stated after her, sure that whatever happened that this was the truth. She saw Clarke pause momentarily before leaving. Lexa sat up sharply, hissing at the pull on her back and abused muscles protested. Was what Clarke said true, had she asked her to stay? Her mind was still fuzzy,undoubtedly due to the moonshine she had drunk. It undoubtedly had something to do with the furry feeling inside her mouth too. 

Sighing she got up with some effort, stiff and sore. She felt weak from her wounds, the one on her back Clarke had seen and others she had not informed the blonde of. Right then she made the decision to go to the healing pond. She didnt go unless it was required, like now with multiple severe wounds. Clarke was not going to be happy with her for hiding the others. She had no choice though, she was the Heda and had to be strong. She's had worse but not this many at once. 

She did her best to ignore the pain her body was in as she went about her morning routine. She found herself caught up in little flashbacks of the previous evening which were a nice distraction to the torture of her body. It appeared she had indeed asked Clarke to stay and worse still had cuddled into her like a small child. What Clarke must think! She paused, though really Clarke hadn't made much of an effort to leave. Lexa grinned, in fact she hadn't argued much at all. Maybe there was hope. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the return of Clarke with bread and cheese and a jug of water which they shared silently while watching each other warily. Once they finished the meal Lexa moved gingerly to the bed to pull on her boots. 

"How's the back?" Clarke asked and when Lexa shot her a pointed look she grinned "big tough warrior". Lexa gave an unladylike snort and stood with a mighty effort and bit back a groan. 

"I will meet you at the Ark shortly" she stated heading for the entrance of the tent using all her energy reserves to show no signs of her injury. Clarke got that she didnt want to show signs of weakness to her people but seriously? 

"Where are you going? She hurried after her. 

"You are not the only one with a full bladder" came the reply. Oh. Clarke paused and let her leave. Well that was awkward. Rubbing her face tiredly she gave an exasperated sigh. She was acting like a fool around Lexa. Damn her and her cuteness and her kisses. Damn her own bloody bodies betrayal. 

Growling in frustration she squared her shoulders and headed out of the tent, nodding at the two big guards that she recognised standing there. She needed to get herself under control. If she knew her mother at all she knew the next hour or so would be highly unpleasant. Abby seemed to be in full leadership mode again. Something Clarke thought she had sorted. Time to inform her mother she was in charge now. 

Once at the Ark entrance she paused to wait for Lexa, nodding at her people as they nodded respectfully at her. That had changed. They respected her before because Lexa did. Now they seemed to respect her on her own after the war. She continued to watch them and their interactions with her own people. Though still stilted there seemed to be more ease and comfort in the interactions. 

Another grounder went past, nodding respectfully and Clarke offered him a smile. 

"They respect you now" Lexa's voice came from behind her as she stepped out from behind a tree and walked towards her "if I fell in battle they would follow your orders"

"Don't talk like that" Clarke frowned and one of Lexa's eyebrows shot up "I don't want to contemplate it"

"However it is the truth." Lexa nodded and stepping away gestured for Clarke to lead her into the Ark "this was just one battle Clarke. There is always war here"

"Just a little ray of sunshine today aren't we" Clarke muttered and ignored Lexas confused look as they stepped into the Ark. 

 

Several minutes later they were seated around a table with Abby and Kane. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy, Wick and Jasper were there also to her surprise and looking a bit sheepish. Wtf? Indra had arrived shortly after them with a couple of head warriors declaring the clan needed representatives too and ignored Lexa's look. 

"Ok mother you called the meeting. What do you want to talk about?" She asked and her mother immediately turned to Lexa. 

"I've been made aware of the offer of alliance the Mountain Men made you commander and while I am happy you declined the offer I am worried" Abby paused as if searching for words "I am worried what becomes of our alliance now. What will become of it in the future"

"Our alliance stands. As one clan. Our people will stay and make a permanent camp" Lexa informed not liking her word challenged. 

"I'm sorry but that is not good enough. You can easily leave. Go rebuild TonDC. Go to Polis, form another alliance with a clan we mistrust" Abby continued and Lexa could feel her ire growing. Clarke too seemed uncomfortable. 

"My word is my oath. TonDC is destroyed. It would take too much to rebuild there. If we return to Polis we would lose our land to another clan. Beside which Polis is not big enough to accommodate us all" Lexa grit out "I plan to make a permanent structure here for myself. My people can do the same or live in tents. Camp Jaha is now our home. Clarke knows this. I do not have to explain my actions to you"

"As chancellor to our people..." Abby began but Lexa cut her off with a laugh

"You delusional fool. You still harbour the belief you are the leader. You are weak and narrow minded. If not for Clarke and the respect I hold for her you would have met my sword a long time ago" Lexa hissed angrily, infuriated with the woman. She just didnt get it. A gentle touch to her arm had her turning to Clarke and she could see her own anger returned. She wasn't the only one Abby had pissed off. Clarke then turned to address her mother. 

"Mother we are no longer on this Ark in space. You are no longer chancellor. You certainly aren't the leader. It's time for you to let it go. I grow tired of it and will no longer put up with it. Do not defy me again" she Informed and had to hide a smirk as Abby's jaw dropped open in shock. Kane nodded to her respectfully while her friends grinned. She glared at them "you lot need to keep your traps shut. If you have an issue from now on bring it to me"

That quickly wiped the smile off their faces. 

"I trust Lexa. We will join our people as a clan. We can teach them our ways and learn from them how to hunt and fight"

"But what is stopping them leaving. At any time. Tomorrow, five years or ten. We would be vulnerable without them" Abby pushed and Clarke sighed. While it was obviously a legitimate concern of her mothers she had no such concern. She trusted Lexa. It was Lexa herself that spoke up. 

"I respect Clarke as a leader. As your leader. I would not betray her. Nor would my people. If I died in battle they would follow her orders. This I know" she informed a stunned room. Indra and the fellow warriors were hardly surprised and nodded their approval and understanding at the silent order their Heda had given them. 

"I would not betray you either. If I was ever to fall my people will follow you and Bellamy" Clarke offered in return shooting Bellamy a look. He seemed surprised by her words but gave her a nod of understanding. She then turned to Lexa. 

Green and Blue gazes met in mutual understanding and as it lingered everyone in the room realised exactly the how and whys of that understanding. Everyone but Abby who was highly obtuse. 

"There needs to be more. Something signed. A written agreement or law"

"I am the law" Lexa snarled angrily "what I say goes. My word is oath" she was fed up with the Insolent woman and her hand itched to take her sword and be done with her. 

"There is always a merger" Indra piped up and the room suddenly became silent as everyone turned to her. Indra tried not to gulp under her Hedas thunderous glare. 

"Shof op" (shut up) Lexa warned. 

"What do you mean merger?" Abby asked and Clarke thought she already knew and stared at a stony faced Lexa in disbelief. 

"I think she means marriage." Kane interrupted "between the two leaders of a clan. Thereby merging the clans as one"

"No" Abby gasped horrified. She wouldn't have her daughter marrying some savage. It was barely acceptable they were friends and they needed Lexas clan to survive but marriage was unacceptable. 

"It would provide both clans with the security they need" Indra stated knowing she was pushing her luck but also knowing she spoke the truth. She also knew it would be the push Heda needed to get over Costia and move on with the skaiprisa. 

"No" Lexa roared jumping up then hissing in pain as her back twinged and swaying as her strength waned. 

"Lexa" Clarke was quick to stand and grab her as she paled. No one dared move enrapt that Lexa dared let Clarke touch her. Indra looked on, knowing then that her Heda was more injured than she let on. She shot warning looks at the other warriors. They nodded understanding not to mention the Heda's injuries outside the room. 

"Im fine" Lexa hissed and straightened. They shared a long look and Clarke knew she wasn't but knew asking in front of the others would be pointless. She would ask once she got Lexa alone and demand to check for other wounds. This was way more than just a back wound. So instead she dared to ask

"What would a merger mean?"

"No Clarke." Lexa insisted "you are not ready, I promised you" Lexa grit her teeth as pain racked her body and a burning fire raced through her veins. "I will not break that promise and you must come willingly, not coerced." She grimaced and Clarke watched her with concern while ignoring her words for now. 

"You need more salve" she frowned. 

"No. I must go. This meeting is over" she informed and breaking free of Clarkes grasp left the room, concerned blue eyes following her. 

"Clarke what is wrong with her? What did she mean she promised you and you need to go willingly?" Abby stood and questioned her daughter. 

"None of your business" she turned to Indra "I need to heal her. You are in charge for the next few days. Do not disturb us. Bellamy you too"

Both nodded respectfully and Clarke hurried after Lexa ignoring her mothers calling after her as she hurried to find Lexa. As soon as she stepped out of the Ark she heard her name called from the trees and found Lexa there sitting on top of a horse wearily. Nyko stood holding the reigns. 

"Nyko?" She hurried towards him

"You need to get her to the healing pond. It's about two hours away directly east. Your passage should be safe" he handed her her freshly stocked medical bag and she looked at him confused. "She has more injuries she has not shared. I know you are injured too. I will bring further supplies later. You will need to stay there for a few days"

"How will I find the pond if she passes out on me?" She watched Lexa in concern realising she was weak. The saddle bags on the horse seemed to be bulging with supplies of food and water and she could see Lexa's sword strapped to the back. 

"There are four guards further in the woods. They will guide and protect you. Once at the pond they will afford you the privacy you need. I will be up by days end with some camping equipment. You need to go now"

Clarke nodded knowing by his tone she had no time to delay "tell Indra and Bellamy to take care of the dead. Get Bellamy to get you some antibiotics and bandages to bring up. I will see you by sun down"

"Yes skaiprisa" he nodded then assisted her to mount the horse In front of Lexa. She ignored the sensation of Lexa wrapping her arms around her and leaning against her back as she took the reigns, glad now for her private riding lessons Octavia had given her. 

"Hold on Lexa" she told the Heda and when the grip on her tightened gave the horse a sharp kick and lead it into the trees where their guards were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please. They feed the beast


	3. The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa arrive at healing pond. Clarke realises she has to see Lexa naked.

The trip to the pond was long, frustrating and worrisome for Clarke. The warriors showed great patience with her and her concern for their Heda. They made stops continuously for Clarke to provide Lexa with water. Especially after she realised that Lexa was feverish. Obviously there was still poison in her system, from her back wound and from the other alleged wounds that Nyko hinted to. 

Clarke tried to convince Lexa to return to Camp Jaha and have Abby treat her under her supervision. She vetoed it though when Lexa promised to run Abby through with her dagger if she touched her. Clarke sighed irritated and continued to lead the stubborn woman on. 

Once they came upon the healing pond though Clarke could understand its appeal. They were at the base of a small rock face coming off a hill. A stream ran off it creating a small waterfall into a pond. The water continued on the other side of the pond as another stream, disappearing off into the woods. There was a small clearing around it of fresh grass. The whole clearing itself was only about 80 meters in diameter, pond and clearing inclusive. 

"It's beautiful" she whispered and Lexa raised her head from where she had it balanced on her shoulder. 

"That's the fresh water pond. The healing pond is in a cave within the rocks behind the waterfall" she whispered around a raw dry throat. 

"Oh" Great. So she had to get a worn out, feverish Lexa over slippery rocks, through a probably freezing cold waterfall to get to the pond. Yeah, no trouble at all. 

She brought her horse to a halt and throwing her leg forwards over its head slid easily to the ground. She turned just in time to catch a weak Lexa as she attempted to dismount. 

"Do you have a death wish? I swear Lexa!" She growled and sighed when Lexa looked up at her with feverish green eyes and asked 

"Swear what?"

"Never mind" she shook her head and turned to a guard, nodding her head and indicating he come to her. He hurried over and she handed over Lexa even as the woman protested. She wasn't able to stand on her own two feet, the poison having weakened her. She gave up the struggle quickly, easily tired. 

"While we are here I'm in charge Ok." She informed him and he looked confused between the weak Heda he was holding like a baby and his skaiprisa. He was torn. Clarke sighed "Just until she is stronger ok. I need you to do as I say so I can concentrate on making her better"

"Sha skaiprisa" he nodded

"Good. Take her to the healing pond and be careful. I will be there as soon as I unpack the supplies I need." She instructed and he bowed his head before turning and hurrying towards the waterfall. Clarke quickly glanced at the other guards who were unpacking saddle bags between watching their Heda worriedly. 

She turned to her own bags, collecting her medicine backpack, a fresh container of water and some dried salted meat strips to take into the cave. Once she had collected the supplies she headed over to the other guards and they paused as she neared. 

"Clear the area close to the cave for your Heda's tent. Then organise a camp fire to keep us warm." She instructed and they nodded "make sure one person is within ear shot of the cave at all times in case I need assistance"

"Sha skaiprisa" they vowed. 

"Not one word of what happens here or how sick your Heda is will ever make it back to Camp Jaha understood"

"Sha skaiprisa"

"Good" Clarke nodded "thankyou for being here and protecting us" and while they shared confused glances she hurried off towards the cave.   
When she got close she noticed the waterfall was out from the edge of the Rock face which allowed her to get through without getting soaked by the icy water. The spray in the air had her shivering bad enough.   
Upon entering the cave she found that it was small, only about 5 meters in diameter. Light coming through the waterfall from outside was enough light source for her to see a small rock pond in the centre of the cave with steam rising from it. 

The guard stood tall over Lexa who was sitting propped up against the rock wall trying to get her boots off. It was only then that the realisation that she was going to have to help Lexa undress, possibly see her naked, hit her. Oh God. Her body betrayed her as it suddenly sprung to life and she berated herself. She was acting like a horny teenage boy about to get his first sight of a naked girl instead of a healer trying to help her friend. Clenching her jaw she hurried forward, dumping her gear on the ground near Lexa and slapping at her useless fingers which were fumbling at the straps of her boots. 

"Leave us" she ordered the guard "Go help the others ready the camp"

"Sha skaiprisa" he bowed his head and hurried out of the cave

"You love bossing my men around" Lexa croaked and Clarke paused in her efforts to take off the boots, looking up at the brunette

"Someone's got to" she smirked and finally tugged the boot off revealing a delicate foot. It seemed frail and weak for a fearless Heda but Clarke knew looks could be deceiving. The blisters on them didnt go without notice either. Turning to the other foot she quickly removed it after working out all the buckles. It was in the same condition as the first. 

"Right lets get you undressed" Clarke stated matter-of-factly and concentrated really hard at trying to undo the 3 buckles of Lexas belt. Cursing when her shaking fingers struggled with the first buckle, aware of Lexa's amused gaze on her. 

"Not exactly how I imagined getting naked with you" the brunette croaked out and Clarke paused and sighed. This was difficult enough without the innuendo. 

"I imagine not. Save the teasing for when you have strength back ok." She growled and finally got the first buckle undone before moving onto the next. 

"Sha skaiprisa" Lexa smirked and tipped her head back on the wall. She couldn't wait to get in the water and start feeling its soothing powers. Her own body felt foreign to her. 

Soon the belt was undone and thrown aside. Clarke was glad Lexa wasn't wearing her leg braces with it. Or her arm protectors. Upon removing her gloves she had only Lexa's shirt and pants to remove. Top first and then she would need Lexa to stand before removing the pants. 

"Ok. Lets start with the shirt then get you to stand to do the pants." She paused and bit her lip "This will hurt"

"I know" Lexa sighed and leant forward. With great effort she raised her arms above her head. Clarke leant forward too so their heads were nearly touching and reached for the hem of the shirt, pulling it up slowly, pausing when Lexa hissed. 

"I'm sorry" Clarke whispered and quickly as she could, trying her best to block out Lexas cry of pain pulled the shirt up and over the brunettes head and off her arms. Tossing the shirt in the same direction as the belt she looked down at her friend, soon to be partner, maybe more. She didnt know. Lexa was sweating and breathing harshly. 

Clarke took a quick glance at her bared body, noting the cuts and bruises with the medical part of her brain while the rest was transfixed by dark skin and two small but perfect globes topped with dark nipples. She bit back a groan as her own nipples hardened in response and she told herself to concentrate. 

"You ok to stand?" She asked Lexa and the woman groaned but managed to make an effort to get to her feet with the help of Clarke, leaning heavily against the wall and using her hands on Clarkes shoulders for balance. Her head tipped forward to rest against Clarke so they were forehead to forehead. Gazes clashed and held momentarily. Fever in green, concern in blue but underlying both was the attraction that just would not go away. 

"Clarke" Lexa whispered and Clarke sighed. 

"I know" she brought a hand up to cup the brunettes cheek "later. Once you've healed. We will talk"

"Sha" Lexa sighed, hope and determination filling her as she turned her head to kiss Clarke's palm, smiling gently at the startled breath Clarke sucked in. 

Clarke brushed her thumb across pouty lips then withdrew her hand to focus on undoing Lexas pants. The button and zip parted easily but the pants were tight and took some effort to push down over slim hips and thighs before dropping easily to Lexas ankles leaving her totally nude and open to Clarkes gaze. 

In the back of her mind she was aware of long tanned and toned legs that seemed to go on forever. Her mouth went dry at the dark triangle of curls at their junction but all that was pushed aside at what else was revealed. An ugly graze across her left hip about 4 inches long, which if she wasn't wrong looked like a bullet had grazed her. Another jagged wound even longer ran down her right thigh. 

"Is that a bite mark?" She asked horrified looking at her calf 

"The reaper who clawed my back latched on before I could kill him" Lexa sighed letting her body relax into Clarkes and two strong arms came around her. 

"Whoa. Ok. Lets get you into the pond" Clarke instructed. 

"You too" Lexa insisted

"Lexa" Clarke sighed as she drew back a bit and started guiding the woman to the pond. 

"I know you are injured too" Lexa stated "and I am too weak to be alone."

"It's not a good idea. " Clarke sighed while eyeing the water with longing. It did look good. But naked with Lexa was dangerous. Oh get it together Clarke. She was far too ill. "Let me organise fresh clean clothes and I will be back." Clarke promised. 

Lexa thought about it for a second while lowering herself into the water with Clarkes assistance. She sighed when the warm water enveloped her aching body. It felt so good. 

"5 minutes or I'm coming after you"

"You would wouldn't you" Clarke sighed and unable to resist pressed a kiss to her brow "Don't fall asleep and drown in the meantime" she teased as she stood and made her way to the entrance. Upon entering the clearing she could see the guards had already cleared the immediate area for Lexas tent, collected rocks for the fire pit and organised the horses that were grazing in the area. They paused upon seeing her and stood tall as if proud of their accomplishments. 

"It looks good. Nyko will be here later with the camping equipment. Lexa and I will be in the cave until he arrives" she informed before going to her saddle bag and searching it for any signs of clean clothes. She found a shirt for them each but not much else besides a blanket. Guess that would have to do until she could wash their clothes. They were well past the need of a good cleaning. 

Carrying her load back into the cavern she found Lexa sunk right down in the water with merely her head resting against the edge of the pool. Hoping the brunette was half asleep and hadnt heard her she placed aside the fresh items and started to hastily strip. Once naked she turned and paused, shocked at finding Lexa staring straight at her. 

Lexa was momentarily stunned by the beauty of Clarke, her womanly curves, long toned limbs, flat stomache but above all pink tipped breast which were larger than her own and the proof she was a true blonde. 

"You're staring" Clarke hissed while belatedly trying to cover herself with her hands. Lexa couldn't help but smirk at how useless it proved and turned her head away to help Clarkes modesty. Resting it back against the rock. 

"You are very beautiful" she whispered before turning her mind to what else she saw on Clarkes body "but a hypocrite. You too are injured"

Clarke finally came around enough from the shock of green eyes raking her body and moved towards the small pond. Yes she was injured. She was covered in massive bruises, some scrapes and a few cuts but nothing to the extreme Lexa was. 

Still as she slid into the warm water opposite Lexa, not wanting to be too close, she had to admit it felt damn good. Her aching muscles felt instantly soothed in the warmth. 

"God no wonder you love this" she groaned sinking down into its depths, finding it the right depth to come up to her chin. She turned slightly so that her legs wouldn't tangle with Lexas. "How did you find this?" She asked, opening her eyes to look across at Lexa who was staring back at her. 

"One of the previous commanders found it. Most have kept it for their own personal use. I allow others to use it on a case by case basis so not to abuse it" she informed while watching Clarke. An idea was turning in her head and she was battling her heart and head with whether she should act on it or not. She was so weak in body and mind she groaned silently. She craved something she should not want or have. But she felt almost compelled, needing it like she needed air to breathe. 

Sighing she slid forward, ignoring Clarkes wary look, until they they were almost face to face. She could detect the wariness in the blondes eyes, as well as her longing. She sat stiff and unsure of Lexas move. Lexa did not dawdle in her plans, merely turning and coordinating herself to sit between the blondes legs while leaning back against her front, mindful of her wound. Her head coming to rest on a strong welcoming shoulder. 

Lexa ordered herself to ignore the thrill of being so close, of having skin on skin contact. Even the position they were in was highly sexual if you took it that way. Instead Lexa ordered herself to relax with a sigh, grabbing Clarkes hands with her own and wrapping their arms across her aching body. Just like last night the mere presence and touch of the blonde soothed and distracted her enough to forget her pains and the fever racking her body. She felt comforted. 

Meanwhile Clarke was stunned and in a daze to find herself wrapped around Lexa like this. That Lexa seemed to be seeking her out for comfort amused, frustrated and awed her all at once. Admittedly, initially, if you looked at the situation it seemed highly charged with sexual tension. Don't get her wrong she was very much aware that they were naked and parts of her were touching parts of Lexa and she rather enjoyed that. But the other side to it was certainly the comfort and the fact Lexa sought her out over anyone else. First to be with and then to hold her. Clarke knew it had been a long time since Lexa had been this weak in front of anyone. This needy or open about it. She believed not even with Costia had she been this weak, even then being a protector. 

When was the last time Lexa had let herself be held in any way other than in sexual need? She knew Costia had been the last one in that respect a couple of hears ago. But who before that? At 12 or 13 before she became Heda? Before that when she was a little girl? It added an extra element to the fact that she felt honoured to be the one to hold her now. It made something in her chest shift as she realised the big bad Commander Lexa needed her for comfort when sick and injured. She wondered, in the future, would Lexa come to her whenever she needed to be simply held. Clarke sighed and let herself relax, not totally against that idea which meant she saw a future for herself with Lexa. 

She gave the fingers interlaced with hers a gentle squeeze and felt Lexa sink further into her, relaxing fully. Clarke let her head fall against Lexas and closed her eyes. Both women let time pass while they enjoyed the moment together without pressures from the outside world. 

Clarke thought maybe nearly an hour had passed before her backside started going numb. She suggested they rinse out their hair then get out for a while so she could tend Lexas wounds. 

Lexa agreed finally, knowing she couldn't stay in the water for much longer. She went to draw away but Clarke stopped her with a gentle hand and reached up to her hair. Lexa sat stunned and fascinated as Clarke took time to undo all her braids while promising to do re braid it before they left. Clarke was gentle as she worked knots out with care until it was flowing freely. 

Clarke held onto Lexas shoulders with one hand as the woman eased back to dip her head into the water, using her free hand to finger comb any further knots out. Lexa took the time to scrub her face and neck, trusting Clarke to hold her steady. 

Once done Lexa sat back against the far side of the pond while Clarke cleaned her own hair. She had to look away in the end, too enrapt with the view. Finally Clarke was satisfied. 

"Stay in the warm water. I will organise the rug and some cloths to dry us." Clarke ordered while standing with a blush, knowing Lexa was watching, and climbing out of the pool. She quickly arranged the rugs, one for the ground, one to cover them and then found a fresh cloth in her medical bag to help wipe her down. Thankfully the air in cave was many degrees warmer than outside but still cool. She would consider asking the guards to make a fire near the entrance to warm any air entering and allowing smoke to escape. 

Upon finding cloths big enough to dry them she wiped herself down quickly, pleased her wounds appeared cleaner, before pulling on her fresh shirt. She thought she heard Lexa mutter something but when she turned to look found the commander still facing away from her. 

"Ok, time to get out so I can check your wounds" she stood and went over to help the brunette get shakily to her feet and step out of the pond. She studiously ignored the other woman's nakedness and her own barely covered body while escorting her to near the rug and handing her a cloth to dry off somewhat. She noticed Lexa shivering and made up her mind. Handing the brunette her shirt she wrapped a rug around her for modesty and walked to the entrance of the cave. She could see two guards sitting around the fire but there were no signs of the others. 

"Guards" she called and they immediately jumped up and hurried over. "Where are the others?" 

"Hunting for dinner skaiprisa" she was informed and nodded her head as her stomache growled suddenly. 

"The cave is cold and the Heda is feverish. I need a fire built in the cave near the entrance to warm it"

"Sha skaiprisa" they bowed their heads and hurried to do her bidding as she returned to Lexa who had managed to lay down on the blanket, her shirt covering her as she shivered. 

"The guards will be in soon to make a fire. We will warm up then" she promised as she knelt beside Lexa and covered her the best she could with the blanket then turning to ready the salve for applying. 

The guards were soon there, calling out before being bade entrance. A circle of rocks were set and many logs and twigs placed. Extra logs were stacked away from the water. Soon a roaring fire was going, its warmth spreading through the cave. Clarke thanked them for their efforts and excused them, turning back to Lexa who was lying on her stomache. 

"Roll over, I will clean and dress your front wounds then do your back last." She instructed and knowing Lexa was still weak assisted her the best she could. Reaching for a canteen and some dried meat strips she handed it to Lexa "Sit up and have this first while I tend to your ankle and thigh"

With great effort the Heda did so, taking the items and taking small sips and nibbling on the meat while Clarke worked on her ankle. She winced a few times and silently cursed the reapers but soon the ankle was cleaned and bandaged.   
The thigh was a bigger distraction for both women, Lexa studiously tried to ignore Clarkes hands so close to a private part on her body, distracting herself by tearing at the meat strips. Clarke herself was trying not to be distracted as she tended to the wound, scraping away at the infection and dead skin, trying to ignore the hiss of pain from the brunette before applying salve to it and wrapping it firmly with a bandage. 

Next was the hip. Lexa rolled on her side for easy access while Clarke knelt beside her. Lexa tried to ignore the stinging while checking a wound on Clarkes leg that looked like it needed attention. Reaching out she touched the skin beside the wound and felt it jump as Clarke paused in her ministrations. 

"Make sure you treat your own wounds" she ordered Clarke as the blonde continued to apply salve to her hip. Lexa dared to continue her stroking of the toned thigh in front of her. Smiling as the muscles reacted to her touch and goosebumps broke out on her skin. Clarke sighed and stilled the fingers with her own hand, interlacing their fingers. 

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked not expecting a real answer as she gave the hand she was holding a last squeeze and went back to work. She was hardly surprised when Lexa continued to stroke her leg. What Lexa said next made her pause. 

"Heal me" the brunette whispered and Clarke knew she didn't just mean physically. Clarke pondered it for a long time, her own hand wandering along Lexa's side. She had a feeling they would heal each other.


	4. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is too cute to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Now that this has caught up to fan fic posting will be once a week. Need to keep ahead in the writing.

Cleaning and healing Lexa's back had been awful, for both of them. There was no doubt the wound was infected. Whether from disease in the Reapers, her primitive healing methods, the less than clean clothes they wore or the delay in Lexa's healing she did not know. All she knew was that she hoped Bellamy could sneak some antibiotics past her mother. If Lexa continued to go downhill she would have to sedate her and take her back to the Ark for treatment. 

Once Lexa's back had been treated with the salve she had bound it to try and keep it clean, then held Lexa for a while as she struggled against pain and nausea as a result. Eventually she had convinced Lexa to lie down with the promise of laying with her and ended up with the Heda snuggled into her side, head on her shoulder, arm and right leg thrown across her. It was incredibly intimate in their half dressed state, but Lexa was too sick, and Clarke too stressed and worried to even contemplate anything. They soon drifted off into a well deserved sleep knowing they were safe with the guards outside. 

Clarke wasn't sure how long it was before she was woken by a gentle shake of the shoulder and her name being called. Blinking awake slowly and expecting to see Lexa hovering over her she was shocked to see Octavia hunkered down near her watching her with part amusement and part concern. Clarke scowled, what was she doing here, why wasn't she at camp? 

Octavia motioned to be quiet and gave her the thumbs up before nodding her head towards the outside. Clarke understood it meant to come outside to talk as she watched the other woman disappear. With a great effort and a bit of protesting from a drowsy Lexa she managed to break free with promises she would be back soon. She dressed in her jeans and jacket quickly, forgoing her boots. She added a couple of logs on the fire on the way out to keep Lexa warm. 

Making her way outside she found her guards busy pitching a large canvas tent close to the waterfall. Lexas tent. Plus hers she figured as she doubted Lexa would let her leave her side for too long. She spotted Octavia and Nyko unpacking a cart full of supplies. Water jugs, bed rolls, food too she hoped before noticing a couple of large hares roasting over the camp fire. Argh again! Well it was food she guessed. She turned back to the cart and hoped there were fresh clothes there too. 

Making her way over to the cart she enjoyed the feeling of the fresh grass under her feet. She hadn't felt anything like it. She would go barefoot more often while here. 

Octavia saw her and paused, looking slightly uncertain and so she should. Everyone had orders to stay away. 

"Clarke" Octavia nodded

"Octavia. What are you doing here?" She asked and the woman stood tall and defiant. 

"I caught Bellamy sneaking out medical supplies. I followed him to Nyko." She managed to look sheepish "Only I failed to notice Indra following me."

"You still have a bit to learn I see" Clarke couldn't help but smile. Octavia nodded before continuing. 

"Indra got Nyko to tell the truth about the extent of Heda's wounds. I offered to come as your personal female guard slash fetch maid. Indra and Bellamy agreed eventually when I pointed out you would be happier with female help if you required assistance with Lexa" Octavia shrugged and Clarke watched her steadily for a while knowing there was more coming before Octavia sighed "Plus we were all concerned. They wanted someone extra to act as messenger in case there was an emergency and help was required fast."

"You do as I say, when I say, no complaints. You keep out of the cave or our tent unless I call you. You keep your mouth shut about what you hear or see here or I will let Lexa put you on a pole when she is better" Clarke warned

"Is that a threat?" Octavia smirked then sobered when Clarke didnt smile. "Sha. You have my word"

Clarke nodded then dismissed her, turning to Nyko who was still busy working. 

"Nyko. What healing supplies did you bring?" She asked but before he could reply a scream rent the air from the cave. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Clarke spun along with everyone else, heart in her mouth. Lexa! 

She noticed the guards drawing weapons and heading for the waterfall. 

"Stop" she ordered and they froze as she headed for the cave as fast as her legs could carry her, Nyko and Octavia hurrying to keep up. 

"NO NO NO CLARKE!" Lexa continued to yell as Clarke raced into the cave, aware Octavia and Nyko weren't far behind her. Upon entering she saw that Lexa was in a panic, tangled in the rugs as she desperately tried to get up while still crying her name. 

"Lexa I'm here" Clarke hurried to her, kneeling beside her and trying to calm her actions in case she hurt herself further. "Lexa. Lexa. Stop" she ordered grabbing the woman tight around the body, mindful the best she could be for her back injury. Lexa struggled against her, still caught up in whatever nightmare gripped her. Clarke could do nothing but hold her and talk to her, telling her to stop and that she was there. Soon Lexa started to calm and instead of fighting Clarke held her back in a death grip. "It's Ok. I'm here"

"The Ice Queen had you" Lexa stuttered shakily "She laughed and told me what had happened to Costia would be a walk in the park compared to what would happen to you"

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I Promise." She gentles her hold on Lexa and uses a palm on her forehead to measure her temperature. It was still high but not much more than before. Hopefully the antibiotics would fix it up soon. Turning to the other two who stood at the cave entrance watching with concern she ordered 

"Nyko bring me those antibiotics now." Nyko nodded and hurried out "Octavia go help get our tent set up. Lexa needs to be somewhere more comfortable than on the hard rock"   
Octavia's brows shot up at the word 'ours' but she nodded and did as she was bade. 

"Octavia's here?" Lexa mumbled having picked up on that in her fever induced brain. Clarke sighed. Always the Heda. 

"You don't worry about that. I will deal with it ok" she started to try and untangle Lexas legs from the rugs "lets get you out of this mess". It took several goes but they soon had the brunette free. They reorganised themselves so they were sitting leaning back against the rocks with the blanket covering their legs, Lexa tucked into Clarkes side. Clarke held her as the last dregs of her nightmare were washed away and she eventually calmed. 

"I'm sorry" Lexa whispered and Clarke frowned in confusion

"What for?"

"Causing a fuss" Lexa explained and Clarke shook her head

"Lexa you're injured and sick with fever. It's not a fuss" Clarke was exasperated with the silly woman. She looked up when she heard approaching footsteps and calmed Lexa who had tensed "It's ok. It's Nyko" she advised as the healer entered the cave with what appeared to be a medical ice cooler from the Ark. 

He approached them and hunkered down at their feet. 

"Heda" he nodded and she just continued to watch him warily. He opened the cooler and pulled out a vial as well as a syringe. Clarke felt Lexa tense and had to smile. The big baby. "Bellamy provided two vials of antibiotics as well as capsules. It's all he dared risk."

"It should be enough. I will use the vial now and we can keep the other for if she requires a boost later" she gave Lexa a gentle squeeze and let her go to grab the supplies "Alcohol swab?" She asked and was handed one "I will do this. Put the cooler in our tent then organise your bed for the night. It will be dark soon, you're staying" she added when he went to protest. 

"Sha skaiprisa" he nodded

"Get the guards to heat a couple of rocks in the fire. They should keep our tents warm tonight." She instructed as he stood up to leave and he nodded without comment and hurried out of the cave. Clarke turned to readying the syringe of antibiotics. Lexa watched warily. 

"Whats in that?"

"Medicine for your fever and infection" Clarke replied as she put the prepared needle aside and opened up the alcohol swab. 

"Will it hurt?"

"There will be a small sting but nothing compared to your wounds. Now give me your arm" Clarke ordered and Lexa sighed. 

2 minutes later and it was all over. Though Lexa had informed she didn't like needles as she cuddled back into Clarke. Clarke smirked; Lexa was turning into a snuggler.   
They sat that way for a few more long minutes before Octavia poked her head in and stated that the tent was ready. With the help of her friend they got Lexa up and modestly wrapped in a rug before helping her towards the entrance. 

"Make sure you keep that fire going. We will have one more bath before sleep tonight" Clarke nodded at the fire which was still going well. Octavia nodded, not showing her confusion at the set of events. Clarke was staying in Lexa's tent and taking her for baths. It went above and beyond one leader healing the other. It went beyond friendship. Everything she had seen so far today pointed at a burgeoning relationship. She would continue to watch their actions over the next few days. Maybe, if she was correct, Indra's talk of a merger was not as hair brained as she thought. 

The tent was spacious fortunately. Not only had they brought Lexa's pelts from her tent, along with the large bear skin, they had brought some of her rugs for extra warmth. Clarke looked at Octavia surprised. 

"Raven said there was a big cold front on the radar. Lots of rain. Possibly snow. Winter is upon us" Octavia informed. Great Clarke grumbled silently. Just what they needed.   
They ushered Lexa forward and sat her down on the pelts with some difficulty on the Heda's part. 

"Can you bring us some food and water while I get her settled?" Clarke asked and Octavia nodded, quickly going about the new task she had been given. Clarke turned to Lexa and noted she was struggling to stay awake and upright. Sighing she quickly unravelled the blanket from around her and got her under the warm bear skin and covers. She needed her to stay awake and upright though and without the assistance of the wall she had only one other option. 

Shucking her pants quickly she slid into the bed behind Lexa and pulled her back against her chest to hold her there, smiling when Lexa let out a deep sigh. 

"Don't go to sleep on me commander"

"Wouldn't dream of it princess" Lexa mumbled back tipping her head back against a warm shoulder and looking up into concerned blue eyes. Lexa had to admit she liked this, being held by Clarke. It was rare to let her guard down like this but with Clarke she knew she was safe. She trusted Clarke completely.   
She also liked that Clarke seemed to care for her. Not just in a concerned sort of way but in an attracted to sort of way. Maybe she could convince Clarke in the next few days that she was ready, that she deserved a chance. Lexa had to smile, not even a month ago she was determined to lead a lonely life. A sad life. Day by day, Clarke had convinced her they deserved more, needed more. Until she had finally given into those feelings and kissed Clarke. Maybe she should count her injuries as a blessing. Without them she doubted she would be getting this chance with Clarke, to get this close not just physically but mentally. They would get to know each other more. Talk. Hopefully, one day soon, Clarke would be this close to her because she wanted to be. 

Noise outside the tent alerted her to someone's presence and she broke the eye contact just as Octavia entered carrying a large plate in one hand and two mugs in her right. She paused upon seeing them cuddled up together. Lexa had to cover a smirk at the confused look the other woman was giving them. 

"My food will be cold if you dally much longer" she croaked and Octavia jolted out of stupor and hurried forward, placing the plate on the bed beside them and the mugs on the floor. Then she hurried out like the hounds of hell were after her. 

"I think she is seeing more than she bargained for volunteering to be here" Clarke chuckled and reached for the plate of food. The meat was obviously the rabbit she saw earlier, pulled off the bone in bite size pieces. There were also some potatoes that had been cooked in the coals and some cheese. Water was in the mugs. It would do. 

They ate in silence. Both enjoying the food in their stomaches and Clarke was happy that despite the fever Lexa still had her appetite. They washed the food down with the mugs of water before arranging themselves down amongst the covers, Clarke not hesitating to pull Lexa closer when she cuddled up to her. Lexas hand sought out hers under the covers and intertwined fingers. Both women sighed in contentment. Lexa closed her eyes and was soon asleep making tiny little snores which kept Clarke well amused for a long time before she too drifted off. 

Pressure on her bladder woke Clarke and she checked her watch realising it was 8 and they had been asleep a couple of hours. Looking around she realised Octavia had been in to collect their things. They both must have been passed out if they hadn't heard her. 

She needed to get Lexa up and back in the pond for an hour before readying for a good nights sleep. Looking down on the brunette she was hit with a powerful wave of emotion. Longing, tenderness and a multitude of other stronger feelings she didn't want to think about just yet. She didnt know what power compelled her but she leant down and pressed a lingering kiss on Lexas temple, not pulling back when she felt the brunette jerk awake. She placed a second kiss on her brow, a third on her nose and when Lexa tipped her head back more in hope than anything else she offered a short peck to waiting lips. Both women moaned at the contact and unable to help herself Clarke offered up a second, third and fourth light teasing peck. She was aware in the back of her mind that Lexa was still sick and now was not the time for this. When Lexa went to deepen the kiss she pulled back, gently cupping the brunettes face when she would have insisted on another. 

"Later" she promised, brushing her thumb across flushed cheeks "now I need to answer natures call and get you back in the pool before we settle for the night"

"Me too, I mean nature calls" Lexa admitted with some embarrassment, her cheeks flushing and Clarke chuckled at her. Clarke helped her up and out of the tent, their kisses not forgotten but there were currently more pressing issues. Octavia jumped up upon seeing them but Clarke waved her away as they headed into the trees. 

Several embarrassing minutes later and with red cheeks each they made their way into the cave, the fire blazing and keeping the area warm. Clarke raised her eyebrow at the bedding beside the fire and realised Octavia had set up camp there. Well the woman would just have to wait to go to bed, they required the pond. 

Clarke quickly helped Lexa strip and remove her bandages while checking her wounds. The smaller wounds were healing well having absorbed the salve but the back wound was still a concern. Clarke knew that it would take a couple of days at least for it to start healing. She would make her decision about going back then. 

Clarke hastily stripped herself then helped Lexa to enter the pond first before sliding in behind her. There was no pretence from either of them, Lexa wanted to be in her arms and Clarke wanted her there. Lexa sat across Clarke and enjoyed the feel of Clarke's hands on her side and hip. Her legs were straight out in front of her with one of Clarke's hooked over top. Clarke's arms around her. She laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and used her free hands to caress the blondes arms and legs. 

"So, what does this mean?" Lexa asked and Clarke sighed 

"It means you're too cute to resist and when you're better we need to talk" she admitted and Lexa had to grin, leaning forward to kiss the soft skin of the neck in front of her. 

"Then you better get me better asap" Lexa murmured with a satisfied smile. 

"Well that all depends" 

"On what?"

"How well you take orders" Clarke smirked and Lexa groaned and snuggled closer


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Bellamy POV. Some more cute Clexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Back at Camp Jaha Indra and Bellamy stood side by side watching the last embers die out from their passing ceremony. They were two of the last ones left, besides Lincoln, Raven and a couple of grounders. The others had left to grieve their people. 

Earlier there had been murmurs at the two stand in leaders. Where was their Heda and their Skaiprisa? Why were they not leading the ceremony? Indra had ignored them and continued with the ceremony. The grounders had understood this to mean she was temporarily in charge. Some Skaikru had insisted Bellamy tell them where Clarke was. Bellamy had merely stated that Clarke and the Commander had to tend to other matters and would be back as soon as they could. 

Finally Indra turned and looked at him. 

"Get some rest Bellamy, tomorrow we need to ready camp for winter. Our winters are harsh and it will take many days of preparation." She informed him "Most will take care of themselves but we will start by building a structure for Heda and Skaiprisa"

"Two new structures?" He asked confused. That would take a lot of time and Clarkes tent was designed for inclement weather. She would be fine for the winter. Lexa's tent admittedly needed a lot of work. 

"You are blind Bellamy of the Skaikru. We will build one structure for both" she slapped him on the back making him stumble forward as she walked off. On hell no. Not this merger business. Was she serious?

"Indra wait" he hurried to catch up "Are you mad? What do we tell the people? Where do we build it? Of what? Why them and not everyone else?" He stopped when he saw the woman becoming angry. 

"You ask too many questions" she snapped irritated "My people will think they are building a structure fit for their Heda. What your people think worries me not. We will build it where we all agree is best, but close to the centre of camp for protection" Bellamy nodded, not wanting to aggravate her further. He had to admit that made sense. There was plenty of room there as most of the camp was on the fringes, the centre being dominated largely by the Ark and the tents belonging to Lexa and Clarke and their guards.   
"As for what?" Indra continued "it will need to be up to the builders and engineers. We have built stone and wood structures before" then turning on her heel she left him. 

Bellamy sighed and watched her go. Either the commander and Clarke were going to put them on a pole or be thankful. He just hoped that what he had already seen between the two led towards the latter as he headed back to the Ark, not really paying attention to anything and not seeing the person until she stepped in front of him. He looked up and sighed. Shit. 

"Where is my daughter?" Abby demanded. 

Oh for fucks sake Clarke come back already he thought with exasperation. You can have this leadership business. 

"Listen Abby I don't know. All I know is she is with the Commander and they will be back in a few days. Maybe a week" he informed and tried to brush past her. 

"She went off alone with her?" Abby screeched and Bellamy turned on her furious

"Watch your mouth. That is the Commander you are talking about. Without Clarke here to influence them the grounders would shut your mouth permanently" he warned and noted that his words sunk in as she quickly looked around and nodded. 

"Is she Ok?" Abby dared ask. 

"Clarke is" Bellamy nodded and Abby was quick to catch on. 

"But The Commander isnt" Abby nodded "She appeared injured this morning." The older woman cocked her head to the side "Is that where the ice box, two missing vials of antibiotics and tablets have gone?" She asked next and Bellamy tried his best not to look guilty and remained silent. Abby sighed. "What's going on between the Commander and my daughter?" She asked next and once again Bellamy tried to decide how to answer. 

"You should try to get to know Lexa instead of the Commander, for Clarkes sake" he finally settled on and while she was trying to compute that he stepped around her before pausing "Tomorrow we ready the camp for winter. Including a new single shelter for The Commander and Skaiprisa. Indra's orders"

He walked off leaving her gaping after him. 

_______________

Back at the healing pond Clarke and Lexa were in their tent, heated rocks having been brought in to warm up the air. Lexa lay face down on the bed, her naked back exposed, Clarke having just finished administering the salve to her back and was now lightly caressing it to try and soothe the brunette. She was fascinated with the tattoo but hadn't dared ask Lexa about it yet, one day soon. It obviously held great meaning for her to cover her back in it. 

She lay on her side beside Lexa, head In her hand as she took liberties with touching Lexa. She was so enrapt with it she didn't hear the approaching footsteps as Octavia poked her head in and froze. 

Lexa was too out of it to notice the intrusion but Clarkes head snapped around and she glared a warning at her friend while not pausing in her ministrations. Octavia was going to see them in more compromising situations over the next few days and had been warned to keep her mouth shut. 

"What do you want?" She asked and the other woman seemed to snap out of her stupor, pushing forward into the tent to show the bread and cheese board and mugs she held. 

"Nyko said the Heda is due a tablet and must eat with it" she hastily put aside the board before freezing on seeing Lexa's back "Oh my God, Clarke!" Octavia turned stunned eyes to her leader and friend. 

"Why do you think we are here. For a bruise?" She growled frustrated and when Lexa murmured disturbed by volume of her voice took time to reassure her and continued her stroking for a few tense moments before turning back to Octavia. "She has others but not as bad. This was caused by a Reaper"

"Damn" Octavia knew they were riddled with disease. 

"Yeah." Clarke sighed. "Touch helps soothe the skin after"

"Any touch or just yours" Octavia teased and chuckled when her friend blushed. She stood and headed for the entrance. "Nice tattoo by the way. I think they are symbols of their rank, that would be one to symbolise her status as Heda" Clarke looked down at the tattoo that she had become fond of. She wasn't fussed what it meant. She just thought it was hot. She tried not to blush at her thoughts and turned to where Ocatavja was waiting with a smirk on her face as if knowing what she was thinking. "Leave the tray. I will collect it in the morning when I come with breakfast. Goodnight" and with that she disappeared. Not leaving time for Clarke to call after her. 

Clarke continued to stroke for several more long minutes before gently combing her fingers through dark locks. 

"Hey" she whispered. "I need to get up to get your medication and some bindings ok."

"Hmmm" Lexa murmured and she took that to mean ok as she slid from the warm bed and hurried for her pack and the ice chest to retrieve the medication. She hurried back to the bed and quickly roused Lexa more so she could cover her wound and bind her to keep everything covered. Lexa refused to put her shirt on saying she was due more of a back rub before going to sleep. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and handed over the cheese and bread board while she opened up the medication. 

"Eat" she ordered while determinedly ignoring Lexa sitting there holding the covers only just high enough for modesty. She drank her cup of water while watching Lexa nibble at her snack distractedly "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry" Lexa sighed and Clarke crawled around to sit behind her. Lexa immediately leant back against her like they had been doing this for years not a few hours. 

"I know but you have to eat something to have the tablets." Clarke whispered in her ear while reaching around and taking a piece of cheese which she offered to Lexa. Lexa took it with a sigh, taking long seconds to chew it. A few more pieces and some bread later and Clarke figured she had enough in her belly to have the tablet which she offered with the water. Lexa nearly choked on it, not used to swallowing medication.

They sorted themselves out again and even though they had slept half the day away they had a lot of catching up to do. Lexa practically draped herself over Clarke which the blonde smiled at, hardly bothered by the weight of her as she brought her left arm up to scratch lightly at the small of her back. She swore she heard the brunette purr like a kitten. 

It wasn't long before they were both deeply asleep, missing Octavia poking her head in one last time to check on them and smiling at the sight. It was a shame she couldn't tell anyone about this but then again who would believe her? Lightly tying the entrance together to keep them from flapping and letting cold air in she headed off to her own bed. She was sorely tempted to use the bath but knew only Heda or those she gave permission to could use it. Stoking the fire she crawled into her camp bed with a welcome sigh of relief. 

The next morning saw Clarke up early and heading into the trees well before others were up. Upon returning to camp she saw Nyko awake and packing up the cart. She went over to him and started to assist him by packing his bedroll.

"Thank you for your help yesterday Nyko."

"Always skaiprisa" he nodded and she hefted his bedroll and put it in the cart. 

"If we are not back by sunset in 3 days from now send Lincoln with more supplies. I'm sure he will want to see Octavia by then" she chuckled and Nyko managed a weak smile. 

"What is your plan skaiprisa?" He asked and she sighed. 

"If she hasn't showed signs of improvement in a few days then she will need mother to treat her on the Ark and I will bring her back. Before then if she gets worse. If not we will stay about a week. Give her time to heal and rest up" she offered with a shrug

"I will tell Indra and Bellamy" he nodded. 

"Thank you Nyko. Make sure you eat before you go ok" she gave him a warm pat on the back before walking back to the tent. She arrived just in time to find Lexa stirring. She stood at the entrance of the tent and watched as Lexa seemed to reach for her then realising she wasn't there prop herself up on her elbows and look around calling her name

"Clarke?"

"Hey" she stepped forward and moved to rejoin her on the bed, reaching out to run her hand over exposed shoulders. Lexa shivered. 

"Come back to bed" She groaned "Too early"

"You would know how?" Clarke chuckled. "If you need the privy now would be the time. Only Nyko is up"

"You know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Lexa sighed but with Clarkes help managed to drag herself up.   
5 minutes later and they were back snuggled in the bed while waiting for some breakfast. It was still early, only 6.30am, but instead of going back to sleep they simply lay there quietly, not finding any need or reason to talk as they lay in comfort together. 

Lexa's mind was turning over though. Two days after declaring that she wasn't ready Clarke was willingly laying half naked in bed with her. She knew now it wasn't because she had to, but because she wanted to. Clarke had kissed her again yesterday too, willingly. Clarke had made the move without coercion as she had been asleep. She had hope now for a future with Clarke, for however long that may last. She hoped she could convince Clarke to give her a shot, hoped this week she could get to know Clarke, wow her and convince her to share her tent when they got back to Camp Jaha. She winced slightly ok maybe she would need to build some type of more permanent housing first, leave the tent as her throne room and war room. Maybe waterproof it a bit more. 

"I can hear your mind ticking away" Clarke whispered "what are you thinking?"

"Mainly that this is nice" Lexa offered and dared to admit "I could get used to it"

"Could you just" Clarke grinned. "Well you just get better first, then we will talk merger"

Lexa immediately stiffened at the mention of the merger and raised her head "I promised not to push you. You aren't ready"

"That feels like a lifetime ago" Clarke sighed "and even then I guess I thought we had plenty of time. But we don't. This war is over but there is bound to be another. I could have lost you"

"But you didnt" Lexa murmured 

"It was too close Lexa" Clarke insisted and Lexa sighed, propping herself on her arms, looking down at a troubled Clarke. 

"I'm not going anywhere ok" Lexa insisted "we will rest up for a couple of days and then talk about what happens when we go back. No serious talks before then"

"Oh and what happens when we go back?" Clarke asked intrigued despite herself and distracting Lexa by starting to stroke her sides, smiling when she shuddered and her eyes darkened. Oh yeah she had Lexas measure now. 

"Well I was thinking that my tent is too big for one, though I was hoping to build a permanent structure, and well I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep alone again after this week" Lexa blurted completely forgetting no serious talk rule. Clarke blinked, stunned at the admission but secretly liking it. But she had a condition. 

"I can handle sleep Lexa, I can handle this. It's more......intimate stuff that might have to wait a while" Clarke admitted and Lexa cocked her head to the side, contemplating. Could she handle that? As much as she ached for Clarke now she knew her body was too sore and fatigued to do any justice. Once it was healed it would protest loudly being close to Clarke and going without. But she would do it because it was Clarke. She nodded and their gazes collided and held, drawn to each other.  
It had always been like this, Lexa admitted, from the moment Clarke came storming into her tent and their gazes had clashed she had been captivated. She was one hundred times more so now, if not more. Neither was aware they were leaning in to each other, their lips a hair width apart when the tent flap was pushed back and Octavia entered obliviously. 

Her greeting froze on her lips as she came to a grinding halt catching the two women in a private moment. Oh this so wasn't fair. Why did she volunteer for this again? Well it could have been worse. 

"Sorry" she murmured when two pissed off faces turned towards her and she held up the tray to show them their breakfast before placing it on the ground and beating a hasty retreat. A mug from last nights snack, hastily thrown by a frustrated Clarke, smashing at her heals as she fled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. We read them all.


	6. The Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day

Clarke woke early the next morning to wind and rain battering the tent. It made the task of going into the trees a lot harder and she returned cold and saturated to the tent. Lexa was awake and needing a trip herself. Clarke took her out then straight to the healing pond to get warm. 

Octavia was still deeply asleep, curled into a tight ball in front of a dampened fire. Keeping an eye on her friend in case she woke, she quickly stripped Lexa and got her into the pool. Then she dared to go stoke the fire and add some logs. Octavia didn't stir and she was hardly surprised. It had been long stressful months since they had landed on earth. 

Hurrying back towards Lexa she stripped and slipped into the pool, teeth chattering as she pulled Lexa into her arms and held the brunette close. 

Octavia woke maybe a half hour later and seeing the fire stoked looked around in confusion. Upon seeing the two women cuddled up in the pool she smiled and quietly got to her feet and left the cave. 

Clarke watched her go, knowing she would be back soon with their breakfast. She mentally prepared herself for more bread and cheese. Looking down at Lexa she realised the brunette had fallen asleep in her arms. If she wasn't aware that sleep assisted healing she would be concerned about how much the woman was sleeping. Her body was still weak and she was easily tired. Another day or so and she would be sleeping less. 

She was still awed that Lexa trusted her enough to be this vulnerable around her. Lexa was always strong, someone Clarke had leaned on. Maybe it would change when Lexa was better but Clarke hoped not. She liked the idea of Lexa coming to her every night with the need to be held. It would truly prove to her how Lexa felt about her if she showed vulnerability when in private. 

Lexa murmured her name in her sleep and Clarke smiled, pressing a kiss to her brow and stroking her hair. Lexa snuggled in closer and Clarke smirked. Just like a little girl. Clarke continued to stroke her hair until Octavia returned with a large covered tray. Placing it down beside her she lifted the cover. 

Although there was bread and cheese she was happy to see some strips of dried meat as Octavia said she would get their drinks and one of Lexas tablets. Clarke told her to bring her own breakfast and after a seconds hesitation Octavia nodded and left. 

Upon her return Clarke ordered her to take off her boots and roll up her pant legs so she could paddle her feet. She was observant and had seen the other brunette hobbling. She suspected she may have blisters or a twisted ankle. Octavia protested but did as requested. Though she saw a couple of small blisters she winced upon noticing the swollen bruised ankle. 

"When did that happen?" She asked as Octavia placed her feet in the water with a sigh then took the liberties to wash her hands and face. 

"Last night. I slipped on rocks when nature called" Octavia shrugged "I've had worse. It will be fine"

"I will wrap it after breakfast" Clarke insisted and Octavia sighed knowing she was beat and merely chomped on a strip of meat. Clarke ate her share of the meal before deciding to wake sleeping beauty, glaring at Octavia who snorted when Lexa merely snuggled in closer. 

"Komba ona Leksa (come on Lexa). Time to wake and eat" she shook the woman

"No Clarke. I was having a nice sex dream" Lexa complained and Octavia choked on her drink as Clarke went red. Lexa sat up hastily on hearing Octavia present and shot the other brunette a glare. Then turned that glare on Clarke.

"You could have warned me!" She growled and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Like I knew what you were going to blurt out." She grumbled before taking a strip of meet and popping it in Lexas mouth. "Eat" Lexa mumbled but did as she was told. She didn't move from Clarkes lap. She eyed Octavia while she ate. 

"Why are you paddling your feet in my pond?"

"Because I said she could" Clarke intervened and shoved a piece of cheese in Lexa's mouth when she went to protest "She has a sprained ankle"

"You said huh" Lexa raised a brow at her and Clarke simply watched her calmly. "You're lucky I am weak"

"You're full of shit" Clarke responded and Octavia's jaw dropped open in shock upon hearing it and then seeing Lexa smile. 

"You like me like this" Lexa winked

"True" Clarke nodded and they smiled at each other. 

"Oh God you two are nauseous" Octavia thought she had stepped into an alternative world and when the other two turned to her in shock she grinned "forgot I was here huh?"

"If you so much as..."

"I know Heda." Octavia cut her Commander off. She kind of liked seeing these two like this. They deserved to have some fun. Have each other and enjoy their time. She quickly stood up and grabbed her shoes to pull them on. 

"Octavia" Clarke protested and she held up a hand

"Look after Heda first and then you can check my ankle" she picked up her empty breakfast plate and headed for the cave entrance with a slight limp. 

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Lexa groaned and Clarke shrugged

"I think she will make a great personal guard" 

"Surely you jest" Lexa stared at her incredulous and Clarke shook her head 

"Indra has trained her personally. She is her second. She will remain her second but I'd rather her be around than one of your usual male guards"

"I had male guards for a reason" Lexa scowled "they are big and tall and scary looking. No one will mess with them" Clarke tried not to snort. Yeah right. 

"Octavia is special and desperate to fit in. You know she spent 16 years living under the floorboards of the Ark" Clarke paused when Lexa shot her a disturbed look "She was a second child which was forbidden. When the Chancellor found out they put her in a cell and floated her mother"

"And you call us barbaric" Lexa snorted. Children were a blessing. 

"I trust Octavia to protect you at all costs" Clarke continued ignoring her comment. She knew all too well how barbaric they had been. Her mother had aided in her fathers death. 

"Me?" Lexa was non plussed at Clarkes words.

"She respects you. You allowed Indra to train her. Surely you notice she looks at you for approval all the time as much as Indra"

"I had not" Lexa scowled realising just a few short days ago she had ordered the woman's death. "I do not deserve it"

"You do, but your ways could use a bit of tweaking" Clarke teased and when Lexa looked at her confused added "you could change some things a bit"

"It is how we survive" Lexa growled

"Have we not agreed we deserve more than that?" Clarke reminded and Lexa smiled 

"But you're not ready" she did her own reminding and Clarke scowled. 

"Oh shof op" Clarke grumbled and cupping her face pulled her in for a kiss. Lexa blinked in surprise, this wasn't a soft gentle meeting of the lips as their previous kisses had been. This was a true kiss, with passion behind it. Mentally shaking herself she came out of her shock in time to open her mouth and kiss Clarke back. Both women groaned as electricity zipped down their spines and heat engulfed them as the kiss deepened still. Lexa demanded entry with her tongue and Clarke opened for her. 

Lexa felt like she was starving for Clarke, her emotions pouring out and she just couldn't get close enough. It's been a long time since she has been this desperate just for a kiss. She wasn't sure she had been before. 

As for Clarke she was stunned by the emotions buffeting her, she hadn't felt anything like this ever before. It was addictive and scary and overwhelming at the same time. 

Shaking she broke the kiss and buried her face in Lexa's neck overwhelmed. Lexa was a bit put out by having Clarke withdraw, her body demanding further contact. But then felt Clarke shaking and was concerned. 

"Hey" she whispered "You ok?"

Clarke nodded and held on tight "I never knew" she whispered

"Never knew what?" Lexa stroked her hair. 

"How it could feel, so strong and overwhelming. It was so strong Lex" Clarke used her name as a nickname and Lexa quite enjoyed it coming from the blonde so let it go. She was confused by Clarkes reaction still. 

"But I'm not your first" 

Clarke sighed and raised her head "I know and that's why it overwhelmed me. I felt more in that kiss than I did with my other previous experiences"

"Oh" Lexa finally understood, slightly shocked. That made her chest swell with pride though. "I would be honoured if you allow me to show you the pleasures of the body. I promise to take it at the pace you decree is acceptable" she cupped Clarke's cheek tenderly as she promised "If you get overwhelmed tell me. If there is anything you need to know you just have to ask"

Clarke nodded and pressed her forehead against Lexa's. They sat there for long minutes breathing each other in. Finally Clarke sighed. "As much as I hate to do this you need your medication and we need to get out of the pool"

"You always like to put a dampener on things" Lexa complained but did as Clarke insisted and they were soon walking side by side together back to the tent, rug over their heads to protect them from the driving rain. 

"God that's cold" Clarke complained once in the tent. She helped settle Lexa onto the bed, the brunette still too stiff and ungainly. Clarke went about applying salve and bandages to Lexa's ankle, thigh and hip before giving Lexa a pained look. Lexa nodded in understanding then grit her teeth through the pain of the salve being applied. 

Clarke placed the pot aside that held the salve and quickly lay down beside the brunette, rubbing her back gently and murmuring to her while pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder. Dammit she hated doing this. It pained her to hurt Lexa like this. It was long minutes later when Lexa finally calmed and looked at her, green eyes dull. 

"It hasn't gotten any easier"

"I know. But it has barely been a day. It will" she promised "You're other wounds are responding well"

"Easy for you to say" Lexa muttered

"Don't think this comes easy for me" Clarke was affronted slightly "It hurts me to hurt you but it's necessary for you to heal"

"I know Clarke" she sighed as her eyes started to flutter "I am weak"

"You're not weak, you are injured and sick. There is a difference" Clarke assured brushing back her hair. "Get some sleep. I have to go check Octavia's ankle and I will be back"

"I do nothing but sleep" Lexa grumbled even as her eyes started to close

"It helps you heal. You need it so do as you're told" she instructed then smiled when she realised Lexa was already half out of it. She continued to brush back her hair until Lexa gave a half snore indicating she was asleep. 

Clarke pressed a last kiss to her brow and rolled away to get up. She looked around the tent to try and find her clothes but couldn't see them. There was however two fresh bundles of clothes stacked neatly at the side if the tent. She recognised some clothes as hers, ones she hadn't seen since her days on the Ark. Where had they come from? Octavia she guessed. She hoped they fit. She had become more toned since her time on the Ark. Only one way to find out she figured. 

In the end the pants were a little tight but not overly, the tops were fine and she pulled on her boots and jacket and headed outside. She found though the rain had let up for now the wind had gotten stronger, buffeting her as she looked around and found Octavia and two of the guards in the camp. They were struggling with tarps they were trying to tie down to make shelters around the camp. She hurried over to help them and received thanks for the extra muscle. 

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked around at the large protected area. 

"We needed an area to protect a fire Skaiprisa" one guard stated "We need it for warmth and to cook on"

Clarke looked around and realised they had created a lean to of sorts. Protecting a new fire pit from any weather that came down from the North. It was ok but they could do better. Make it bigger and stronger.   
"We need more. If the breeze comes up and it rains or snows it can easily dampen the fire. What else have we got?" she asked the guards and the next thing she knew she was being shown a pile of tarps and hessian netting and she had an idea. 

It took a couple of hours but they had a three sided protected area in tarps built back towards the cover of the trees and large enough to stand in to prevent the risk of fire. The walls protected the north, east and west sides to the fire A wall of hessian netting was formed from the east wall out at a slight angle to form an entrance and allow some small protection from the south. Most the inclement weather should come from the north or north west so they should be well protected. It meant they didn't have to spend every hour of every day in their tents if it rained or snowed. 

"Good enough for a few days or a week" Clarke nodded in approval then turned sharply at noise behind them, pulling out her ever handy pistol. The two missing guards froze, hessian sacks falling off their shoulders with a thump. 

"Skaiprisa?" one asked confused and she lowered her gun

"Where have you been?" She growled

"Hunting" the same guard looked at Octavia

"We heard feral pigs this morning." Octavia informed "I ordered them to go kill one before the storm comes in so we had plenty of food"

"I see" Clarke eyed their bags "And you were successful?"

"Two sows Skaiprisa." The guard beamed proudly "We will feast every meal"

"Good, you have done well" she told them "Lets hope you know how to cook, I look forward to a roasted leg tonight" she informed and slapped him on the back as she walked past him "Octavia come, it's time to check that ankle" she declared walking towards her tent. 

She found Lexa had not moved and was still snoring lightly when she entered the tent, Octavia on her heals. Clarke headed for her pack and ordered Octavia to sit quietly and take her boots off. Octavia sat on the floor and pulled off her right boot. "Both of them. I'll treat your blisters too"

Octavia sighed but did as she was told. Clarke organised some salve and bandages then walked over to her friend. 

"The salve may sting a bit but its well worth it" she offered as she sat in front of her and took her left foot, examining it then scooping up some salve and started to apply

"For fucks sake" Octavia hissed "Holy fuck you put this on Heda's back? How come she doesn't scream bloody murder?"

"Cause she isn't a wimp like you." Clarke stirred and when Octavia shot her a look reminded "Why do you think I give her back rubs?" She looked over at Lexa still sleeping soundly "I hate hurting her. It pains me every time. I nearly refuse to do it but I know it helps her."

"It always hurts us to hurt the one we love" Octavia nodded

"Yeah it does" Clarke side and realising what Octavia got her to admit shot her a look. Octavia smiled in understanding. 

"You don't need to admit it to her yet but don't lie to yourself ok"

"Yeah" Clarke sighed then moved to applying salve to Octavia's right foot and ankle making the brunette hiss "Sorry"

"No you're not" Octavia managed to chuckle as she watched as Clarke expertly wrapped her ankle. 

"Make sure you keep it wrapped, firm not tight. If you have any issues come see me. When we aren't in the pool try and soak it for a bit ok"

"Excuse me, it's my pool. That's my decision" came a voice behind them and they turned to find Lexa watching them closely and Octavia gulped. "Then again if she's going to be our personal bodyguard she needs to be fit and healthy"

"What?" Octavia squeaked and Lexa raised a brow

"You didn't tell her?"

"We have been busy around the camp. Didn't exactly have time." Clarke shrugged 

"Wait, you two want me to be your bodyguard?" Octavia was stunned with the request. She could only stare slack jawed. 

"I don't believe it. Someone's rendered Octavia speechless" Clarke waved a hand in front of the brunette's face to see if she was still with them. Octavia knocked it away annoyed and turned to Lexa with awe.

"Are you serious Heda? It would be an honour." She frowned "But what of Indra?"

"Indra is my General. You will still be her second and follow her orders in battle unless Clarke or I give you a direct order ourselves" she informed "When not in battle or times of war you will be with us unless we tell you to leave. You will hear and see things you will not be able to repeat or I will kill you myself"

"Lex" Clarke sighed but Octavia nodded. 

"I understand Heda"

"Whenever Clarke and I leave camp you go with us" Lexa continued like neither of them had spoken "you will be head of our protective detail. The only time you leave our sides will be when we want privacy to which you will stand guard outside our tent and not let anyone in, even if its a blizzard"

"Sha Heda" Octavia nodded 

"You won't get to be with Lincoln a lot, except at nights when regular guards will watch our tent"

"It will make the nights all the more special Heda" Octavia offered and was surprised when the other woman chuckled. 

"I am sure it will and I understand fully" Lexa looked over at Clarke who was blushing bright red at the implication before rolling her eyes and packing up her medical kit. 

"You should be so lucky!" She muttered causing both the brunettes to offer hurriedly choked off chuckles when she glared at them. 

"So what has kept you busy around camp?" Lexa asked hurriedly not wanting to get in further trouble. 

"A storm is coming. We made a protected area to keep a fire going and to take shelter in" Octavia informed while Clarke pointedly added 

"You can see it when you are better and able to get around"

"I need to use the privy" Lexa stated, rather out of the blue Octavia thought but Clarke stood, hands on hips and glared at the Commander. 

"You're not checking it out and that's final"

"Shall I pee in our bed?" Lexa challenged. 

"You do and you'll be looking for someone else to share it" Clarke informed and Octavia was getting dizzy with the back and forth. She was rather surprised Heda was letting Clarke talk to her like this. She watched as Clarke stormed over to the pile of clothes and picked up some before going over to help the Heda dress. As mad as Clarke appeared to be she was gentle with The Commander before assisting her to her feet. "You are too stubborn for your own good. Privy and back to the tent"

"Sha love" Lexa agreed quietly so only Clarke could hear and smiled when Clarke melted and went shy, a red stain spreading across her cheeks. Lexa stepped forward slowly and took her hand. 

Octavia watched the byplay, the caring, and the love between them was palpable and blindingly obvious. As they made to head outside she stepped in front and led the way, practicing her new role and assessing the danger before allowing them out. She walked so far into the tree line with them before stopping and waiting for their return. Of course once back at the camp Lexa insisted on a quick visit to the new shelter, eyeing it impressed. 

Upon entering she could see it was quite spacious and could hold the 7 of them easily. It was also toasty warm, as warm as their tent and the air smelled delicious and she realised they had been hunting. The guards stood upon seeing her but she waved them back to their duties. All but one who had been merely observing. 

"Heda" he nodded 

"You have all done well. I am impressed" she admitted

"It was Octavias idea and Skaiprisa came up with this" he informed and Lexa continued to look around. 

Clarke had noted that since her absence logs had been dragged in to sit on around the fire. Extra Hessian netting had been hung over the shelter for more protection as no matter how tight you tied the tarps together there was always a gap. The thick hessian would provide more resistance to the elements. 

"You have done a commendable job" Lexa nodded "Is there any more hessian netting left?"

"Sha Heda. Nyko brought such a large supply we are unsure what to do with it." The guard admitted. 

"Hang it around camp, offer as much protection as you can. If there is sleet or snow we want to be able to move from our tents to here or the cave without getting soaked"

"Sha Heda" he nodded happy to be given a job to do. 

"Start after your meal, do what it takes. Work hard and at the end of the day after I have used it you may use the pool" she informed surprising everyone including Clarke. All the guards looked at each other in shock before one managed weakly. 

"Sha Heda. It is an honour" he informed and Lexa nodded and turning slowly headed out of the tent. Clarke and Octavia hurried after her. Octavia to do her job, Clarke as she was worried Lexa had overdone it. Lexa was slow but made it back to their tent under her own steam. 

Lexa practically collapsed on the bed with a scowl. She hated being so weak. She knew it was the infection from the wound and her fever that did it. She thought Clarke did well to hold her tongue as she stripped her of her clothes down to her undershirt. Lexa looked at Octavia who seemed to be already taking her job seriously and standing guard. Lexa rolled her eyes. 

"Leave us. Bring us our sanch (lunch) when ready and help the other guards protect the camp. Later you can have a bath too"

"Sha Heda" Octavia replied then hurriedly left the tent. 

Lexa lay down under the covers, glad for their warmth. Looking up at Clarke she was once again struck by her beauty. It had ensnared her right from the start. 

"Lay with me" she implored and held out her hand while giving her best puppy dog look. She bit back a grin when Clarke sighed and shucked her clothes before sliding under the covers to join her. Lexa immediately cuddled close as Clarke wrapped her arms around her. She felt safe, secure, protected and invincible. She sighed. 

Love is weakness, but only if you let it. Love could make you stronger too. While she may be weak in private like this, she had no doubt her love for Clarke would make her stronger in life, on the battlefield and in negotiations. With Clarke by her side she would be more determined than ever. 

She sighed as Clarke started to stroke her back and she felt her body turn to liquid at her touch. Right now she was quite content with weakness.


	7. Healing

Lexa wasn't sure how a simple walk around camp could wear one out so much but she was exhausted all afternoon and lay curled into Clarke sleeping the sleep of the dead. Not even the consistent sound of cutting wood, thumps in the ground and shouts could wake her. It really did prove to everyone that their Heda, who usually woke at the soft tread of a shoe, was indeed very sick. 

Clarke was intrigued by what was going on but as the afternoon passed and the wind picked up then heavy rain could be heard she was glad for having an excuse to stay inside.   
She watched as shadows moved around the tent and at 3 when a slightly drenched Octavia came in with a snack she asked what was going on. 

"Just doing what Heda instructed to do. Finally got the poles up. We didnt exactly bring building tools" Octavia answered cryptically before leaving the tent. 

An hour or so later a large shadow came over the tent and the rain practically came to a stop besides a few drips. Well now she really was intrigued. It was close to 5.30 when Lexa woke and looked around. 

"Wasn't it raining earlier" she asked and Clarke shrugged

"Still is. Edge of the storm has come in. Wind has picked up too"

Lexa listened hard in concentration and realised Clarke was right. So if the tent wasn't being effected it meant the men and Octavia had prepared the camp as she requested. 

"I need to get up" she informed, struggling to push upright. 

"Of course you do" Clarke sighed but helped her up gently and assisted her getting dressed before dressing herself. She insisted Lexa wrap herself in a rug before heading outside. 

As soon as they stepped outside the drop in temperature was obvious and Lexa shivered despite being rugged up. She could see her guards had been busy protecting the camp as the clearing on the camp side of the pond was totally protected by the hessian nettings from the tree line to over their tent and out to the fresh water pond. A small gap in the netting giving access to fresh water. 

It wasn't a huge area and under normal circumstances she would expect her men to do it quite easily in half the time with half the men. However she knew that was with tools that hadn't been provided on this camping trip. She knew all they had were an axe and a couple of camp shovels. 

Looking around she noticed they had made poles out of branches and smaller trees. Somehow managing to dig holes deep enough in the earth to sink them into and was secured by large piles of rocks at their base. She shuffled over to one and gave it a shake, unable to budge it in her weekend state. She hoped that meant it would hold. From the poles they had tied the hessian netting to cover the camp site. They were currently working on the last net. 

She was not surprised when Octavia spotted them first and called out

"Heda!"

The others turned then and echoed her cries. She held up a hand to quieten them and indicated they should get back to work. She was aware of Clarke standing behind her and turned to face her. The blonde was watching her with a mixture of amusement and concern and Lexa sighed. 

"Bath?" she asked and had to bite back a smile when Clarke rolled her eyes but gently wrapped an arm around her and started to guide her up the protected path to the Pool. Lexa doubted she would have protested, even if she wasn't as weak as a newborn. 

After a nice soak in the pool they returned to the tent. Heated rocks had been brought in to warm up the inside. Lexa was over having the salve applied and in pain asked if she could just have the other needle and take the tablets for a while. 

Clarke, heartbroken at the pain Lexa must be in to make such a request said she would check the wound in the morning and make her decision then. Lexa hoped her wound showed some improvement. She couldn't take this torture much longer. 

Clarke lay beside Lexa and stroked her back, outlining the brunettes tattoos was one of her favourite exercises and Lexa seemed to like it too. Clarke hadn't really thought about tattoos before, certainly not for herself but she certainly liked them on Lexa. She didnt want her covered in them, wanted a bit of natural flesh to admire, but if Lexa wanted more she wouldn't be objecting too loud. She would ask Lexa once she was well. 

Soon Lexa started to calm and Clarke pressed a kiss to her sweating brow and said she needed to bind her back and that would be it for the night. Lexa didn't so much as grumble and with assistance sat up. Clarke bound her as quickly as she could and was just tying it off when Octavia called out requesting entrance. 

"Enter" Lexa bade and quickly pulled the rugs up to cover herself. 

"Just as well" Clarke grumbled making the brunette smirk before Octavia entered carrying a large platter. Clarkes mouth started to water when she smelled roast pork and saw a pile of heaped meat with some bread and potatoes. Oh thank God, a decent meal. 

Octavia placed it on the bed in front of them then returned outside where a guard stood with two mugs of water. She thanked him and re entered the tent, placing the mugs down in reach. 

"I'll be back later for the dishes" she informed

"Stay. Go bring your meal and eat with us" Lexa requested surprising Octavia and Clarke alike. Octavia beat a hasty retreat and Clarke turned to Lexa in surprise. "What? She is our guard. I should get to know her"

"Ha. Three days ago you wanted to kill her" Clarke muttered, organising herself to sit behind Lexa so the woman could rest against her. Lexa shrugged and reached for some meat. She had to admit it was a lot better than their previous meals and suddenly her appetite returned and she attacked the meal with gusto. 

Octavia, who returned and sat at the foot of their bed noticed this and shared a smile with Clarke. Maybe the Heda was on the mend. 

___________________

The following morning after a surprisingly large breakfast of bacon cuts on toasted bread Clarke checked Lexa's wound then looked up into begging green eyes. 

"OK we will see. But you will need more baths and today I need to go pick seaweed to make tea and a supplement paste. This one won't sting but will take longer to work" Clarke informed her "If you go backwards you get the second needle and we go back to the salve, ok"

"Sha" Lexa smiled relieved and stated "the pond and the stream leading out of it should have plenty of what you are looking for"

"Fine, no complaints about me not taking naps with you either" Clarke warned. Lexa was disappointed but agreed. 

So the day was set and when Clarke wasn't assisting Lexa with her baths or meals and during her nap times she would be collecting the seaweed she required. She instructed Octavia and the guards that they would be staying a week, possibly longer and to expect supplies in a couple of days. 

She requested they boil water for Lexa's meals so she could make tea for her. They nodded their understanding and Clarke left while she had a break in the weather to collect the seaweed. 

The rest of the day followed suit, collecting seaweed when she could, making tea and paste which she treated Lexa with. The paste was cold and slimy but Lexa dared not complain. 

When they went to bed that night Clarke was relieved to see that there may indeed be a small improvement in Lexa. She held the brunette closer to her as she let herself relax completely for the first time in days. 

The next two days followed the same pattern, with Lexa resting less and less and Clarke treating her with the alternative medicine. 

Clarke and Octavia shared relieved looks that night as they retired. 

___________________

Back at Camp Jaha they were incredibly busy preparing for the upcoming winter. Bellamy had honestly never been so sore. He worked side by side with Indra and could barely keep up with the woman. She was a machine. 

On the third night Nyko informed them Clarke and Lexa wouldn't return for another few days and he would be sending Lincoln out in the morning with fresh supplies. 

The temperature was dropping so rapidly he was sure it was going to snow soon. He hoped Clarke and Lexa would be warm enough. He wondered if there was anything he could send them but figured they were resourceful. 

He sighed as the heavens opened up again soaking him within meters of the Ark. That was so typical. Oh well he was already wet he might as well detour to the new tent they had built to see if it was surviving the torrential downpours they were having. 

As he approached from the outside he could see it stood firm in the wind and rain. He would just check the inside for any leaks and then head home to get dry and warm. He figured maybe Indra had already made spot checks on the place but figured he owed Clarke to do it too. 

As he entered the tent he realised immediately he wasn't alone and upon seeing the person sighed. Well shit. 

"What are you doing here Abby?"

The older woman turned to him slowly, eyes distressed. He wanted to feel sorry for her but he just couldn't. She had made her bed. Now she had to lay in it. Clarke was a big girl, grown up and 100 times the leader she had ever been. 

"I heard through the grapevine Clarke would be away for a few more days" Abby sighed "I know they have gone somewhere so the Commander can heal. Which means it must be bad and they dont want the people to see" she paused and Bellamy could only offer up a nod. 

Abby sighed and threw up her hands "I could have fixed her here" she muttered and Bellamy shot her incredulous look. The Heda would rather die. Abby shrugged and continued "I realised they must be camping so I came to Clarkes tent to see if she had any warm clothes I could send. Imagine my surprise when I found this"

"It's a nice tent. Suitable for Skaiprisa" he informed

"The Commander too it appears. They are serious about this merger business"

Bellamy sighed. Time to be brutally honest. 

"Anyone with eyes can see the Heda would give up her life for your daughter. Her ways are harsh but I have come to learn she is not a bad person. Not around Clarke anyway. For that reason the others and I accept her" He admitted "Nyko informs me they have become close at the camp"

"What?" Abby croaked shocked

"You heard me" Bellamy kept his gaze level on the brunette "They care for each other. They built an alliance out of necessity, then a bond formed built on trust and respect. Then a friendship. That friendship is turning into something more, you can see it every time you look at them together"

He paused as she turned away but continued on. "This week, away from camp, they are getting to know each other as Clarke and Lexa, not Skaiprisa and Heda. I can't say for certain on a merger but I've been informed they will be happy with this tent and will share it."

He watched as she made her way over to a chair in the corner of the tent and slumped into it like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. 

"For whatever reason Clarke has forgiven you for what you did to her father" he paused when she stiffened "She is a better person than most of us here and it's only because of our respect for her as our leader that you survive even now" he took a step forward while trying to control the simmering temper the loss of his mother caused. Abby looked truly scared of him for a moment before she straightened her spine. 

"I would advise you not to do anything stupid or rash. I will be watching you and if I am not I can guarantee Indra and the grounders are. You're only hope is to accept Clarkes decision and get to know the woman your daughter cares for better. Clarke will choose the Commander over you so don't delude yourself. You are outnumbered Abby, even Kane approves of the match"

She didnt look shocked at his admission so he figured she already knew herself 

"Listen Abby you're an asset to us, all of us. Skaikru and grounders alike. You're our healer and we need you. But you're more of an asset to Clarke. You're her mother and she needs you. All she wants is your approval and a kind word. Not to mention your acceptance of her as a leader. Just think about it Ok" he stated and when she just sat their mutely he gave a heavy sigh and left the tent. What was he going to do? 

______________

Lexa and Clarke were sharing a bath on their 4th morning and were relaxing quietly when Clarke asked suddenly

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" Lexa teased tipping her head back on the Clarke's shoulder and chuckled at the raised eyebrow Clarke was giving her. 

"I have seen 20 summers." she finally answered. It was just the latest in a long line of questions and answers they had been playing for the last day or two. 

"So you became Heda at 14?"

"13" Lexa corrected picking up a hand that was wrapped around her waist and playing with the fingers. "How about you? How old are you?"

"Ha ha like you can't remember the others wanting to make a big deal out of my 18th" she grumbled and Lexa couldn't help but grin. Yeah she did. Clarke had hidden at TonDC most of the day. 

"So 13 is young to become Heda" Clarke questioned further and Lexa could only shrug

"It isn't unheard of."

"Weren't you scared?" Clarke asked next

"No."

"Don't lie" Clarke scowled down at her. 

"I'm not. I was already Anya's second, had seen battle, killed. She trained me well" Although she sounded quite calm Clarke could feel how tense she was. Losing Anya had been very hard on the brunette. Trying to lighten the mood she chuckled

"She sure liked to smack me around the head" Clarke smiled at the memory "It was just as well I liked her"

"Yeah she had a mean whack if you weren't paying attention" Lexa's lips twitched

"Oh. What distracted you?" Clarke teased and felt Lexa's tension return. "Lex?"

"I ... Costia. She was 3 years older, a good warrior. I'd get enrapt watching her train. Anya would catch me and make me pay"

"That I'm not surprised at" Clarke mumbled and watched Lexa closely, watching to see if there was any further tension. "Did Costia show interest back?"

"I was 13" Lexa snorted "Though I had made it plainly obvious and she knew she made me wait 2 years before even saying hello back. Another year after that before she made her interest known too"

Clarke smiled at this, hardly surprised. 13-15 was far too young for an older girl. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to her shoulder and asked

"How long were you together?"

"A year" Lexa pulled away suddenly buffeted by memories of said time and what had happened to her former partner.

"Lex" Clarke reached out to her but the brunette shook her head.

"I'm tired. I need to sleep" Lexa claimed and Clarke sighed knowing that was a load of BS but letting her go anyway. She was stronger now and could move around on her own. She waited until Lexa was wrapping herself in a rug for warmth before getting out. She was aware that Lexa's eyes flicked to her, raking over her body. She saw the eyes darken and nostrils flare as her body responded to the stare. Clarke was unashamed and stood there letting Lexa look her fill before the brunette looked away and walked off. 

Clarke hurried to dry herself and get dressed before heading after her. As she headed for the tent a noise from the forest caught her attention. Hers and the guards as Octavia and the four men rushed out forming a barrier around the tent. Clarke could quite easily hear the clip clop of hooves and the rumble of a cart. She hoped it was Lincoln with more supplies but she would stay braced, hand going to her gun, then swearing when she realised she left it in the tent. 

The Horse and cart broke through into the clearing then and it was as Clarke had expected. She smiled when Octavia called Lincoln's name and hurried to him, embracing him as he jumped down off the cart. She decided to let Lexa have time to gather her thoughts and headed over to see what supplies they had been brought. 

As she approached she could see Octavia was occupied still with Lincoln. 

"Octavia" she called and the woman jumped and turned "You have a job to do. No distractions"

"Yes Skaiprisa" Octavia nodded and pulled away from Lincoln who frowned. Clarke couldn't help but go easy. 

"Since the Heda is not here I will allow it this once. But don't ever get distracted like that with the Heda around. You have been warned, no distractions until night time" she nodded at Octavia who nodded back, lesson learned. She was glad the Heda wasn't there to see her slip up. 

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked confused as he watched Octavia go to the cart and start unpacking. 

"Octavia has accepted the role as the Heda's personal body guard. Mine too. She will guard us from the moment we step out of the tent until we retire at night. No distractions. No exceptions" Clarke informed and Lincoln looked stunned. "Except in war when she will follow Indra into battle"

"That is a huge honour and never been done before"

"The Heda must remain safe and it puts Octavia in a dangerous position" Clarke Informed. "You must not distract her while on duty"

"Sha skaiprisa" he nodded fully understanding the responsibility that had been given his girlfriend. He was proud and scared for her all at once but knew she was strong. He had seen it when he met her. Indra had seen enough to make her her second. She was a great warrior. 

Clarke went to the back of the cart searching for more medical supplies and upon finding them scooped them up and headed for the tent. Upon entering she paused upon seeing Lexa was indeed passed out in bed. Surprised by this she was as quiet as she could be before leaving her partner sleeping and heading back out to sort the rest of their supplies. 

Many hours later Clarke was sitting in their protected shelter and keeping an eye on the tent. The wind had picked up but no rain so far. It was cold, freezing and Clarke figured they would get sleet or snow. She saw Lexa pop out of the tent and she automatically stood as the woman looked around then disappeared behind the tent. 

Clarke went over to wait for her and caught her coming back five minutes later. Green eyes met blue and there were apologies in both

"Hey" Clarke whispered "you feeling ok now?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about her. I don't think I should with you either"

"Lex she was a huge part of your life, of course you can" she paused and offered a sad smile "But only when you're ready. You need to remember the good times" she offered her hand "but for now, if you are feeling up to it, come join us for dinner"

"I shouldn't" Lexa looked to where everyone sat talking "I am their Heda" but she still took Clarkes hand. 

"I am their Skaiprisa. They still show me respect" Clarke squeezed the hand she was holding. "You're still human Lex; it's good for you to get out there and amongst the people. You don't need to change your ways or your rules but they could respect you more if you show you have time to at least sit with them"

Clarke took a couple of steps backwards so their arms were extended and then paused. Lexa either came with her or went back to the tent. It took a while and Clarke watched her as she flicked a look at the protected shelter then at Clarke then back at the tent before taking a tentative step forward. Clarke grinned and led her to the shelter and the warmth it offered, letting go of her hand as they entered knowing that was pushing Lexa too far. 

Everyone stood on their entrance but Clarke waved them to sit again as she took up her old seat with Lexa sitting beside her. 

Lexa had to admit it was warm inside the shelter, as warm if not warmer than the tent with the roaring fire going.   
The smell of roasting pork hit her and her mouth watered as she looked hungrily at the large leg of pork being slowly rotated by a guard over the fire. 

The conversation seemed stilted in her presence and she felt awkward for them. She was interested in how the camp was going and decided it was one way to get her people talking. 

"Lincoln?" she called to him and watched him jump. 

"Sha Heda?"

"How are winter preparations going for the camp?" She queried and noticed straight away he looked nervous. 

"Good Heda. The skaikru and grounders alike work hard. We will be well protected and have plenty of food for a while" he informed and she nodded. He was still edgy. 

"What is it Lincoln?" He looked at Octavia nervously and she nodded at him. 

"Indra has prepared a new winter tent for you Heda" he seemed nervous like there was more to come. She raised an eyebrow at him so he continued "she has filled it with items from your and skaiprisa's tents"

"What?" Clarke asked stunned. They had done what? Even Lexa's eyebrows rose at the comment. Indra was pushing her luck without her approval. She would have to remind the woman of her place upon her return. 

"Indeed. Tell me more" she requested. 

They learnt from a very nervous Lincoln that not only had Indra built them a new tent she had torn down their old ones and used the spot where Clarke's tent had been to build the new one. Lexa nodded, secretly she was pleased at the outcome as it gave her a great excuse to get Clarke to stay with her. The place of Clarkes tent had been prime position too and well protected. However Indra had overstepped the mark not waiting for her approval and pushing the merger idea to suit her. 

Indra was a great warrior, a great General but she was not the Heda and it was time to remind her. 

Realising it was quiet and everyone was waiting for her reaction she looked around. What were they expecting her to say? In desperation she asked

"What do you think Clarke?"

"Of?" Clarke shot straight back knowing full well what Lexa was doing. 

"Of what the people have done for us?"

Clarke snorted "You mean what Indra has done?" Clarke shrugged "I think they are trying to make their Heda happy"

"By forcing you to share my tent because she has merger on her mind?" Lexa replied and everyone watched with interest

"All due respect Lexa but we already share a tent" she nodded at the tent in question. 

Lexa nodded. That they did. 

"I will observe the tent first before deciding on Indra's punishment"

"Punishment?" Clarke was startled. 

"Not only has Indra taken down both our tents without permission she has built only a single one in return trying to force your hand. My hand"

"I could always stay in my cell in the ark" Clarke shrugged and when Lexa shot her a look smiled and winked

"Still she has overstepped the boundaries" Lexa informed 

"You can't punish her. She was only following my orders. I left her in charge, Bellamy too. I told them to ready the camp for winter" Clarke was adamant and Lexa turned to her angrily

"Who was it that once said to deal with my own people and you would deal with yours" she reminded the blonde "Indra knows exactly how to prepare my tent for winter. It does not involve tearing it down and building a new one. It does not involve tearing down yours and it doesn't involve forcing you to make a decision you aren't ready for and know nothing about"

A stare down ensued. The shelter was deadly quiet as they waited to see what the two leaders did next. Clarke eventually looked away. Lexa was right, Indra had gone too far in her presumption. Although it was the right one, well except the merger, she needed to know more about that but she did want to be with Lexa every night and this was a perfect choice. 

"Don't be too hard on her. She is a needed General" was all she would say. For now anyway. 

"Of course" Lexa nodded and turned to the others who were watching intently, not often did they see someone stand up to their Heda. "So" she sniffed the air "Who's burning my dinner"

Everyone stared and then turned to the guard who had forgotten to rotate the pork while watching the back and forth. Another guard hit him hard and he jolted before realising he had erred and started turning again while looking at his Heda. 

Lexa looked at the blackened meat and sighed "Just as well I like my meat well done" she grumbled and Clarke couldn't help but laugh causing Lexa to turn to her, laughter in her eyes. 

Lincoln nudged Octavia who was watching the other couple with a smile. She turned to look at him and he nodded his head in disbelief at the Heda and the way she was interacting with Clarke. Octavia smiled and nodded while mouthing 'later


	8. Tattoos and Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

On night shift this week so posting a little early. 

Back in Camp Jaha Bellamy watched Abby as she approached the tent built for Lexa and Clarke and sighed. Now what? He saw Indra heading after Abby but caught her eye and shook his head, making her pause. He himself headed in the direction and Indra nodded in understanding, turning to leave him to it. 

Inside the tent Abby walked into the bedroom, ignoring everything but the pile of items that were her daughters. She had no idea why she was here, none at all. She was just hit with a need to come out here. She knew there was a basis of trust between Clarke and the Heda. But she needed something to prove to her that Clarke would be ok with this. For some reason she had gone back to her daughters prison cell and seeing the drawings there she just knew she had to come here. 

So here she was, going through her daughters items, which wasn't much, and on the bottom she found it. A sketch pad, if you could call it that. More like a roughly tied together sheaths of paper. Abby sat on the floor and took in the first page. It appeared to be the crash site where the kids shuttle had gone down. 

The second page was a woman. She looked vaguely familiar and Abby realised it was the blonde, Anya. She had been a good person from what Clarke had told her. The next page was what gave her pause, it was the Heda, minus makeup and Clarke had caught raw emotion in the leader's eyes. Abby continued to flick through the pages. Page after page after page of the Heda. In her full Commander outfit, in her casual outfit, standing and sitting on her chair/throne. The last one made her pause and her heart jumped. It was two figures with their backs to them, looking out over Camp Jaha. The thing that grabbed her was that it was quite obviously Clarke and Lexa and they were arm in arm, heads together. The picture spoke volumes and it told Abby everything she needed to know. 

A footstep behind her had her turning then sighing as she saw Bellamy behind her. 

"Clarke was always a good drawer" Bellamy stated and Abby nodded. 

"Especially when she has a subject she is passionate about." Abby closed the sketch book and placed it back on the pile "They care for each other"

"I told you"

"I needed to be sure myself" Abby stated as she tidied the pile and then got to her feet

"Clarke is an adult now, and our leader. You need to let her go and just support her." 

They shared a long look before Abby nodded and walked out of the tent. Bellamy watched her go before turning to follow her. 

____________

 

Clarke was woken by soft lips skimming across her collar bone. She hummed and stretched, body tingling as she raised a hand to sink into dark luxurious hair. 

"Lex" she moaned holding onto her and pulling her closer as Lexa rolled on top of her while soft lips skimmed up her throat. "Jesus" she hissed and cupping her face pulled her up so she could take soft plump lips hungrily with her own. 

Lexa growled and returned the kiss with an equal passion. It was their most passionate kiss yet and they both got lost in it. Clarke had learned with their previous kisses not to panic and to revel in the feeling that coursed through her. She was never more aware of their half-dressed state, never more aware of their intimate position. 

She let her hands slide down soft sides and bandages to grip at Lexas hips, not yet daring to go to non-neutral territory. Still it caused Lexa to grind down into her making her gasp. Lexa broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to hers. 

"You are so beautiful Clarke, I can barely keep my hands off you" Lexa started pressing kisses over her face "it's a constant struggle to deny myself"

"You're the beautiful one" Clarke disagreed brushing her hair back and groaning when Lexa latched onto her neck "I thought so from the start"

"Really?" Lexa looked up in surprise and Clarke growled in frustration because she had stopped. 

"Lex!"

"No, I want to know" Lexa insisted

"Oh my God, you wake me up, get me all worked up and then want to talk" Clarke muttered and bit her lip when dark passion filled eyes met hers and she shivered. 

"You're not ready so for your sake you better start talking." Lexa husked and Clarke looked at her confused for a second before understanding dawned. Oh

"Ok yes. You were stunning, sitting there all dark and gorgeous, war paint on and playing with your dagger. It's a wonder I could talk at all" she admitted and Lexa slid to the side much to her dismay but she could feel the brunette shaking trying to gain control. She may have stopped kissing her but it didn't stop the wandering hands from touring her body, or Clarkes reaction to it. 

"Me too, at our first meeting. I'm still not sure how I didn't slice my finger off on that dagger" she joked and Clarke pressed a kiss to her head and caught the wandering hand with her own so she could play with the fingers. 

"You hid it well. I didn't know until our little fight about Octavia. I was stunned"

"I didn't know until you kissed me back. Then you said you weren't ready" Lexa sighed as Clarke brought up her free ha d to play with her hair. "Talk about a kick in the gut"

"Well obviously I wasn't telling the whole truth. I was just scared" Clarke admitted

"Scared?" Lexa frowned 

"You overwhelm me. I lose control around you. I just...." She paused unable to explain

"I know" Lexa whispered and rising up over her again leant in for another kiss. 

________________

 

Lexa lay on her front, head on her arms, covers up to her waist. Her top half was uncovered revealing lovely dark skin, toned back and the gorgeous tattoo Clarke just couldn't get enough of. 

It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep (well except maybe Octavia and Lincoln from the occasional noise coming from the cave) and Lexa and Clarke were wide awake because they had spent most of the day being lazy, talking, kissing and napping. 

Clarke was laying propped up on her side while trailing her fingers across said back, trailing the tattoo in fascination. She liked the reaction it caused too, with Lexa's muscles jumping, goosebumps on her skin and the moans she made. 

"You just love that tattoo" Lexa groaned as Clarkes fingers wandered

"I do. It's sexy and hot." Clarke admitted with a blush and Lexa turned to look at her with a raised brow. She couldn't help but chuckle

"Should I get more?" She asked and watched Clarkes eyes darken. Oh boy. "Ok next time I go to Polis"

"Is that where you get them done?" She asked as she twirled fingers, careful of the freshly scarring back. 

"It's where I got that one. My tribal rank one on my arm the clan did" she winced "I wouldn't recommend that"

"Ha ha that bad huh? I don't intend to get one. I like them on you" Clarke whispered leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth "I wouldn't mind you getting more but not covered. I like your skin too"

"Do you just" Lexa smiled, she already knew that. Her skin quite liked Clarke too. "You know the clan might expect you to get a rank one on your arm."

"Really?" she looked at her arm and winced "would it be as big as yours?" She asked worried and Lexa smiled

"No" she reassured "you would have two different bands indicating that you're a princess. It can be as small as you want. As long as it is distinguishable"

"Can I get it done in Polis?" She asked and Lexa reached out to reassure her, placing a hand on her arm

"I won't force you to get one Clarke. The people won't either" she assured "I will be there for you though if you do"

"I know, but they would respect me more" Clarke gave a wry smile "I would be part of the clan"

"Clarke they already respect and like you. You are their Skaiprisa, second in command and it will soon be clear to all you're my partner" Lexa rubbed her arm lightly "They have made us a tent to share together"

"Ha Indra gave them no choice" Clarke snorted rolling her eyes. 

"My people aren't stupid Clarke. They know I have favoured you right from the start." Lexa sighed as Clarke became adventurous, slipping her hand further south to the base of her spine. 

"I know" Clarke ran her fingers along skin, back and forward at the top of the covers, smiling as Lexa moaned and arched into her. "So what would you get for your next one?"

"I don't know, something fierce. Maybe a dragon or another animal equally as fierce" Lexa sighed and Clarke could see that in her mind's eye. Maybe on her leg or other arm. She shivered then frowned. She got turned on by the weirdest things. Looking down at the back she had the most powerful urge to lean down and trail kisses across the tattoo instead. She needed a distraction. 

"Ok. Where would you put it? What about other ideas?" She asked trailing her fingers up away from the danger zone and sweeping dark hair aside so she had access to strong shoulders. 

"Sides, maybe my thigh. Depends on what pattern I liked and how big it is." She paused wondering what to say next before admitting "I want to get a sky themed one, possibly moon and stars"

"Really? Why?" Clarke asked. It didn't really fit with Lexa's badass image. Lexa turned her head to look at her and Clarke became captured in those beautiful green eyes. 

"For you. For my skaiprisa" Lexa whispered and Clarke stilled, awed by what the brunette was telling her. She would permanently mark her body for her. 

"Lexa" she whispered

"I would get your name written in our language underneath K l a r k." Lexa informed and Clarke was a little overwhelmed with emotions. Lexa was telling her not only that she cared, loved but that she planned on doing so for a long time. What she said next had the breath leaving her body in a rush "I will do the same for any child we have"

What! Ok she was definitely not ready for that. Not for like ten years, besides there was a huge problem with it. 

"Do I need to give you a human anatomy lesson?" She asked and Lexa smiled, eyes bright

"I'm well aware thank you"

"So you're thinking adoption?"

"That is an option, if necessary" Lexa stated "but not what I meant" Clarke's eyes widened as another thought hit her. 

"If you think I'm going to be inseminated by one of those......" She paused not meaning insults but no way.

"No Clarke. The only way we would have a child is if the Spirit of Heda allowed it" Lexa informed and Clarke frowned reaching out to touch her forehead. Nope not feverish. 

"You're pulling my leg right?" she murmured chuckling awkwardly. 

"No, it is Legend. When the spirit of Heda finds its soulmate then a child will be born that will unite and lead all. It has never happened though" Lexa shrugged and turned away and Clarke had the feeling she had offended Lexa and her belief. Ok, she hadn't meant to do that. 

"Really?" she asked

Lexa nodded "You can ask anyone. Any grounder"

Lexa had become tense under her touch now and she had to get the woman to relax again. She hadn't meant to upset the woman, she didn't know much at all about the Spirit of the Heda, the whole idea always seemed a bit farfetched to her. This one particularly, she was too practical. But it did not mean she should dismiss it as a joke. She was sure there were many things the grounders thought were ridiculous in her culture. Yet they kept quiet. 

Honestly, in a few years, the idea of a child wasn't too bad. It was a scary prospect in a world full of wars and such. She always hoped one day to have a partner and child. Possibly children now. One day, just not yet, she wasnt ready. She wanted some time with her partner first. Noticing Lexa was still tense despite her ministrations she decided she needed to let her know her thoughts. Leaning into Lex, she pressed her front firmly against Lexa's side and kissed her shoulder. 

"Well if the spirit allowed it I would be honoured" she insisted "but can you let it know not for a few years yet. I am too young, everything's too new. We are too new. I want some time with you first" she whispered into the brunette's ear then bit the shell. Lexa jumped then moaned as she continued to kiss down her neck and over a shoulder. Clarke could tell she was tense for a different reason now and grinned, raising herself up so she had better access to Lexa's back and kissing her way down the spine as far as the wound would let her. 

Pushing up on her knees she continued to kiss past the wound, all the way down to Lexa's lower back where she let her tongue come out to play, swirling in the dip there. 

"Clarke, you are playing with fire" Lexa hissed as she tried to control the beast in her that wanted Clarke now. Clarke smirked

"You're the Heda. Learn some control" she teased and continued trailing her hands and mouth across her back. 

Lexa groaned and buried her face in her bedding. Clarke and her innocent exploration were going to be the death of her. Her body was alive with need, she was so aroused she was surprised Clarke couldn't smell it, she could certainly feel it. 

She grit her teeth and let the blonde play and explore until she was sure there was no spot on her back that hadn't been caressed, kissed or licked. Breathing harshly she snapped, she could take no more and in seconds had the startled blonde beneath her pinned down. 

Blue eyes blinked up at her in surprise and questioning. In reply she pressed her aching core against a smooth thigh. There was no denying how turned on she was and she watched those blue eyes darken the same time a flush spread across Clarkes cheeks. 

"Oh Lex" Clarke skimmed her hands up her side making her flex against the thigh.

"Don't" Lexa gasped "Don't move" Lexa hurriedly shifted to lay by the blondes side instead of on top of her. She curled into her side and rasped out "I am an experienced woman Clarke. Your touches that you think are innocent or not very arousing do things to me no one else has." She admitted and Clarke looked at her shocked

"You have to be careful Clarke. I can only handle so much"

"I'm sorry" Clarke whispered "Next time tell me to stop sooner" she wrapped her arms around the shaking woman and held her tight. 

"Dont ever be sorry for loving me Clarke" Lexa whispered "It is the greatest honour I could have" 

Clarke had no come back so instead held her while she fought to be strong for both of them. It took long minutes, but soon Lexa's shuddering slowed. Soon Lexa's body started to relax. Clarke was amazed, she was still struggling with her own arousal. Lexa had phenomenal control. She was unaware that Lexa was still awake as she felt herself drift off to sleep, the brunette watching her with her body singing and love in her heart. 

"Clarke Griffin of the sky people, you own me. I am yours. One day soon you will be mine" she promised and lay watching her sleeping long into the night. 

_________

Lexa woke to an empty bed and could tell by the shadows that it was mid morning. Getting up she shivered at the cold, even inside the warm tent and hurried to dress. Her fever was gone but her body was stiff and sore from days in its grip. She still had the wounds however all but the back were at a dull ache. Her back still had a way to heal. 

She moved slowly out of the tent and looked around. There was no one in sight until Octavia stepped out of the shelter and came towards her. 

"Heda" Octavia nodded

"Where are the others?" Lexa asked and saw Octavia gulp at the tone of her voice. 

"Clarke wanted more seaweed, refused to take no as an answer" Octavia growled "Said she needed to get more before the temperatures dropped incase the streams froze over. I told her she could only go if she let Lincoln and the other four go with her."

"You did well." Lexa nodded and took in the younger girl. "It is good to see you are over your animosity towards her."

"I am still angry and hurt" Octavia sighed as she looked away, the thought of what Clarke and Lexa had done still made her blood boil. 

"Yet if it were not for Clarke you would be dead today" Lexa reminded and when Octavia looked at her confused she realised Clarke had not told her about saving her life. She weighed up her choices but in the end decided to tell her the truth. "When I realised you knew that we had known about the missile I ordered your death" she paused when the girl flinched and went white. "I sent you out on guard duty and sent a guard out to kill you. Clarke realised what I had done and saved you. Brought the guard back in at gun point"

"I bet she was mad" Octavia whispered while struggling with this new fact. Her Heda had ordered her death and Clarke had saved her. She owed her life to a woman who had killed so many. 

"Very mad" Lexa smirked pulling her out of her thoughts "Told me you weren't a threat. Yelled a lot of things at me. I told her I cared about her but couldn't trust you. She stormed out of my tent angry"

Octavia was fascinated by the story. Obviously she was still there so Lexa had changed her mind. She had changed her mind. Hadn't she? 

"Then why am I still alive?" She asked shakily. 

"Because love is weakness. I called her back to my tent" Lexa sighed. 

"Wait, this is when you kissed her and she said she wasn't ready" Octavia gasped then seeing the Heda's thunderous scowl and realising she shouldn't have admitted she knew hastily added "She was worried about you. Needed to talk. In the future that will be with you I guess but she had no one else at the time. When I asked her why she changed her mind she basically said she nearly lost you and time was precious."

"It is" Lexa nodded learning more about what made Clarke change her mind. Grateful she had changed it. Hoping that once she had healed Clarke wouldn't change it back again. 

"Clarke should hopefully be back soon. She has been gone for a while" Octavia knew when best to change the subject as she looked out the entrance to their covered area. The sky beyond was black and she felt a chill in the air that she had not experienced. Colder, crisper, even with the wind picked up. 

"It's going to snow. If she is not back within the hour go looking. I am going for a bath" Lexa informed and Octavia could only sigh as she watched her disappear. Clarke had given her strict orders not to leave the Heda. She hoped to hell for her sake that Clarke came back soon. 

It was nearly a full hour later that 5 weary stragglers returned a little bruised, a bit bloodied but in good spirits and had their seaweed. They were also carrying a string of fish and a bear pelt. Octavia took one look at Clarke and felt her heart plummet. Lexa was going to kill them all. 

"Clarke what the hell?"

"Kinda ran into a bit of trouble" Clarke indicated the pelt she was carrying "but it's all good". Sure it was, Octavia thought as she watched the blonde. It was quite obvious that it had been a close call today. She looked at Lincoln and the four guards who appeared sheepish. 

"Lexa is in the pool. Good luck" was all she said and Clarke grinned and handed the bearskin to a guard who was going to try and dry it for her. It would be good to have a nice fresh warm bearskin coming into winter. They had been surprised to see it actually, thinking it should be long into hibernation. They had caught it catching fish instead and it had been enraged and ....well ...... several scary moments and shots later she had a nice pelt. 

Walking into the pond she saw Lexa sitting there watching her entrance, watched the horror come over her face in seeing her covered in blood and hastened to assure her. 

"Relax it's not mine" she informed "or the guards. We ran into a grizzly"

"What!" Lexa who had been relaxing, shot to her feet. Clarke paused from removing her shoes and took in her partners perfect form. God she was gorgeous. Hastily discarding her clothes she slipped into the pond and pushed Lexa back down and moved to straddle her. 

"Don't fret Lex. No serious injuries and we have a fresh skin for warmth for winter" Clarke leant in to kiss her lightly

"You skinned it?" Lexa asked surprised while grabbing slim hips and pulling the blond closer. 

"Of course, why do you think I'm covered in blood" Clarke smirked "and I did a damn fine job at it too"

"Clarke" Lexa growled, her heart still racing with fright

"Yeah?"

"Shof op"

"Make me" she dared and liked the answer when Lexa surged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. We love them and it feeds the writer in me.


	9. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Lexa could use snow fights as battle strategies. 
> 
> Talk of the Merger. 
> 
> Lexa gives an insight as to what Polis is like.

So this was snow? It was fucking freezing, wet and slippery as hell. Not at all what she imagined. Though she was sure that by morning things would look magical. She just hoped it didn't snow too heavy. She stood alone in the entrance of the covered camp, looking out over the small fresh water pond. She had to admit it was beautiful. 

She heard a soft footfall behind her and then two slender but strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a warm cheek pressed against hers. 

"You're cold" Lexa murmured and turned her head to kiss her cheek. Clarke smiled. 

"I've never seen snow before" Clarke informed and Lexa grinned

"This is just a sprinkle. Wait until a big one hits. You can get snow deep enough it's up to your chest" she paused when Clarke shot her a disbelieving look. "You just wait"

"Heda" a voice called behind them and Clarke froze when she realised a male guard had caught them cuddling. Lexa stilled for a moment but did not let Clarke go as she turned her head and frowned. 

"What is it?" She asked while keeping a firm grip on Clarke so she wouldn't try and break free. Clarke was too stunned to move considering Lexa hadn't pulled away herself. 

"Dinner Heda. Freshly caught fish"

"Mochof. We will be there soon" she dismissed him and he bowed and left before she turned and started kissing along Clarke's jaw line. 

"You're insatiable" Clarke grumbled and Lexa smiled. 

"You too" she teased "When I finally get you naked..." She paused and smiled when Clarke rolled her eyes. They were naked a lot together "when you let me take you as our bodies desire, you will understand and we will not leave bed for many days"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No" Lexa pressed a last kiss to her cheek and pulled back. "A promise" Clarke was surprised when Lexa took her hand and led her to their shelter, pulling her to sit down beside her on a log while ignoring all the looks they were getting. Lincoln and the guards were amazed at the small show of affection in public. Octavia just watched them with a smile and a new respect for Clarke now she knew the woman had saved her life. 

____________

 

"Tell me about the merger" Clarke asked as they lay in bed that night. Clarke was laying on her back while Lexa was laying practically on top of her. Lexa sighed knowing this was going to come up sooner or later. 

"What do you want to know?"

"I take it it's like a marraige"

"You could call it that" Lexa propped herself up on her her hands on Clarkes chest. "A marriage is between two people in love, a merger is like a business arrangement between two people who are trying to do the best for their people"

"No love" Clarke nodded

"Not necessarily. Love is what you make it. If I agreed to a merger I would give myself to that person. Make it personal as well as business." Lexas gaze was fixed, unwavering "previous mergers have dissolved when one partner or both took extra lovers. It shows no real desire and commitment for a merger"

"So if we merged?" Clarke asked, wanting to know Lexa's take on it. 

"Our people would become one clan. We would live and fight together. Learn to respect each others cultures and values. Build a permanent base, probably where Camp Jaha is as your technology is a great advantage."

"Hmmm" Clarke hummed, running her hand up and down Lexas side. That didnt sound too bad. "What about for us?"

"We have a bonus that we are already in a relationship and won't mind merging. We could make it more than a business arrangement. Make it more like a marriage than a merger." 

"So basically you're saying that a merger would be beneficial for our people and give us an advantage over other clans"

"Yes" Lexa nodded "for the people"

"For us it would mean knowing we are in a committed relationship, that it will just be the two of us. That it would be a true and meaningful relationship. Monogamous."

"Sha" Lexa sighed and closed her eyes when Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. She felt like a content cat under Clarke's hands, when she didnt feel like a horny teenage boy. "Heda and Skaiprisa in public, Clarke and Lexa in private. Maybe some in public too" Lexa smirked "But ultimately the people look at me to be a strong warrior." She paused before adding "Not a lovesick fool" she teased and winked at Clarke's mock affronted look. 

"Hmm and with the merger who would be in control? Who would lead?"

"We both would be together" Lexa replied "like we already are. In future battles we would lead our people as one"

"I need to teach you about strategy and planning" Clarke grumbled then gasped as a hand started to wander along her thigh "It's not all yelling and just going in swords waving" she yelped as Lexa pinched her side. 

"I will have you know I do plan, I haven't lost a battle yet"

"So if we go to battle you will organise your troops and I will organise mine to best compliment yours"

"It will be just like the other night" Lexa nodded in approval

"Ok no, far too much chaos. We will have to talk more for the next battle. Which I hope doesn't happen for a long time" Clarke grinned and raised her head to peck surprised lips when Lexa went to protest. "So is their a ceremony?"

"Of sorts. Not like a wedding that much" Lexa started placing kisses across Clarke's neck and chest. "There isn't a priest or anything. We just say a few words. A promise to treat the clan as one" she informed between spattering kisses across Clarkes chest "We share a cup of whatever liquid is provided and then the two clans feast"

"That's it?" Clarke gasped, holding Lexas head against her throat, arching her neck and letting Lexa latch on. 

"Well then it's back to our tent where guards ensure we are not disturbed that night" Lexa smirked "We will have a fun night. Usually for other mergers it just mean they try not to kill each other before morning" 

Lexa smiled when she realised Clarke wasn't paying attention and knew she had Clarke right were she wanted her, the desperate woman sinking her nails into her buttocks. "You are so incredibly beautiful and responsive and if you're still not ready tell me now."

Clarke groaned, torn. It would be so easy to give in. Just let Lexa take her. Her mind screamed at her that there was more to know. She needed to know what Lexas intentions were towards her. Not Heda's towards Skaiprisa for the good of the clan. She needed to know that she had captured Lexa's heart as well as her body. She wasn't 100% sure yet. For that reason her head was still ruling over her body. 

Lexa froze, Clarkes silence spoke volumes. Not yet, but soon. In the mean time she was going to have to take a lot of cold baths. With a groan she slid off of the blonde and curled into her side. 

"I'm sorry" Clarke whispered, upset with herself and really rather amazed Lexa was being so patient with her when she so obviously was used to getting what she wanted. Maybe that was a sign in itself. Lexa merely hugged her tighter and they lay quietly for long minutes until Clarke's eyes started to get heavy. 

____________

 

Lexa woke the next day alone in bed and freezing cold. She knew immediately it had been snowing by the low temperature and the wind outside. Quickly dressing to try and get warm the first thought on her mind was to find Clarke and convince her to have a bath. Mainly to get warm. 

Stepping out of the tent she stepped into a world of white. Not so bad under their cover, maybe a couple of inches but as she looked outside their area towards the lake and beyond it looked like a good foot and a half had fallen. Looking around the camp she couldn't see anyone and an eyebrow rose when she heard laughter outside the covered clearing. 

Wondering what is going on she headed over to the entrance, bracing for the extra cold and stepped out into the open. Mere seconds later something hit her on the chest and she looked down to find snow dripping off her jacket. Laughter abruptly stopped as she looked around with a scowl to where a group of stunned people were looking slack jawed between her and Clarke. 

Lexa snarled and six guards took a step back while Clarke merely grinned. Lexa was furious, no one dared attack her, not even with a snowball. That it was Clarke that threw the offending frozen water was of little concern. 

"You dare throw something at me" she hissed furious

"It's a snowball" Clarke shrugged not seeing the big deal

"It is irrelevant. You just physically attacked the Heda!" Lexa snapped which wiped the smile off Clarke's face, realising Lexa was not playing. 

"Are you serious? It's a snowball Lexa, not a rock or knife or arrow. It's a snowball fight. Some fun!" 

"Fun!"

"Yes fun, or have you forgotten the meaning of the word" Clarke crossed her arms and stood her ground. She could practically see Lexa's teeth grinding. 

"I am the Heda. I fight wars. I do not have fun"

"Well I'm the Skaiprisa. I did damn well fighting a war, then stressing over your wounds and I needed an outlet" she looked around at the others who were watching mutely, warily "Same with these six. We were having fun. If you can't handle that then leave. If you stay you're fair game"

With that Clarke bent and picked up a snowball and tossed it at a stunned Octavia who was still waiting for her Heda's reaction. Octavia sputtered as the snowball exploded against her head.

"Hey!" 

"Rule number one of snowball combat, any combat, never lower your guard" Clarke told her jokingly "Never know. Next time it could be an arrow"

"Oh so now we are practicing fight strategies using snowballs?" Octavia asked hands on hips, glaring then gasping as another ball hit her in the chest and cold snow slithered down her top. 

"If we are you'd fail miserably and be dead by now" Clarke grinned and picked up another ball. She faked throwing it at Octavia who automatically ducked and instead threw it at one of the burley guards. By the time he had spun on her Clarke was heading for cover behind a tree. 

Lexa watched as all-out war with snowballs erupted all around her. When she took a second snowball to the chest, culprit unknown but probably Clarke, she growled and spun to head back inside the tent. 

Clarke watched her go, hardly surprised but very disappointed. She had hoped Lexa would join in their fun. She understood the woman was their leader and that she had to show to be strong. She did not see the point when they were away from the main group and basically resting and relaxing to heal. She would talk to Lexa later. 

Several minutes later and she was coming under a barrage of snowballs but remained unscathed. She didn't have much chance to throw any back but when she did she usually hit her mark. That was why when she was hit from behind by a snowball she gasped in surprise and spun wondering who her attacker was. 

Lexa stood there, face as serious as she had ever seen her going into battle and holding another snowball. 

"Rule number two of war, watch your back" Lexa scowled "I could have been anyone"

"Seriously?" Clarke growled a second before she wore the next snowball in her face "Ow, Lexa!" She complained and looking up found the brunette was actually smiling. Right, this was war. Standing to throw the prepared ball she had at her partner she sighed when struck by a snowball from behind her and heard Octavia's laugh. She immediately ducked back down and looked pleadingly at Lexa who nodded and came forward. 

"You know you were right about something" Lexa stated

"What's that?" Clarke sighed as more snowballs broke against the tree

"Earlier you mentioned to never let your guard down" Lexa stated and Clarke froze as her heart jumped into her throat and beat madly. Was this a lead up to say she had let her guard down between them? That she needed to rebuild it? She couldn't could she? "I watched you have your fight with the others and realised something. Snowball fights are amazing practice for war strategy without anyone getting hurt" Lexa said in all seriousness. 

Clarke let out the breath she was holding on a relieved sigh. Lexa ever attuned looked at her questioningly. 

"I thought you were pissed at me and were going to tell me you shouldn't have let your guard down around me" she admitted and watched Lexa watch her with serious green eyes before looking away. 

"I shouldn't have, but I did." Lexa was earnest when assuring "I do not regret it, nor do I wish to change it." She promised 

"Me either." Clarke whispered and when Lexa looked confused added "Regret it or wish to change it"

"You said you weren't ready" Lexa reminded again

"I know, but then I nearly lost you. I nearly lost that chance. I'm not prepared to lose you. I don't want to ever lose you" tears stung her eyes at the very thought and a gentle hand came up to cup her face. 

"You won't. I promise" Lexa stated firmly and Clarke opened her mouth to tell Lexa she couldn't promise that when a snowball hit the tree and rained down on them. Lexa shot a glare towards the clearing, her competitive juices flowing. "Later" she promised Clarke who nodded in understanding. "Good. Right two on six"

"I've been holding my own so far"

"Distract them. I'll flank them, get them from behind"

"Ambush" Clarke smiled

"I will surprise them" Lexa returned her grin

"They will complain we cheated" Clarke warned

"Maybe, but they will learn as will everyone else that from now on we are a team"

"Are we?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. 

"Sha. Always" she promised understanding the silent question. She stole a quick kiss for good luck and instructed Clarke to start throwing. Clarke did, catching the others by surprise who thought she had given up. They quickly dove for any cover they could find. Clarke turned to Lexa to give her the ok but the brunette was already gone.   
Clarke grinned. The others were in for a surprise. 

 

An hour later they all sat shivering around a huge fire in their shelter while discussing strategies of the fight. Clarke rolled her eyes. Treating it as a war exercise had gotten Lexa enthusiastic. But everyone seemed to be taking it with good will. They had stayed out there until another storm had blown in, driving snow making it dangerous to be outside. 

They were all pretty much soaked to the bone and Clarke hoped that they wouldn't get sick because of it. Lexa waved away her concern stating they had all been cold and wet before, this time was no different. Clarke looked at all the red noses, heard the sniffs and chattering teeth and reserved judgement. 

They had a quick lunch of bread and cheese, one of the guards who was sort of the chef of the group, promised them ribs for dinner. Clarke looked at him confused and once he had explained the concept of the ribs her mouth started to water. 

After lunch Clarke took a shivering Lexa to the pool as she was the only one showing no signs of warming up. With her weakened immune system she wasn't taking a chance. She hastily undressed the brunette who stood still and allowed it. Clarke thought she actually enjoyed and got some satisfaction out of it, of having Clarke tend to her. 

Clarke stoked the fire to warm the cave further as Lexa slid into the warmth and then hurriedly stripped before sliding into the heated water with a sigh. She had no hesitation in pulling Lexa into her arms, a grin tugging at her lips. Lexa was so big on acting tough and as a leader, yet here she was, once again, curled in her arms. Clarke didn't mind. She rather enjoyed she got to be the protector in private. 

_______________

Bellamy stood with Indra and several warriors and watched part in amusement and part in exasperation as the Skaikru played in the snow like children. 

Not even the children of the Trikru were quite so exuberant. They all knew the first snow may be fun but the winter storms meant bitter cold conditions and a ration on food. Winter snow on the ground meant that a lot of animals migrated or hibernated and it was difficult to hunt. 

Bellamy watched as Wick chased down Jasper and shoved snow down the back of his jacket causing him to howl in outrage. 

"Branwadas (fools), they are wasting precious hunting time before the next storm hits" grumbled one warrior

"Let them be. They have never seen snow before" Indra placated "we have hunters out checking snares" she turned to Bellamy next, noticing the look in his eyes. He was a good leader and a hard worker; she had come to have great respect for him over the last few days. "Go be with your friends, you deserve it, you have worked hard" she instructed and when Bellamy hesitated and looked at her in surprise she nodded "Go. Before I change my mind and request you help around camp more"

Bellamy grinned and hastily bending to pick up a handful of snow chased after Wick who had just dashed past chasing Monty this time. 

"Yu ste kwelen Indra (you are weak/soft Indra)" the warrior beside her chuckled and she glared at him before turning and heading for her tent. 

The skaikru played for many long minutes, until their muscles ached and they were wet and freezing. They were still laughing though; even Abby and Kane were smiling well naturedly at being dragged into the fight. They may be older but it was their first experience of snow too. It had been delightful. 

Bellamy was still chuckling between chattering teeth as he headed for the ark to change clothes and try and warm up before going out to help more around the camp. They were nearly finished with preparing tents. Next on the agenda was making sure they had enough wood for camp fires and shelters to keep said wood dry. On top of that a protected camp area where people could meet and greet, hang out and cook food if they so wished. A bit like a large mess hall or canteen. 

Indra's plan was to make a permanent structure with a roof. Walls on three sides and an angled hessian covering on fourth side for some protection and to allow entrance into the area. 

Pushing open the door to his room he stepped in and froze upon seeing who was in the room with him. 

"Echo" he whispered. He hadn't spoken to her since the war. He had seen her around camp but she was always with Maya. They seemed to be trying to keep their distance and trying not to anger the grounders which he understood. Maya came from the Mountain and Echo came from the Ice clan originally. There was a deep mistrust, no matter how much they had helped. 

He knew they had set up a tent on the edge of the camp, he, Jasper and the other 100's had kept an eye on it but other than that had been too busy and he didn't want to push Echo. She needed to come to him. 

"Hello Bellamy" she offered up a shy smile. "Can we talk?" She asked and he felt hope fill his chest as he stepped inside and closed the door. 

________________

It snowed constantly for the next two days. Not overly heavy but enough to keep Lexa and Clarke and their guards under the covers.   
They spent some time with the guards, mainly before and after meals for a period of time. Clarke would spend it talking with Octavia while Lexa spent time cleaning and sharpening her sword and dagger. 

The rest of the time was spent alone in their tent or the healing pond talking about their pasts, present, and their hope for the future. Lexa spoke of Polis and her desire to take Clarke there as soon as possible. Show her that her people were not just warriors. 

She spoke of large buildings and roads, of the ocean and boats, a culture similar to the old world minus what had lead to the war. Of different clothes that were similar to what Skaikru wore. Of food from the ocean which was so tasty, but could be dangerous to catch. She promised to only take Clarke in the protected bay and they would go fishing. She had it all planned and as Clarke listened she could only smile at the brunettes exuberance and dream of such a place. Dream of a time with no war where she could live there with Lexa. 

They talked of the merger more, of the unity it would bring the clans and how the trust and bond would grow. Nothing was agreed upon though, nothing concrete. 

On the evening of their 7th day Clarke informed Lexa that the infection showed no signs of reappearing in her wound, the fever had passed and the back wound was healing nicely. The other wounds were well on their way to healing. All were going to leave impressive scars. 

Lexa had examined the few minor wounds Clarke had and declared them healed to her liking then informed that once the storm broke they would pack up camp and head back to Camp Jaha. Clarke had sighed in disappointment and Lexa smiled up at her from her prone position in bed. 

"We will return regularly. I promise" she informed the blonde who was partially distracted by her tattoo again. Hell yeah she needed more of those. Especially if Clarke stroked them as she did her back tattoo. 

"Thank you. I like it here"

"But we must return to camp. We have a winter tent our people have built for us." She paused when Clarke blushed and smiled sleepily "I need to make sure everything is in order with the camp and alliance before taking you to Polis"

"When do you plan to go?" Clarke asked, recognising Lexa was losing the battle with sleep. 

"As soon as can be arranged. I have not been there in many moon cycles" 

"Then it is time to go. They are your people too" Clarke insisted then yawned. "Time to sleep now" 

Lexa protested but since she couldn't even open her eyes Clarke smiled and lay down to cuddle up with the brunette. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep. 

Short minutes later Octavia entered quietly carrying more heated rocks. The air had become crisp and the wind had died down. Lincoln said it was because the storm was over and the stars were out. No clouds meant any heat trapped in the atmosphere escaped, making the air crisper and cooler. He also predicted they would be leaving tomorrow. They had packed up some of the camp in preparation. She smiled as she took in the couple and hoped their relationship continued to flourish back at camp. 

Leaving the tent she hurried to the cave to where her own partner laid waiting. Hastily stripping near the roaring fire Lincoln had stoked she slid into their bed and cuddled into him for warmth. 

"I'm not sure how I'm going to sleep tomorrow night without the sound of a waterfall" she murmured sleepily. 

"We will find a way" Lincoln pulled her tighter to him, heart thundering in his chest. He was incredibly lucky to have found such a wonderful soul to love him. "Sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a long day" he whispered and the only response he got was the sigh Octavia made when she was half asleep. Smiling he let his body relax and sleep take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments. We love comments. Thank you.


	10. Camp Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Camp Jaha. What will it bring?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

The next morning Lexa woke to sunlight streaming into the tent. At first she was confused, the hessian should be protecting the tent from the sunlight but when she heard shouted commands coming from outside she realised that the storm had stopped and they were packing up. She felt an ache in her chest at the knowledge it was time to leave. 

Looking to her right she found Clarke gone and most of their gear packed up. Just a few items left out for her to wear. There was also a plate of food and a mug, still steaming beside the bed. She wrinkled her nose, the god awful tea Clarke was making her consume for her injuries. 

Reaching for the plate she hastily ate her meal of dried strips of meat and slightly stale bread before gulping down the tea, shuddering in distaste and holding back her gag reflex. She then rose to dress in the clothes Clarke had left her, also noticing she had left out her dagger and sword, an indication Clarke thought she was better. 

She took time to roll up their bedding of furs and skins, tying it together with some crude hide strips. Lifting it she felt her back twinge a bit but knew the wound held. She frowned at how heavy it was, unbelieving of how a week could strip her of strength and conditioning. 

Pushing her way out of the tent she was surprised firstly by how high the sun was in the sky, close to noon and secondly by how much of the camp had been packed. Basically an open fire and her tent was all that remained. Clarke saw her then and hurried over to her with Octavia in tow. 

"Give that to Octavia. Are you trying to hurt yourself again? Fool woman" she growled wrenching it out of her hands easily and shoving it at Octavia. Lexa growled at the show of disrespect in front of her guards but Clarke merely rolled her eyes and grabbing her elbow hauled her back into the tent. 

"Clarke you cannot keep undermining my authority in front of my men" she growled, arms crossed and Clarke paused in her stride across the tent and turned to look at her. 

"I'm disappointed at having to leave too Lex, so stop grumbling." Lexa paused, surprised by Clarke's words as she examined her feelings, sighing when she realised Clarke was right. She didn't want to return; this was when being Heda interfered with being Lexa. She just wanted to be Lexa and Clarke for a bit longer. 

Clarke had picked up on her mood straight away, possibly feeling the same herself. That was when she made up her mind. Striding over to the tent flap she called for Lincoln who hastened over. She instructed they would head out after lunch, him and the four guards. Octavia was to stay behind and guard them while they took one last bath in the healing pond. 

"Sha Heda" Lincoln nodded, knowing a command from his Heda when he heard one and quickly hurried over to the others to pass on the instructions. When Lexa turned back to Clarke she was still standing in the same spot, watching her carefully. Lexa strode over to her, pausing in front of her. 

"Forgive me for not asking earlier Clarke" she whispered while raising a hand to cup a pale full cheek. "Will you do me the honour of sharing my tent with me upon our return, strictly platonically like we have here, until you are ready"

"Lex" Clarke gasped, awed that the brunette had thought to ask. She hadn't expected it. It wasn't like she thought Lexa presumed but it wasn't exactly spoken about either. They had already been told by Lincoln a tent had been prepared for the both of them by Indra. Presumptuous? Maybe, but neither had spoken of her staying in another tent or in the Ark. Stepping forward she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck holding on tight. "Of course" she sighed as thin but strong arms wrapped around her waist and they simply held each other. "A last bath in the pond sounds like heaven too"

Lexa smiled to herself as relief washed through her and she simply held the blonde, enjoying the moment, not even breaking away when Octavia came into the tent to collect their belongings. 

It was 1.00pm when the convoy of horses and carts left to head back to camp. Leaving only Octavia to guard Lexa and Clarke and two horses packed and ready to go. 

Octavia respectfully sat outside while Clarke took Lexa by the hand and led her into the cave one last time. There was no need for words as Clarke undressed Lexa unhurriedly and helped her into the water before stripping under the brunette's heated gaze. 

As Clarke slid into the water herself she wasn't surprised when Lexa moved to sit on her lap. The woman may be taller but was still slender and weighed little. Clarke didn't underestimate her strength though and she pitied the poor fool who did. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close as Lexa seemed to try and bury herself in them. She smiled when thin arms held onto her and a face buried itself into her neck. 

"I like this side of you" she whispered placing a kiss on a dark brow. "All softy and snuggly"

"I am the Heda" Lexa growled without much conviction, too content where she was. 

"You're a snugly teddy bear" Clarke laughed

"Shof op" Lexa sighed and Clarke chuckled, enjoying the moment while she could. Worry and doubt clawed at her as to what would happen once they returned to camp Jaha. Would Lexa treat her the same or would the Heda come out. She didnt expect much to change in public but in private she hoped that Lexa remained the same. 

They stayed in the pond a long time, cuddling and sharing some light and not so light kisses. Both tried to ignore the passing of time until Octavia popped her head in and warned if they didn't get going soon then they wouldn't reach camp before dark. 

Lexa waved her away before looking down at Clarke and cupping her face tenderly, leaning down to kiss her lightly. 

"Come, our people await. Their gift of our new tent awaits. The pond will be here for us again" she assured sliding off Clarke who suddenly grabbed her and held her tight. Lexa understood her concerns, hers were the same. At least they had peace to try and work out the routine of being Commanders to their people while trying to be Lexa and Clarke with each other. 

She gave the blonde one last squeeze in assurance before pulling back. They dried and dressed themselves as slow as they dared before heading outside to where Octavia waited, horses held ready by their reins. On this trip Lexa sat at the front, reins steady in her hand as she controlled the pace. 

Clarke sat behind her, trying to look casual while all the time maintaining a death grip on Lexa as if they were soon to part ways. Lexa let go of the reins with one hand and used it to interlock their fingers to try and soothe her. Octavia kept her eyes to the front and ignored the intimate couple on the other horse. Their progress was slow and she couldn't blame them for that but she also knew they wouldn't arrive home before dark and wouldn't be surprised if they met a welcoming committee. 

"Heda it's getting dark, we need to make haste" she called

"Do not panic Octavia, we will make camp by nightfall" Lexa informed not even attempting to hasten their speed. 

Octavia sighed. So much could go wrong in the woods after dark. Admittedly the risk was reduced now the mountain men were dead but still there were other threats out there. It was several minutes later that she became alerted by a noise in front of them. She shot the Heda a look but she was too busy wrapped up in Clarke and vice versa. She moved her horse closer to the couple she was charged with protecting and placed a hand on her sword while darting looks about. 

Finally Lexa noticed her actions and the noises too, her body tensing for a moment before she relaxed. 

"At ease, it's some of my warriors" she informed Octavia who refused to settle until she saw Indra herself. 

"You're late" the dark woman snapped at Octavia "it is too close to dark, you should have had the Heda home by now" the warrior said displeased. She had planned a big feast for the Heda and Skaiprisa in honour of their return and the Hedas return to health. 

"The fault is mine Indra" Lexa informed, sitting tall in her saddle letting the horse prance closer to her head warrior. 

"As Heda you should have more concern for your and Skaiprisa's safety" Indra scowled, holding her ground. 

"Daun ste pleni (That’s enough)" Lexa growled and leaned forward in her saddle making it squeak "Have care Indra, ruling for the last week has loosened your tongue and we still have the matter of my tent to speak of"

"Sha Heda" Indra nodded "I merely spoke out of concern for your welfare."

"Indeed" Lexa sat back "Shall we proceed then; we still have some ways to go"

"Sha Heda" Indra nodded and gave the order for one warrior to ride ahead and warn Bellamy of their arrival, then ordered the other few warriors to fan out to protect the group. 

Clarke noticed immediately the difference in Lexa, her commander persona had returned. She held herself stiff now and Clarke took her cue from that, merely lightly holding onto Lexa's waist instead of wrapping her arms around her. She steeled her own backbone and tried to act like Clarke the sky commander, not Clarke Griffin of the pond. 

They travelled in silence for several minutes before Indra spoke up again.

"With the help of the Skaikru we have made great head ways Heda. The camp is ready to withhold winter, wood has been collected and with the help and ideas of Bellamy we have made a large structure to cook, eat and congregate in. Trigedakru and Skaikru alike" Indra seemed almost proud of their accomplishments and indeed it appeared they had done well. 

"You have been busy Indra" Lexa nodded "I would like to see this structure"

"I have organised a meal for you and Skaiprisa with some Skaikru and Trigedakru alike upon your return. It should be ready when we arrive"

"Ah the true reason why you wish to make haste" Lexa kept a stern mask on, knowing she had no paint on to help "I hope it is worthy, I am tired of stale bread and cheese" came the silent challenge even though they had been living on pork which Indra was not to know. Indra had no such worries. Several wild pig, rabbit, deer and other game had been caught and roasted along with some salvaged crops of potato and other food from TonDC. 

Clarke's stomach rumbled at the thought drawing an amused look from Lexa which earned a soft smile in reply. Clarke felt some hope all was well at the small sign. 

They travelled the rest of the way in peaceful comfort. Soon they could hear the sounds from camp and the tension returned in both of them but mainly Clarke. How would Lexa act around her now? 

Upon reaching the edge of camp they were met by Lincoln, Bellamy and several soldiers. They slid to the ground, Clarke slightly surprised but pleasantly so when Lexa assisted her. A wry smile crept across her lips when she remembered having to assist Lexa only a week ago. The woman was strong and a fast healer. 

Looks were exchanged by the witnesses of the event and they were surprised the couple got lost in each other for a moment. Octavia stepped up beside them and cleared her throat, gaining their attention. Octavia merely nodded at the others and Lexa turned, handing over the reins of her horse to a warrior who would take care of him. 

"Octavia go with him and take their saddlebags back to their tent" Indra ordered and Octavia froze and looked at Lexa. She didn't know what to do, she usually did as Indra ordered. But now she also did as Clarke and Lexa ordered. "Second I gave you an order" Indra snapped when she didn't move. 

"Octavia has a new role. She is not to leave my or Clarkes side from rising until retirement. She is still your second and will follow you in battle but in times of peace she remains close" Lexa informed Indra and the other stunned warriors. No Heda had a personal bodyguard who was not born into the clan. Clarke, upon seeing the looks hastened to add

"It was my idea. I wanted to have an extra set of eyes in keeping the Heda safe" she informed before turning to Bellamy who was watching his sister with a new found respect "Hey Bel" she stepped up and gave him a quick hug, unaware of narrowed jealous green eyes watching closely. Stepping back she gripped his arms and looked at him closely "You look tired"

"Indra has worked me like a dog" he grumbled "you can have your job back, I don't want it."

"Too bad, you're my second. I trust you to make the right decision, as hard as it may be" she informed him and he nodded respectfully. He figured he could handle it, part time. 

"I will. Right now you and The Commander need to come see the new mess hall we built. Smells of roasting meat has been driving me crazy all day. I'm starving" he groaned. 

"Always thinking of your stomach Bellamy" she gave the offending area a pat "It's a wonder you're not fat" they laughed together, easy in their friendship. Unaware that Lexa seethed at their familiarity. Octavia was aware and planned to warn her brother lest he end up on a pole. 

"Clarke" Lexa called and Clarke spun at the sharpness of it, surprised by it. She took in Lexa's stance and tense jaw and realised she was mad. She was confused as to why. "Come, a feast awaits us" she held out her hand which surprised not only Clarke but everyone present. 

Clarke moved forward not wanting to anger Lexa further, still confused as to why she was. She went to take the proffered hand but to her embarrassment Lexa avoided it and used the hand to guide Clarke by the small of her back. As they walked off with Indra guiding them Clarke was aware of the palpable anger in Lexa. 

"Are you mad they built the mess hall?" She asked finally "I'm sure they meant well" she tried to placate and just watched confused as Lexa shot her a sharp look. Lexa struggled to control her temper and jealousy as she took in the honest confusion on the blondes face. She paused and pulled Clarke to a halt before stepping in close. 

"You lay in my bed at night. It makes me possessive. It makes me want your touch alone. I am frustrated and want you so bad my teeth ache" she whispered so only a confused Clarke could hear "I do not like you touching others so freely"

Clarke could only stare slack jawed as understanding dawned. Lexa was jealous! Then her own anger burned. 

"I gave an old friend who I have known all my life a hug. I hug my friends all the time. Get over it" she hissed standing her ground "You don't own anything I don't freely give Lexa. Remember that" Indra was waiting for them worried about the tension she could detect. 

Clarke went to storm off, but Lexa grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back sharply. She caught Clarke to her and ordered of the others 

"Leave us" no one dared argue, moving away out of hearing range and turning their back on the couple. Clarke waited patiently, knowing there was no point in fighting. She knew this would happen. Not five minutes back in camp and Lexa was already back to Heda. That's why the soft touch had her looking up in surprise and she looked into apologetic eyes "I'm sorry. You do things to me, make me feel things" Lexa sighed and rested her head against Clarke's. 

"I'm not interested in Bellamy, or he me. I'm not interested in anyone but you" Clarke assured raising her own hand to cup a soft cheek "try and remember that before you kill anyone huh"

"I will try"

"I won't put up with it Lexa. I mean it. I don't intend to share anyone's bed but yours and I won't put up with you sharing anyone's bed but mine."

"Never" Lexa promised "You alone"

"We still have a lot to work out but that is something I thought would never be questioned" Clarke sighed and pressed a forgiving kiss to Lexa's forehead. "Lets go enjoy our meal then check out our tent"

"You forgive too easily" Lexa sighed and stood back. Clarke merely smiled. 

"Hopefully you're worth it" she winked and Lexa blinked before following blindly after her. 

They headed off to dinner then, both taking in the large structure which Bellamy had called the mess hall. Clarke noticed he was keeping his distance so figured he was clued in to Lexa's wrath or Octavia had warned him. They had been greeted around camp with cries of "Heda" and "Skaiprisa" and as they stepped into the warmth of the shelter there were more echoes of their names. 

Lexa silenced them with a raised hand while looking around at the structure impressed, a cooking area down one end where a pig turned on a spit and all the seats including a raised table which they were led to. It was their table and it was up to them who they invited to join. Indra, Octavia and Lincoln sat for Lexa. Bellamy, Jasper, and Raven sat for Clarke. She did look around quickly for her mother but she was nowhere to be seen. Considering her dislike for Lexa she wasn't surprised. 

Dinner was actually served for them and brought over. Clarke's mouth watered and she waited on them all to be served, feeling a bit uneasy for it, being up high under everyone's gaze. It felt foreign and weird. Finally she could eat as others started eating and there was little said around the room besides appreciative comments. Clarke couldn't help but smile when she felt a leg press against her own under the table, pressing back. 

It was only after dinner as they sat talking that she became aware of the expectant eyes on them. She looked at Lexa then Indra for clarification. 

"Are they waiting for something?" She asked

"They are waiting for their Heda to speak" Indra informed as Lexa gave a long suffering sigh and stood, holding up her hand. Clarke listened as the Heda addressed her warriors, thanking them for organising the camp for winter, for the hall they were in, for the food they had prepared. A hand came down on her shoulder lightly, surprising her and many in the hall. The commander did not touch unless required. She then thanked everyone for preparing their tent and stated she couldn't wait to see it. 

There was much cheering around the hall before someone called out if a merger was to take place. Clarke stiffened slightly, that was not their business but what Lexa said next had her face going slack in shock.   
She announced they would be merged for the unity of the people, to make one clan, to learn each other's ways and respect each other. 

Somehow Clarke managed to smile through Lexa announcing the ceremony would be next week and ordering a banquet. She smiled through the congratulations that they were getting as Lexa kept a grip on her hand and led her towards the entrance. It was Octavia who ran interference, noticing something was up and telling all they wanted to retire for the night in their new tent. 

This caused much cheering and Clarke flushed first in embarrassment and then anger. How dare they cheer, think what they thought. How dare Lexa try and control her life like that. She hadn't agreed to a merger for merely business purposes and she was beyond mad, livid, furious at Lexa for making it so. Then to casually announce that it would take place next week! Some business transaction? What had happened to Lexa from the pond? What happened to caring for each other? What happened to talking and making decisions together?

As soon as they were clear of the tent and there was only Octavia around she wrenched her hand free and took off. She knew from Lincoln they had built the new tent in the place her old one had been. She took in the tent, ignoring Lexa calling her name as she hurried after her. It was a large tent, much bigger than any there. She could see the attention put into it. Right now she didn't care, she just needed to get away from prying eyes, somewhere where she could be herself and give Lexa a piece of her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. We love them all


	11. Abby and Lexa talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby talks to Lexa and explains why Clarke is mad. Then talks to Clarke. 
> 
> Lexa stuns Clarke with a huge admission and asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will now be a part of a series. Once we have a name. The first story will finish after the merger.   
> The second story will be in Polis  
> The third story - well you have to wait and see.

Abby was working in her daughter’s new tent, preparing the bed when she heard footsteps outside. Then she heard voices. 

"Clarke, wait!"

"Leave me alone Lexa" Clarke stormed and Abby looked around wildly for somewhere to hide. She had not expected them back at the tent quite so soon. When Lincoln and the guards returned earlier with items from the camp site she had been set the task of cleaning their items and returning it to their tent by Bellamy. The kid could push that was for sure.

So here she was in the middle of making up a bed with pelts, rugs and furs for her daughter and the woman she thought was a barbaric savage not ideal for her daughter, when they return early. And pissed off it seemed. Well at least her daughter was. Dammit they weren't supposed to be back yet. They were supposed to be at some feast saluting the return of the Commander’s good health.

She looked around wildly for somewhere to go but there was nowhere. The hessian netting hung to allow privacy offered her some barrier she guessed. She would just have to announce herself when they walked in.

Clarke stormed in; Abby could only see a shadow but recognized her daughters figure and gait. The Commander entered slowly behind her. 

"Clarke"

"No!" She heard her daughter yell "we are back barely five minutes and it’s all about you. How could you do that?" Ok Clarke was pissed. Maybe she wouldn't announce herself just yet.

"Is this about me announcing our merger?" The Commanders voice rang through the tent and Abby's jaw dropped. What? Clarke gave a dry laugh.

"Our merger, or Heda's and the Skaiprisa" Clarke growled and Abby felt her shock double. Her daughter sounded truly hurt. Like the difference mattered.

"I don't understand" the Commander sounded truly confused "I am the same and both"

"Of course you don't." Clarke sighed and there was a tense moment before Lexa tried again.

"We discussed this; I don't understand why you are so angry"

"We discussed it as a business proposition. The merger of two peoples." Clarke snapped.

"Exactly. You agreed it would be best for our people. For the trust to grow on both sides. For unity" Abby winced, she could actually tell the Commander was trying but knew instinctively they were not the words Clarke wanted to hear.

"Unity?" Clarke snorted "what about me, you, us?"

"Our relationship has no relevance to this merger" the Commander responded and though she sounded confused Abby winced and was surprised when Clarke didn’t slap her.

"I guess not" Abby watched as the shadow of Clarke headed for the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Lexa sounded truly upset and desperate.

"Out. Don't fucking follow me. I can't be around you right now." Clarke shouted furious.

"I don't understand Clarke. What have I done?" Lexa's cry was anguished and Abby almost felt sorry for the Commander. 

"Lexa back at the pond would know. But she disappeared the minute we set foot back in Camp Jaha" Clarke sighed sadly. 

"Clarke wait" Abby watched through the curtain as Clarke stormed out and Lexa's shadow seemed to cave in on itself. "I promised not to push you" Abby watched as The Commander walked over and slumped in a chair then whispered "Oh God what have I done?"

Abby was shocked; the Commander almost seemed on the verge of breaking down. She was torn. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't sneak out, the Commander was sure to hear and see her. She didn’t want to be caught standing here either. She was just going to have to face her and hope the Commander wouldn't kill her to keep her quiet.

Cautiously stepping towards the opening in the net she paused and looked out at the Commander, dressed in her Commander finery. Well ok finery wasn't the word for the shape of the clothes. She was sat on a chair slumped over the table with her head in her arms. She looked the picture of defeat and misery. The sight was enough to give her courage; this woman truly cared for her daughter.

"Commander?" She whispered and jumped stunned as the woman was on her feet in seconds, sword drawn.

"Who bade you entrance?" the Commander growled but lowered her sword.

"I was already here when you came in" she pointed hesitantly towards the sleeping area behind the hessian "Bellamy had appointed me with cleaning and preparing your bed"

"Should I be worried?" Lexa took her seat and tried to act nonchalant. She wasn't fooling Abby.

"I wouldn't hurt my daughter and I would kill anyone who tried" Abby stated firmly and they shared a long look of understanding before the Commander nodded.

"So you heard?" 

"Yes I heard" Abby nodded "I heard a dimwitted Commander making a fool of herself and I see Lexa paying as the result" she hurried on when the Commander snarled at her. She paused waiting for that to sink in and watched confusion spread over the younger woman's face. "Why did you say those things, make it sound like it’s a business deal when it's not?"

"I promised not to push her. To wait until she's ready" Lexa was confused a bit by Abby’s questions, like she almost cared when she knew better. But she decided to talk in the hope Abby could tell her what she had done wrong and how to fix it. 

"When was that?"

"Before the war, when I kissed her" Abby's brows raised at the admission and by the gentle smile that came across Lexa's face at the memory. "After she said she wasn't ready. I promised to wait. Her own time"

Oh. So that's what it had been about when the merger was first discussed over a week ago. Now Abby understood by what Bellamy had meant that it was obvious to all. Had everyone but her been aware of the burgeoning feelings between the Commander and her daughter? It seemed so.

"So the week away. It was strictly professional then, you discussed the merger strictly in business terms of what it would mean for the people?" she asked and watched as the Commander blushed, all while knowing it wasn't.

"No. We talked about what it meant for us too. As a couple" Lexa sighed tiredly "we slept together, bathed in the healing pool and spoke of our future. I promised to take her to Polis and show her where I came from. Show her who I really am"

"What happened tonight?" Abby asked gently and dared to take a seat opposite the Commander. She watched the younger woman wince. 

"People were waiting on our return. Wanted to see I was well. I gave a small speech and thinking we had agreed to merge, announced it to everyone." Lexa paused "everyone cheered and seemed happy so I said it would be in one week. Clarke walked off while we were being congratulated. You know the rest"

Abby sighed. The big fool. Looking at the Commander now she could not see a cold hearted savage who seemed to take pleasure at killing people at the drop of a hat. Instead she saw a young woman who had been thrust into a role she had been ill prepared for. A young woman who tried to act tough yet seemed to care very much for her daughter.

"When Clarke was little her father and I used to read fairy tales to her. We told her that she was a princess and one day a Prince or Princess would come along and sweep her off her feet"

"She told us she didn't want to be a princess and would be just happy to have someone who loves her and treats her right" she let those words hit home "Clarke doesn't care what the Sky princess and Commander do for the good of the people but she will do it out of necessity. Inside that little girl is screaming for her Lexa to treat her right"

"I do. I have been. Everything that's happened has been for her" Lexa insisted hotly. 

"Tell me Lexa before you announced your merger with the people did you romance my daughter? Tell her how she makes you feel? Did you tell her your life would not be complete without her and ask her to marry you?" She asked and watched as shame filled the younger woman. 

"No"

"No. You blindsided her as Commander, announced it to the people, didn’t discuss a date and when she got mad you threw up a brick wall and discussed it as a business merger" Abby sighed "if you care for my daughter as much as I think you do you'll let her know this is more than that, be open and honest and lay yourself bare" when the Commander looked at her confused she smiled "Tell her you love her"

"Love is weakness" Lexa s offered, trying to regains some of the hardness she had lost in the presence of Clarke's mother. 

"No Lexa. That's where you are wrong. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. Nothing can defeat love" Abby sighed and stood "when Clarke comes home tonight I suggest you apologize and start making things up to her. As Lexa. Letting the people see Lexa and Clarke, not Commander and Sky princess wouldn't hurt either. Show them this is more than just business." She walked towards the entrance of the tent and paused "when in Polis you might want to give Clarke a token of your love and show others that she is yours. Something simple and elegant"

Lexa looked up at her and nodded her understanding. Abby thought she looked dejected and miserable. She was going to have to find Clarke and send her home.

"Know this Lexa, I respect you as Lexa and can see you are in love with my daughter. Treat her right and we will get along. Treat my daughter wrong and I will make the Commander’s world a living hell"

The Commander in Lexa wanted to shout at her for her insolence, but this was not a subject talking to her leader. This was a mother talking to the woman in love with her daughter. Lexa nodded in understanding and the woman finally left.

Lexa sat for long minutes and looked around her tent miserable. It was a wonderful gift from the people but with Clarke mad at her it meant nothing. Dejected and knowing it was her own fault she headed for the curtained off sleeping area. A wave of sadness hitting her at seeing her bed there. Their bed, she corrected, and she was about to fall into it alone.

 

Abby found Clarke in the infirmary of the Ark, in the store room restocking her medical kit. Abby watched from afar and noticed her daughter pausing to wipe at her face and sniff. Her heart sunk when she realized Clarke was crying and she knew then that Clarke returned Lexa's love. The pair of fools.

"Clarke" she called softly and her daughter spun towards her in shock and surprise and then hastily tried to wipe her tear stained face "Don't be a fool Clarke" she whispered and opened her arms. She wasn't surprised when her daughter hesitated for a second before walking towards her and accepting the offer. Abby held her for long moments before drawing back "she loves you. You have to know that. " and when Clarke looked at her confused admitted "I was in your tent when you came in fighting"

"What?" Clarke pulled away.

"Wait. Listen. After you left Lexa kind of fell to pieces." She informed and at Clarke’s concerned look hastily added "She tried to hide it, tried to let the Commander out but it was too late. I saw the woman you love Clarke and that woman I can handle as she quite obviously loves you."

"I know." Clarke sighed. "I'm aware Lexa does. It's the Commander that worries me and leads to incidents like tonight"

"I know she does too. You can't separate the both Clarke. As much as you both try. She is always Commander, you are the Sky Princess" she smirked and shook her head "she loves you but as Commander she thinks of her people first. I'm not saying its right it's just how it is. She is used to being alone, making decisions alone and she did that again tonight. It was automatic for her, six years in the making. It's going to take time for that to change; you have to help her change"

"Speaking of change, what's brought all this on? You think Lexa is a cold heartless savage" Clarke laughed humorlessly.

"Bellamy mainly" Abby admitted and Clarke reminded herself to have a chat with her second. She had to find out what he said "Clarke you and I both know the Commander can be exactly that. But tonight I saw the woman behind the Commander and she is a young woman who is crazy for you and right now is probably bawling her eyes out in your tent"

Clarke looked torn, her gaze going to the door then back to her mother.

"Go to her but remember this. Running away from fights never helps. Get mad, yell and show your frustrations but at the end of the day you need to be honest with yourself and her" Abby advised and pulled her daughter in for a hug "Oh and one last thing, never go to bed mad. Fights always fester and seem bigger than they appear if they linger. Also the making up is fun"

Clarkes jaw dropped in shock and they both blushed at what Abby was hinting at.

"God mum enough" Clarke hastily checked her pack to keep busy in the awkward moment. Seeing she had all she needed she zipped up the pack and turned to her mother "We won't speak of that ever again" she stated and headed for the door.

"That bad huh" her mother teased and Clarke paused and turned.

"Lexa is a true gentleman as I’m not ready, so I don't really know" Clarke paused and shrugged "but the few touches and kisses we have shared have been beyond good, fantastic, earth shattering."

"Alright enough." Abby blushed "You got me already"

"No mum. I'm just telling the truth." Clarke grinned feeling lighter and surer since their return. She wanted to get home to Lexa and make up "see you tomorrow. I can't guarantee it will be early" she stirred and left Abby wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

 

Clarke entered the tent and took time to look around. It was a wonderful tent. A wonderful base and a wonderful new home to share with Lexa. Not only had they put up a new winter proof shelter they had reinforced it with walls of logs. It should be a warm sturdy structure. She could see Lexa's furniture around the room before turning to the hessian curtain hung for privacy to section off their bedroom. Moving through the entrance she found Lexa lying there as she knew she would. But instead of lying in bed sleeping she was lying on it fully dressed and watching her closely with red rimmed eyes, her face tear stained.

Clarke sighed and dropped her bag to the floor and moved to go sit next to her partner.

"I'm sorry" Lexa whispered

"Sssshhh I know" Clarke brushed back her hair "Big bad tough Heda brought undone by a girl"

"Not just any girl. The Skaiprisa" Lexa managed to smile and wiped away her tears.

"Why aren't you undressed and in bed?"

"Because you weren't here" Lexa murmured and Clarke looked at her confused "You undress me every night and hold me while I sleep. I like it. I don't want it to stop. I can't go to bed without you"

"Lex" Clarke breathed, awed. She had no idea such a simple action affected Lexa so deeply. Standing she offered her hand and helped Lexa stand. "I enjoy it too" she whispered and leant in to kiss her gently while starting to undo her belt.

They undressed each other between soft kisses before crawling into their bed. Lexa crawled into her arms, laying half on top of her. Clarke smiled when she felt Lexa start to kiss her neck, even as her body came to life. She caressed a smooth back, careful of her wound and waited for Lexa's next move. Finally the brunette whispered

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done it"

"No you shouldn’t" Clarke agreed "It's done now"

"I can cancel" Lexa offered but Clarke shook her head

"No. You're right, it's something the people need" Clarke whispered

"I want it to be something you want too but I promised not to push. I thought offering you a business deal was a way of getting you to agree to merge with me. I was wrong"

"Lexa" Clarke sighed.

"I didn't want to take the chance of you turning me down if I made it personal. I didn't want to be hurt" Lexa looked down and pushed back the covers slightly to check out the body she was addicted to. Clarke rolled her eyes but let Lexa look, sucking in a harsh breath when Lexa trailed her fingers down the center of her chest. Her body reacted accordingly, arching into the touch while her nipples hardened and goosebumps broke out on her skin.

"God Lexa" she grabbed onto the brunettes shoulders.

"I want you so bad Clarke and I don't mean sexually, though there certainly is that" Lexa's green eyes raked over her as her body responded to the sexual arousal of Clarke's "I want you in my life, I want you in my bed, I want to laugh and cry and share things with you"

"I want that too" Clarke whispered pulling her head down to share a kiss.

"No Clarke you don’t understand" Lexa whispered "I'm asking you to share your life with me. For us this time, not the people"

"You're proposing?" Clarke asked stunned and Lexa paused in her ministrations and turned to her concerned.

"Um yes." Lexa murmured frightened out of her mind. How did people survive doing this? "Can I have an answer, sometime soon would be nice" she quipped her heart just about beating out of chest.

Clarkes own heart was beating so fast she could barely hear what Lexa was saying. OMG Lexa had actually proposed, to her. She had actually gone out on a limb and done it. Clarke blinked and shook herself mentally. Yes and now she is waiting for an answer fool. Say yes.

"Yes" she murmured and saw the brunettes jaw drop open.

"Yes?"

"Yes" Clarke smiled then laughed as Lexa dived on her and started smattering kisses all over her face

"I have an idea. This way you can know without a doubt this is more than a business merger" Lexa informed while still kissing across her jaw and down her neck. Clarke groaned, so not fair, she couldn't think when Lexa did that.

"Then you better stop that so I can listen" she groaned again and arched into the brunette "Lex please, we can celebrate in a minute" she sighed as Lexa pulled back.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. As you can tell I love it"

"Oh I can tell" Lexa grinned and pulled away with a final kiss. "I know we have the merger next week for the people as Commander and Skaiprisa but I want to show them that it's also as Clarke and Lexa."

"How do we do that?" Clarke asked

"By having a proper wedding ceremony, in Polis" Lexa suggested and Clarke looked at her shocked "you can have a few of your closest friends there, your mother, have a dress. Everything you want."

"I just want you" Clarke replied overwhelmed that Lexa was offering this but loving the sound of it "It sounds wonderful. Will you be in a dress?"

"I was thinking more my good ceremonial attire that I keep in Polis" Lexa informed "It's very formal. Pants, jacket, sash and ceremonial sword and dagger"

Clarke blinked. Wow that sounded hot. Lexa saw the look and made up her mind up, she was wearing that. It was time to celebrate again. As soon as she told Clarke one more thing. Reaching down she grabbed Clarkes hand and pressed it to her chest, just above her racing heart.

Clarke felt the racing heart beat and looked up into green eyes full of love and desire and Clarkes breath caught at the realization of what was coming.

"Ai hod yu in Klark (I love you Clarke)" Lexa whispered "I can't wait for you to be my houmon (wife)"

"Lex" Clarke whispered as she became overwhelmed and tears spilled over. Reaching up she cupped the back of her partners head and pulled her down until their foreheads touched. "I love you too" she whispered "and if you wait for our wedding night in Polis I will show you how much"

Lexa gulped, her body coming alive at the promise while her heart beat wildly at the knowledge Clarke loved her too. Time for celebrations she decided as she moved to lay above her soon to be wife, her body tingling at the thought as strong arms wrapped around her and on a groan she lowered her head to kiss waiting lips.

Early the next morning Abby dared to go to her daughter’s tent to check on her and her soon to be daughter in law. The big beasts that usually guarded the tents were nowhere in sight. That was lax. She would speak to them about that. Poking her head in the main area of the tent she listened cautiously, just in case, then took a few quiet steps in to peak around the curtain.

What she saw gave her pause. Both girls were still asleep in bed with the covers half way up their naked torsos. Thank god for a well-placed arm of Lexa's. What surprised her was that Clarke held Lexa when she expected Lexa as the Commander to be holding Clarke. The other thing that surprised her was the huge tattoo on Lexa's back. Well at least it wasn't on her face. These grounders certainly liked their tattoos.

Satisfied she left the tent and gasped in shock when a blade was brought up to her throat and she looked shocked at Octavia.

"Why are you sneaking around?" The girl growled.

"I was just checking on them, they had a fight last night. They seem to have made up" Abby offered "you can lower the sword"

"I know you don't like the Commander so I will be watching you" Octavia warned and lowered the sword.

"You're right, I don't like the Commander and she knows it. However I like Lexa just fine and she is madly in love with Clarke. She also knows I will kill her if she hurts Clarke" she told a stunned Octavia before walking off. Octavia watched her walking off before entering the tent to check everything was ok. She smiled upon see the two women passed out and left the tent to go retrieve their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love comments.


	12. Love and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tells of her love. There are consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said this will now be a part of a series. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than others.

Clarke came awake to a gentle touch to her hip and a pair of soft lips fluttering on her neck. Lexa, her intended/fiancé depending on what culture you chose. Very soon to be her wife. Everyone would soon know that the Commander of 12 clans will soon be hers. She certainly liked the sound of that. 

"Morning" she sighed as she stretched and Lexa rose onto an elbow to look down on her "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. I've been thinking" Lexa added and paused when Clarke groaned. 

"Really?"

"It is a good thought, please listen" Lexa implored and Clarke turned her sky blue eyes on her to indicate she was "Firstly if you agree I want to send out messengers to trusted clans, like Luna of the Boat People. Invite them to our wedding in Polis. Say for 3 weeks this Saturday? It will allow time for our merger" Lexa grimaced and Clarke sought out her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It will also allow time for our honeymoon period, the few days trip to Polis and then time for you to organise a dress before the wedding"

"A few days to organise a dress?" Clarke chided and Lexa blushed much to her delight. 

"There are few dress shops that cater to weddings and you will be put on priority. I will send a messenger to Polis too so that they are aware"

"What if they don't approve of me?" Clarke asked worriedly and Lexa smiled. 

"Clarke they all know of you, nothing gets past the people of Polis. They are kept up to date about everything on the front line the minute it happens. They were told of our victory against the Mountain Men and you're part in it." She assured "The messenger returned from Polis not long after we returned from the pond. I was told last night they are pleased with you, hope our alliance strengthens and hope you come to Polis soon"

"So you think they will be pleased with the merger?" Clarke asked hopefully

"They will be beyond pleased, but mainly about our wedding" Lexa agreed before pausing and Clarke could see she was nervous

"What is it?" She asked

"Clarke, if you will let me, this morning over breakfast I would like to hold a meeting and rectify the mistakes I made last night. I want the people to know that this is not just a business merger for the sake of our people. I want them to know that I love you" she sighed "But I am conflicted, revealing that will put you in danger"

"I am not Costia and being the leader of the Skaikru already puts me in danger" Clarke assured, "and everyone will know when we have that wedding you promised me"

"So you agree. I can tell the others?" Lexa asked and Clarke sighed, pulling the brunette back down to cuddle with her. 

"So you're going to stand up there as their Heda and declare you're in love with Skaiprisa?" Clarke couldn't help but smile at the thought. 

"Yes" Lexa stated evenly "Im going to tell them how your courage caught my attention first, storming into our camp unarmed. Then you're bravery when faced with the pauna, how you saved me. You have a commander spirit all of your own that spoke to mine"

Clarke nodded. That made sense to warriors. She knew there was more than that of course but warriors would want to know the important stuff. 

"Then we better get up so you can tell them all, I can't wait to see their faces" she chuckled as she flipped back the covers, gasping when the cold hit her "OMG we need to get a rock pit in here" she screeched as she hurried to her clothes. 

Lexa lay back and enjoyed the view put on by her intended. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous creature Lexa had ever seen. Her heart beat in her chest and her body stirred at the mere sight. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. Clarke was testing her patience and then some. 

Clothing hitting her in the face brought her out of her revelry and she blinked to find Clarke had gotten dressed in jeans and shirt before throwing her clothing at her. Clarke grinned as she sat down to pull on her boots while Lexa hurriedly got dressed

"You're obsessed"

"I can't help it. You're beautiful. I'd need to be dead to not appreciate it. Even then I'd struggle" Lexa told her honestly and Clarke gave a snort before standing and going over to her clothing pile to find a jumper she could wear under her jacket for extra warmth. It was freezing. It was handy now to have some more clothes from the ark. She grabbed an extra one for Lexa, handing it to her 

"I know its not commander clothes but its warm. I just got you better, I don't need you sick for our wedding"

"Then I had better wear it" Lexa grinned standing and pulling it on. It was slightly big on her. Though she was taller she was leaner than Clark who was nicely curved. She wouldn't be able to get her jacket on over it. Realising this she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her instead. 

They headed outside their tent, finding a shivering Octavia standing there waiting. Clarke frowned at her friend then sighed "We will build you a fire pit to keep you warm" she promised "Maybe a bit of a shelter."

"Th-thanks" Octavia stuttered out

"Come warm up with us at breakfast" Lexa offered as they started to walk. "Have some of the Skaikru's coffee"

"Thank you Heda" Octavia shivered as she followed them. 

Walking into the mess the temperature was a lot warmer immediately thanks to the cooking fire and the large fire burning near the open side of the mess. The place was crammed with people, sitting at the table or on the floor or standing. Just trying to keep warm. Or possibly waiting to see their Heda because as soon as they saw them walking in hand in hand a chant went up. 

Some chanted "Heda" others "Skaiprisa"

Lexa turned to Clarke and smiled "My people love you. They are our people now" 

Clarke let herself be led to 'their' table. Octavia was invited to sit with them. Clarke smiled at Lexa when she acted the gentleman and seated her, then waited for Octavia to take her seat before holding up her hand to quiet the crowd. She spoke quickly in her own language. The only words she recognised were those of her mother and Kane. 

A brow raised as several people hurried out of the room and Lexa sat beside her before waving for everyone to continue their meal. 

"What did you say to them?" She asked and beside her Octavia muttered

"You really need to learn Trigedasleng." 

Clarke ignored her and turned to Lexa who offered her a smile "I told them to go fetch your mother, Marcus Kane, your friends and my top generals as I had an important announcement to make"

"You're serious. You're really going to tell them all" she blushed slightly and Lexa gave a quick nod just as a woman came forward with three plates loaded with food. Clarke's mouth dropped open in shock. How? Catching her look Lexa chuckled "obviously trade was done while we were away"

Clarke just looked at her plate, loaded with bacon obviously from the boars caught for last night's meal, mushrooms picked from the forest, freshly toasted bread and eggs. Eggs! She hadn't had them before. 

"I told you we are not all savage warriors. We have farmers too that farm animals and an assortment of crops, traders then visit the villages and we barter for their wares." Lexa popped a piece of bacon in her mouth "You should wait until you see the food in Polis. They are sure to hold a festival and so many cultures from all around the old world are on show. Food, drink, music, clothing" she paused when she noticed both Clarke and Octavia staring at her in shock and cocked an eyebrow "Told you Polis would change how you see us" she pointed at the food "eat before it gets cold"

Clarke didn't need to be told twice, thankful for the salvaged utensils from the old world. The food was divine and she let all thoughts go as she just enjoyed the food. She didn't think she would need to eat again until tonight. She also couldn't wait to get to Polis now from what Lexa said. She didn't dare dream about what it would look like, smell and taste like for fear she wouldn't do it justice. 

Upon finishing the meal she was aware that the room was a lot more crowded, she recognised Lexas top Generals in attendance including Indra and Ryder. She also saw her mother and friends standing and waiting expectantly. She caught her mothers eye and waved her forward, standing to give her surprised mum a hug "Thank you" she whispered into her ear as her mother came out of her shock and hugged her back. 

Lexa nodded at Abby Griffin and indicated she should take a chair next to Octavia. Shortly after she called Indra up to sit beside her. Clarke sat nervously waiting. She wondered what she would say and how the grounders would react. Would they think love was weakness in their Heda? Butterflies broke out in her stomach as Lexa stood and the hall went deathly quiet. 

"Today I call you here to correct and error and make an announcement" she started before looking down to catch Clarke's gaze "Last night upon announcing my merger with Clarke I erred in several ways, all but one I have rectified with Clarke and by holding this announcement I hope to fix the last" she paused and looked back at the group of grounders and Skaikru, her people. Her and Clarke's people. 

"When I announced our merger last night I made it sound like a business deal for the betterment of the two clans. To a degree this is true but to Clarke and I it is more. From the moment she stormed into our camp unarmed her courage and determination caught my attention. It was further captured by her saving me from the Pauna and then tending my wounds. She has challenged me on numerous occasions and made hard decisions with me. The Commander in me recognised the Commander in her. She captivated me as the Commander and as Leksa" she paused when there were murmurs and startled looks around the grounders. A wave of a hand had everyone quiet again. 

"You all know that for years now I considered love as weakness. I have come to discover love is powerful, strong. Together with Clarke to guide me I hope to become a better Commander so we can all prosper" Lexa turned to Clarke who sat stunned in disbelief, Lexa had actually done it. She hadn't said the words directly but she had definitely declared her love to the room. She held her hand out for Clarke to take and pulled her to her feet. 

"I require messengers, fast and strong to carry a message to our closest allies and to Polis. Three weeks from Saturday there will be a traditional old world and Skaikru wedding and I will take Clarke, Heda kom Skaikru as my houmon" she smiled "wife" she clarified for all the confused skaikru. There was deathly silence for a few scary moments before Indra stood, raising her right fist and roared, quickly echoed by the grounders. 

Beside Clarke Octavia came out of her stupor and grabbed her friend and hugged her hard. Lexa let Clarkes hand go as she was receiving thumps of congratulations from her men. Clarke received lots of hugs and congratulations from several of her friends including Raven, Bellamy and Jasper. Monty,Wick and a few of the other left over 100 were there too. In between shouts of "Heda" being chorused by the grounders Clarke turned to her mother. 

"Mum?" 

"This is fast Clarke" her mother whispered and Clarke nodded. She couldn't deny that. 

"I love her mum, besides we will be married grounder style next week anyway" she shrugged

"As long as you're happy" Abby nodded

"It's not going to be all roses, we live in hard times and she is Heda, but we are going to try" Clark smiled and looked over at Lexa who was talking to several men. The messengers, about six in all, one for Polis which meant Lexa considered 5 of the 12 allies to be close allies. Close enough to invite them to their wedding. She knew one of those was Luna of the Boat People. 

She turned back to her mother who was watching her speculatively before nodding. 

"I trust your judgement" she informed "But if she hurts you deliberately I will get even"

"Your warning has been noted" they startled as Lexa came up beside them and added "A warning Abby Griffin, threatening me in private as the mother of Clarke is one thing, doing it so carelessly in a room full of trikru and not even I can help you" she informed and ignoring the older woman's shock turned to Clarke. "I've been invited to watch the warriors train, they want to show off their seconds I think"

"I need to catch up with my people, see how they are faring after the mountain" Clarke nodded "No training. Not yet, you could damage your back"

"I will watch only" Lexa nodded taking her hand and offering an affectionate squeeze while her eyes made promises for later. "I will see you at lunch"

"I'll be waiting, take Octavia with you, I'll be safe with Bellamy" she indicated her second and he nodded from where he stood respectfully a few feet away. "How many can I ask to go to Polis?"

"Try and limit it to ten" Lexa instructed then gave in to the urge to lift the hand she still held and kiss the knuckles. Clarke's breath caught in her throat. It should seem silly but to date it was the single most romantic thing Lexa had done. Especially in front of her mother and the grounders. She and her friends watched as Lexa smirked then walked away, head high in full Commander mode. Indra, Octavia, and Ryder trailing in her wake. 

Clarke spent the rest of the morning being teased mercilessly by friends as she walked around the Ark and the surrounds visiting with the surviving 44. Some were in the infirmary still, recovering from their drill sites or injuries from the war. Others were resting at home. The fit and healthy ones she visited doing whatever task they had been assigned for the day. Raven took great delight on telling them her news. 

Clarke received many congratulations and lots of teasing. Those who only knew Lexa as the Commander had a few hard questions for her but most seemed satisfied and most could tell by the faraway look in Clarke's eyes that there was a lot of love there. 

In the end Clarke narrowed down her guest to take to Polis to include her mother, Octavia (who would come as their guard anyway) and Lincoln, Raven and Wick, Bellamy and Echo, Monty, and finally Jasper and Maya. Kane was going to stay and look after the camp. All major decisions were to be deferred until she got back. 

Clarke returned early to the mess hall with her friends. Her mother was too busy in the infirmary, a Skaikru child who had tried to climb a tree. She was talking to her friends when Lexa stormed in, full Commander mode going, eyes flashing fire, dirt and blood on her face and looking stiff in body. She knew immediately something bad had happened even as Octavia limped in after. 

"Lex!" She exclaimed as she and the others stood hastily. Many Skaikru and Trikru in the hall also jumped to attention. Clarke hurried to her lover searching her frantically with eyes and hands to see if she was ok. "What happened?"

"Ambushed basically. Some of my most trusted generals believed I had become weak, weak enough to challenge" she grimaced "I just killed 3 of my top 5 generals and a few of their followers. But there are some injured, I need your help, it's Kota"

"No!" Clarke gasped at the name of one of the guards who she had gotten to know over the past week. She affectionately called him snowman as he sucked at snowball fights. At the end of their snowball fight he was so covered in snow he resembled one. 

"Yes" Lexa nodded "He took a knife meant for me. I owe him my life and the best help I can get him. The knife is still lodged, stuck."

"Don't remove it. It is stemming any blood loss at the moment. Bring him to the Ark" when Lexa looked wary she insisted "Love our people are one now. You need to trust us and our medicine. We need to stabilise him then x-ray him, see if the blade is touching any vital organs. Then we have to operate"

Lexa didn't hesitate before turning to snap out order to members of the grounders who hurried off to do her bidding. When she turned back to Clarke the blonde asked 

"What about your injuries?"

"I have none but soreness in my old healing injuries. My back is the worst" Lexa brushed off her injuries but Clarke took her hand and ordered all but Bellamy and Raven to go to the training fields and assist whoever is in charge there. Hardly surprised when Lexa said it was Indra. 

She then took Lexa's hand and led her out of the mess hall towards the Ark. Once inside they headed straight to the infirmary where she called out to her mother who hurried over. Once Lexa explained every detail about the incident, including dagger length and where it was stuck Abby hurried off to prepare what she needed for theatre. 

Clarke convinced Lexa to lay on a bed while she took her vitals and gave her some pills for the pain. She told Lexa to lay and relax but knew she would be up and gone the second she turned her back. Her mum poked her head in then; yelling she needed her in surgery and with a quick look that told Lexa to do as she was told hurried out to her mother. 

Lexa immediately sat up, ignoring her dizziness and growled at the other medical staff who tried to get her to lie back down again. She had things to do, interviews and interrogations to be done and the execution of one last ringleader who hadn't been fortunate enough to die on the battle field. 

Furiously angry that they had thought her weak, thought her unworthy of being the Commander she stormed out of the Infirmary. She'd soon shown them she was stronger than ever and so were those who backed her. Another growl resonated in her chest as she headed out of the Ark to start the punishment of the guilty. 

___________

Clarke hurried her way into the infirmary where she could hear angry voices, coming to a stop to take in the scene of her mother and her medical staff trying to placate an angry and belligerent Kota while Nyko tried to hold him down and prevent him pulling out the knife. 

"Kota enough!'" she snapped hurrying forward and grateful when he immediately stopped his struggling. 

"Skaiprisa" he nodded and fell back against the bed. He was sweating and had bright red bubbled blood running from his mouth. Oh no, a lung wound. 

"What are you doing? Relax and let my mother tend to you" she ordered him "you need to leave the knife in until we remove it in surgery ok"

"My fight is over Skaiprisa" he told her and she rolled her eyes. 

"Dont be so dramatic" she whispered to him "we will get you fixed in no time." She waved her mother forward and pointed to the arm Nyko held onto "Mum's going to give you a needle, you're going to feel a sharp sting ok"

"Sha Skaiprisa" he murmured and winced as the needle sunk into his skin. Silly warriors. Can be knifed but not stuck with a needle. She took one of his large hands in hers and he squeezed tightly. 

"I promise to be there with you the whole time. Right now I need you to count backwards from ten" she told him and as he did so stated "Thank you for saving Lexa. I will always be in your debt"

Drowsy eyes met hers as he went to dispute it but the anesthetic kicked in and he passed out. 

"Right let's get him to X-ray then theatre" Abby snapped and the medical team kicked into high gear racing his gurney out for the x-ray. Abby turned to her daughter "What the hell happened?"

"Some of Lexa's most trusted Generals thought loving me made her weak. They invited her out to watch training and ambushed her. Indra, Ryder, Octavia and Kota along with some seconds defended her. Kota took a knife for Lexa" Clarke looked at her mother worried. "Please tell me we can save him. I've become fond of him, he was a guard while we were away"

"It will all depend on the X-rays and what organs the knife has hit. A lung for sure. Then we have to control the bleeding when we pull the knife. I need all the hands I can get" she looked at Nyko "are there others injured or can you help?"

"I ...." Nyko looked stymied. 

"Nyko, we are one people. You need to learn our way, watch how we operate. If you trust our way your patients will" Clarke pleaded. 

"I will watch but if patients need me I will need to leave."

"Understood. Now let's scrub up" Abby instructed and led them towards a room that they could wash their hands thoroughly and pull on safety equipment including face shield, apron with long sleeves and double layer gloves. Then Abby, Clarke and an admittedly curious Nyko walked into the operating theatre to see what they were up against. 

Three long exhausting hours later blood spattered surgery gear was discarded and there were smiles all around. It was touch and go several times but with Abby, Clarke, Jackson and surprising Nyko stepping in during the crisis, Kota was critical but stable and had a team watching him around the clock. 

"I will admit Dr Griffin that I did not think he would survive" Nyko admitted "it was good to be a part of the team that can say he did"

"He's not out of the woods yet Nyko. He needs to make it through the next couple of days and we need to get that lung going again but I'm hopeful" she squeezed his shoulder in thanks "thank you for your assistance, feel free to come in any time and please call me Abby"

"Sha Abby" he nodded respectfully as she passed him and Clarke could only stare after her mother. She had certainly changed her tune in the last week. Clarke figured if she can change it about Lexa she could change it about the others too. 

She led Nyko out of the operating room and showed him Kota sleeping in the recovery room, informing him he would be moved to intensive care shortly. It was only a small infirmary but it was well equipped, especially since raiding the Mountain. 

Shortly thereafter she led Nyko outside and paused when a woman and two young children raced up to them speaking in quick Trigedasleng. Nyko held up his hand and they paused eyes wide, Clarke realised it was Kota's family. 

"English in front of Skaiprisa. She has yet to learn our language" he informed then added "The Skaiprisa and her mother Dr Griffin have removed the knife. He is sleeping and will likely do so for a couple of days. Thanks to them your husband lives, it is more than what I could have done" he informed. 

The woman turned to her then, taking her hands and bowing her head.

"Thank you thank you"

"I was doing what I am trained to do" Clarke smiled "I owe Kota a debt for saving the Heda. Come I will show you where he is" she waved Nyko away and told him to go tend to other patients. She took the other woman by the hand and led her and her children into the ark, smiling at their wide eyed marvel. They ran into her mother and she informed her that Kota's family wished to see him. 

Abby offered to take them from there and told Clarke to go find Lexa and make sure she was ok. Clarke jumped at the offer and hurried off to find her lover. She wished she hadn't been so hasty though when she found Lexa, Indra, Octavia, and other grounders in the midst of executing the last General for several 2nds had died defending their Heda. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. Not to mention treason, but still she did not find the method of execution tasteful. 

The man hanging on the pole was bloody and beaten, tens of cuts all over his upper body and face. He looked dead but she knew he wasn't. They wouldn't still be cutting if he was dead. She stood at a distance, not wanting to interfere as she watched Indra hand the bloody knife to Lexa who took it and walked forward with determination. She paused and held up the bloody knife and shouted. 

"Let all those present bear witness to what happens to those who dishonour the Skaiprisa and try to commit treason. Those who may think my love for Clarke weakens me as Heda were proved wrong today; I am stronger and more determined than ever. For anyone who wishes to challenge me in the future, take heed, your fate will be the same" she warned looking utterly formidable. Clarke noticed that she had added war paint and wore her traditional Heda clothes, to prove a point no doubt. 

She watched as with her left hand Lexa grabbed the hair of the General and tipped his head back exposing his throat. With her right hand she placed the sharpened blade against the skin. 

"Any last words?" She offered

"Long live the Heda" the man shouted with his last breath as in a quick motion Lexa ended his life. She barely flinched as arterial spray covered her face, merely taking a step back and dropping the knife. 

"Cut him down and give him to his family to deal with" she informed the guards "Treat them with dignity and respect, they were not a part of his scheming"

Several warriors hurried forward as Lexa spun and walked away from her dead general. Clarke stood her ground as she watched her fiancé approach, could see the storm clouds in her eyes. Anger, hurt, regret, disgust but most of all sadness. She had to get Lexa somewhere private and let her grieve. 

When Lexa came alongside her she started walking with her, ignoring Indra and Octavia who followed. She didn't hesitate on reaching out and taking the brunette's hand, Lexa didn't hesitate in holding it firmly as they made their way back to their tent. Clarke noticed the covered fire pit near the entrance and was glad it had been seen to in her absence. 

"Prepare us some hot water" she shot over her shoulder at Octavia "And can you bring us some food. I haven't eaten and I doubt Lexa has. Mochof" she finished just as she was dragged into the tent. She paused just inside the door when Lexa let go of her hand and in a fit of rage drew her dagger and threw it at the far wall. 

She then stood patiently arms crossed, as Lexa paced and let out her frustration in a tirade of Trigedasleng and English. Clarke caught "bloody fools", "imbiciles" and "dim witted morons" before Octavia arrived with a bowl of warm water, saw the Heda pacing and muttering and made a hasty exit with a promise to bring back food. 

Clarke carried the bowl over to the table and placed it on there. She waited for Lexa to stalk past before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the chair. When Lexa went to protest she straddled her thighs and sat in her lap. 

"Shush" she ordered "let me clean you up, get you fed, and then check your back. Then you can rage once more" she promised as small but strong hands came up to grip her waist and Lexa offered up a small nod. Clarke wet a cloth and turned to wipe blood and charcoal off of Lexa's face, neck, and chest area that had been spattered. Lexa sat patiently through it all until Clarke threw aside the last rag and cupped her face gently. 

"For what it's worth I'm sorry. Sorry they thought you were weak, sorry they challenged you and sorry you had to kill another close General who should have been loyal. I am sorry that I have been the cause of this grief but I am not sorry to have met you and fallen in love with you" she leant in and placed her forehead against Lexa's. 

"It is not your fault and I am not sorry either" Lexa allowed her hands to slide down to cover a gorgeous ass and pull Clarke tighter against her. Clarke grinned and leant down to kiss her fiancé deeply, letting her know without words that she offered all her love, compassion, understanding and more. All of her. They enjoyed each other for long moments, alternating between soft slow kisses to hard and deep as Lexa struggled to control herself. Finally Clarke pulled away. 

"Octavia will be back soon with our sanch (lunch). Let's get these bloodied clothes off and get you something clean and warm to wear. I will check your wounds too" she stood and offered her hand. Lexa grit her teeth and reined in the beast inside that was screaming to get out. God help Clarke when they finally made love. She doubted they would sleep for days. With deep breaths she stood and followed Clarke to behind the privacy curtain where she allowed the blonde to remove her armor and then her blood stained clothes. 

She was hardly surprised when Clarke ushered her over to the bed and made her lay on it, covers up to her waist as soft gentle hands inspected her wound on her back and she had to bite her lip a few times despite her gentleness. 

"It's red and angry looking. There is more bruising but it hasn't reopened. You will need to rest it for a couple of days. Absolutely no physical work" Clarke informed and Lexa sighed. Just her luck "I know you didn't have any choice but you needed to be inactive for another week, longer if you can"

"I will try" Lexa promised, displeased but trying to appease her future Houmon. Another thought hit her then, one she should have asked a long time ago "How is Kota?"

"Critical but stable" Clarke hastened to assure and felt Lexa relax again "mother, Jackson, Nyko and I worked on him for three hours"

"Nyko?" Lexa asked intrigued. 

"Yes. Mother needed all hands she could get. He was good, has a good eye and is a fast learner. Mother was impressed" Clarke grinned at Lexa's snort, still not a fan "Ok I was impressed"

They were interrupted then by Octavia calling from outside their tent she had food. Clarke called for her to enter and pulled the covers up over Lexa. She then moved on the bed to sit up against the headboard as Octavia came into view. Octavia smiled upon seeing them and offered the tray she carried. 

"Potato and ham stew with fresh bread. Coffee for Clarke, seaweed tea for Heda"

"Gross" Lexa muttered into her pillows before rising onto her elbows and sniffing the air "stew smells good"

"Lincoln is getting me a bowl. I'm starved" Octavia Informed "I thought you should know the gossip is that everyone thinks the Generals are fools for their views and got what was coming to them. General consensus is you proved undoubtedly you are Heda and that you honoured Skaiprisa and your love well" Octavia winked

"Go away" Lexa growled, blushing. Octavia merely laughed

"Once we have eaten, Lincoln and I will organise a stone pit and heat some stones to warm your tent. It's just as cold in here as outside, minus wind chill"

"Thanks Octavia. That will be much appreciated" Clarke offered and Octavia nodded then turned as Lincoln called for her outside

"Lunch is served. Glad to see you alive and unscathed Heda" Octavia stated seriously and Lexa nodded

"You too. Thank you for your assistance today" she smiled as the younger warrior blushed and quickly left the tent "Was I ever that hungry for approval?"

"I'm sure you were, when you were about five" Clarke chuckled and handed Lexa her bowl as she turned and leant against the headboard beside her. Lexa shivered

"Remind me to build a fire pit when I build our house" she grizzled trying to pull blankets higher and eat. At least the stew was good and warming from the inside. After they ate they drank their respective drinks in silence while watching Lexa closely. She could see the anger turning to hurt and devastation that more of her so called close and trusted Generals had betrayed her. 

Without a word she placed their bowls and mugs aside before standing to strip, aware of Lexa's gaze on her as she slid shivering into the bed. 

"Come here love" she whispered pulling Lexa into her arms and holding the brunette tight as she buried her face into her shoulder. No sounds were made but Clarke held her shuddering body and felt the hot tears sliding down her neck. "It's ok love. I understand. Let it out. I will be here, I'll always be here" she promised and held on tight until the shuddering slowed and Lexa fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	13. Preparations and Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the big day. Introducing Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Hate to say it but the story is nearly coming to an end but never fear the series is just beginning. 
> 
> Next it's off to Polis. It will be different.

Lexa and Clarke didn't leave the tent again that day. Once Lexa was in a deep sleep Clarke got up and grabbed one of her sketch books and some charcoal and dragging a chair from the main area sat back to sketch the sleeping brunette. Her hand flew over the page and she lost track of time as she lost herself in the art for the first time in weeks. 

That was how Abby found her some time later, in a deep trance and sketching madly, once she convinced Octavia and her boyfriend to let her in as she meant no harm. Of course the fact that she carried a light snack before bed probably helped. Not wanting to distract Clark she stepped forward quietly and looked over her daughter's shoulder. She was hardly surprised when she saw the darker woman in bed being sketched in situ. 

Abby always thought that her daughter was a brilliant artist and let her explore that as much as she could. Artistry had no use on the Ark though and that is why she pushed for Clarke to work with her and become a healer. A useful tool that had become more useful once they had sent Clarke to the ground and since. Clarke had saved a few with her healing ways, not the least the Commander. 

Switching her gaze to the woman in the bed she was taken aback by how young the woman looked. She had known the Commander was young but she had always seemed hardened to Abby, beyond her years. She knew of the legend of a century old Commander spirit that transferred to a new person on the old Commander's passing and thought it complete hogwash. More so now seeing the youthfulness in the Commanders face, and the vulnerability. If she wasn't mistaken there were dried tear tracks on her daughters girlfriends face. 

She grimaced, still not happy about the whole merger situation. Which technically made the Commander Clarke's fiancé and soon to be wife. Clarke seemed happy though and from the little Clarke had told her they were good together. 

Her attention was drawn back to Clarke when she realised her daughter had finished her drawing and was stretching abused muscles that had been held too long in one place. Now that her daughter wasn't focused she realised she wouldn't be able to back up to the tent entrance and pretend she had just entered. Instead she decided to announce herself gently and carefully. 

"You always were the best artist of any of us Clarke." She whispered causing her daughter to jump and try and hide the drawing. Abby touched her shoulder gently and looked down into blue eyes that so reminded her of Jakes. A pang of pain squeezed her heart but she brushed it aside. Regret, guilt and her anguish at her actions were for the privacy of her room, not for the public. 

"Mum what are you doing here?" Clarke asked and Abby held up the wood tray with a light snack of roast meat sandwiches she carried 

"I heard you had a late lunch and did not attend dinner. I brought you a snack" Abby offered "Plus I wanted to tell you Kosta is strong. Stronger than I imagined. He is doing well"

"Thank you" Clarke placed aside her sketch pad as she stood, not bothering to hide the sketch of Lexa. "Next time please announce yourself at the entry, Lexa won't like you seeing her sleeping"

"You looked deep in concentration. I didn't want to disturb you" Abby offered but frowned "why would she care if I saw her sleeping?"

"It is when she is most weak. She does not like appearing weak in front of anyone" Clarke informed and turned to look at the brunette. Abby recognised the look straight away, the look of love. She had seen it often in her life, had felt it once herself, seeing it in her daughter made her want to wail. Her daughter was growing up way to fast. 

"Except for you" Abby offered and watched her daughter blush before looking back at the woman in the bed "How old is she. Right now she looks about 16"

"She is 20 winters. I presume this will be her 21"

"How old was she when she became Commander?"

"13" Clarke offered and Abby was shocked that someone so young good lead a great army, rule so many people. Clarke took the tray from her and walked over to the bed, placing the tray down on a wooden box used as a bedside table before sitting on the bed and brushing back dark hair. 

"Lexa, time to wake up."

A groan came from the brunette as she muttered "Don't wanna"

Abby couldn't help but smile at that as Clarke looked up and nodded towards the tent door. Abby nodded her understanding and mouthed goodnight before quietly tiptoeing out. She nodded to Octavia and Lincoln respectfully before heading back to the infirmary in the Ark. 

Kota was still resting peacefully. His wife still by his side and talking to him softly as he slept. Their children were sitting quietly on the floor drawing with some crowns and paper someone had provided. She spoke with the wife first, telling her she could stay a bit longer but policy was they had to leave by 8. She pointed to the clock on the wall and showed the mother how to read it. 

She explained it was so all the patients in the infirmary could rest quietly. She also stated that she needed to rest and so did the children. She promised to send someone to get her if anything happened but didn't think it would. The wife nodded in understanding and thanked her again before Abby moved to squat next to the children. She could barely make sense of the pictures but the children delighted in telling her. 

They drew their Heda and Skaiprisa, their heroes for taking down the mountain and rescuing family and friends. The oldest drew them with bloody swords, the dead at their feet, (what child drew that?) the next drew them together holding hands on their merging day (not what she wanted to think about) and the next drew Clarke fixing Lexa who was injured. She declared she was going to be a healer like Clarke one day. 

All three children asked if she could give their drawings to the Skaiprisa and Heda. They knew she was the Skaiprisa's mother and looked upon her with some awe. Abby told the children she would be delighted to give them to Clarke and they beamed as she took the pictures and left the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and understanding was starting to dawn on her. 

These people, grounders, trikru and some of the sky people alike loved and adored their Heda, and now Clarke too. It took three children, three drawings and a simple request for her to understand. They would do anything for their Commander and her intended, Clarke, fight for them, go into battle and die for them. They would do anything they said. Abby realised then the importance of Clarke and what she had done. She had saved them all, even before the mountain. She may not like her methods but they had worked out in the end. Clarke had proved herself to be a great leader, better than she ever could be, she finally saw that. 

Strangely she was just relieved, she would leave the leadership to Clarke, most people looked to her anyway. She would be free to do what she loved, practice healing, and she was also known as the Skaiprisa's mother. She thought that held its own reverence. Tomorrow, after she delivered the drawings to Clarke she would speak to Marcus about it. 

Entering her personal rooms she quickly got ready for bed, even though it was early. It had been a long exhausting few weeks and she finally felt she could relax somewhat and was now beyond exhaustion. She barely had time to glance at the drawing of her late husband Clarke had done before she passed out. 

___________

Meanwhile back in Lexa's tent she was not at all impressed that Abby had been in their tent unannounced and while she was sleeping. Clarke had to do some fancy footwork and some fast talking to calm the Heda down and draw Lexa back out. 

She offered the sandwiches and water her mother had been thoughtful enough to bring them and then fetched her sketch pad to show Lexa the drawing she had done of her. Lexa had initially looked at it and declared she didn't look that weak or soft. Clarke merely chewed on her sandwich and waited. Lexa finally looked up, eyes soft and told her she was a wonderful drawer and wanted Clarke to do more, less personal ones. Ones they might be able to hang up around the new home they would build. 

In reply Clarke had put her food aside and leant in to kiss the brunette, the sandwiches were forgotten. At least until Octavia and Lincoln called out saying they were coming in to prepare the rock pit for them. Clarke told them to wait a moment as they hastily dressed in warm clothes to visit the woods behind the tent while they prepared the rock pit. 

Upon returning cold and shivering they found the tent several degrees warmer than before, their 'bedroom' even warmer still. It was pleasant to undress each other in between soft kisses that held promise of more soon. Lexa wasn't sure how'd they'd make it to their wedding night but she'd die trying, for Clarke. Only for Clarke. 

The next morning they were woken early by Octavia bringing in more heated rocks and wishing them a good morning. Clarke sent her a baleful look and Lexa merely snuggled in closer. 

"Time to get up and have breakfast. Word is that nearby villages have gotten word of the impending Merger and some might be popping in during the next few days to bring gifts and offer well wishes" she paused when Lexa groaned "Indra wishes you to get up so you can help deal with the issue"

"Tell Indra she caused all this and to deal with it herself" Lexa snapped finally losing her patience then sighed when Octavia blanched. "Tell her to put up my war tent, leave one side opened so I can receive anyone who wishes to see me. Put a stone pit in there to keep it warm, build several fire pits on the outside to keep well wishes warm."

"Sha Heda" Octavia nodded and left in a subdued mood. 

"Damn" Lexa muttered "I feel like I kicked a kitten"

"Octavia will need to develop thick skin if she wishes to remain as our guard" Clarke grinned running the fingers of one hand over smooth skin of Lexa's back. Well not all smooth, there were quite a few scars, including the recent one. But Clarke merely enjoyed it all the more. It meant Lexa had survived. "You will do a lot of apologising"

"I do not apologise" Lexa was adamant

"In private" Clarke informed

"No not even then, never" Lexa stated before rising to meet the day. Clarke merely lay back and enjoyed the view. Her soon to be wife was lean and muscled and a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. She loved everything from the tattoos on her to her firm flat abdomen to her endless legs. Just gorgeous. 

She grinned as Lexa threw her clothes at her and they landed on her face with a plop. She pulled them away and laughed

"Argh you're too happy for so early in the morning" Lexa complained

"I love you" Clarke sighed, still caught up in the perfection of the brunette despite being covered now. Lexa paused and straightened, her shoes forgotten as her heart beat loudly in her chest. Her bad mood seemed to slip away at the words and why shouldn't they. An angel had fallen from the sky and fallen in love with her, what was there not to be happy about. 

"Not nearly as much as I love you" her words were soft, tender and full of the love she spoke of. Clarke threw back the covers, shivering at the slight cold and walked naked to her fiancé. She noticed the heat in her soon to be lovers eyes and decided then that she wouldn't make Lexa wait until Polis. She was ready. 

She wrapped her arms around the brunette and Lexa around her as they held each other tight. 

"You say the sweetest things to turn my head" Clarke teased

"Turn your head?" Lexa was somewhat confused by this phrase. Clarke just laughed and cupping her face gave her a sweet kiss. 

"Make me love you more"

"Oh" Lexa grinned and blushed "I merely speak the truth"

"I know love" Clarke kissed her lover again and pulled back, too cold to stand naked for much longer as she hurried to dress, grinning at Lexa's sigh of disappointment. 

Soon they were leaving the tent hand in hand, Octavia falling in behind them as they headed for the mess hall. When Clarke thought about it she realised it was a perfect blend of trikru and skaikru custom. Grounders did not traditionally have mess halls but had built one for all to enjoy. It was a show of just how seamlessly they could integrate without knowing. She pointed this out to Lexa who thought about it for long seconds before giving Clarke a nod, eyes shining. 

They passed several people Trikru and Skaikru alike as they walked towards the mess hall. Lexa keeping her back ramrod straight, her Heda persona set, but at least she wasn't wearing her war paint or armour. Some merely nodded which they returned and others called out their names, causing them to wave. A few others still called out their congratulations which had Lexa's lips twitching in amusement and Clarke calling out a thanks. 

Upon entering the mess hall Clarke was surprised to see one of the main cooks from the Ark working alongside the women grounders who cooked. She was explaining something as she mixed a mixture in a bowl while inspecting their work. 

Clarke and Lexa sat at their table, Octavia beside Lexa and Clarke was surprised when her mother hurried in, watching a scowling Lexa warily as she came towards them. She looked inquisitively at Clarke who shrugged 

"She knows you were in our tent" she told her mother who wisely made no comment on the matter and instead turned to the drawing she held. 

"I checked on Kota last night and this morning. He is doing very well. He should wake some time today" she informed them and saw the anger deflate from Lexa and saw some tension visibly drain from her shoulders "while I was visiting last night his children drew some pictures. As the mother of their Skaiprisa they asked I give them to you both." She handed them over to Lexa who wondered what to do with them. When Abby turned to leave she ordered 

"Abby Griffin, mother of the Skaiprisa, join us at our table. It is your rightful place as Clarke's mother" she informed in a peace offering and Abby could only stare slack jawed for a second before giving an eager nod and moving to sit by Clarke. Clarke herself was gobsmacked and thankful to Lexa, reaching over to squeeze her arm before taking the pictures out of her hand and studying them. Mostly done with stick figures she could distinguish herself with the yellow hair and Lexa who had raccoon eyes and a bloody sword. 

Abby explained each picture and Clarke couldn't help but smile as she turned to Lexa and stated "We love them don't we" she didn't wait for a stunned Lexa to reply, too caught up in Clarke's beaming smile to answer "Tell the children we will hang them on the wall of our tent"

"I will" Abby nodded and smiled at her daughter just as a plate of bacon, scrambled egg, wild cooked mushrooms and bread was placed in front of the four of them. Her stomach rumbled reminding her she hadn't eaten in twelve hours. She waited for the Commander to eat out of respect before digging in. 

Bellamy and Echo arrived shortly after. Bellamy was instructed that as Clarke's second he could join them if he wished. He chose to stay with Echo and instead Marcus Kane joined them. 

After a hearty breakfast washed down with coffee or tea Clarke and Lexa headed to find Indra and see how the tent was coming along. A smile broke out on Clarke's face as she thought of something. 

"You know you can't punish Indra now, we should be thanking her. Without her we wouldn't be in this position" she informed. 

Lexa groaned 

"Don't tell her that, she is arrogant enough as it is"

Many people turned at the sound of laughter and could only smile as they watched their Skaiprisa's merriment while their Heda watched on. 

____________

They spent the next couple of days helping around camp, talking to those in the Trikru and Skaikru who stopped to offer them well wishes and congratulations. 

They went and saw Kota who had woken from his surgery much to the delight of his family but was still heavily sedated from pain relief. Lexa thanked him for saving her life and then Clarke stepped forward and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"Thanks snowman" she murmured and then regaled his family with the story of their snowball fight. His wife looked in awe that they had done such a childish act but Clarke assured the exercise had been a war strategy and winked at the wife. 

"Then I am not surprised he is such a bad warrior and gets stabbed if he gets beat at a snow fight" she grumbled causing even Lexa to snort holding in her laughter. 

From there it was many days of receiving well wishes in Lexa's war tent from village Generals near and far as word spread. Lexa made a compromise with Clarke that she would wear her Commander armour but would leave her face free of war paint as they were not at war. 

Clarke sat with her for as long as she could each day unless called away to assist her mother or Nyko with healing. Even in times of peace there were injuries, whether due to hunting, trapping, building or just children playing and falling. There was also your general cold, influenza or other illnesses. 

People brought everything from furs, to food to weaponry, to crafts from jewellery, clothes and shoes. Some even brought objects made from wood like masks and furniture. Clarke told Lexa they'd need a very big house to put everything in. Lexa told Clarke she needed to start wearing their clothes and she'd have to teach her their ways with weapons so she could hunt and fight. Clarke hesitantly agreed which earned her a smile so it was worth it. 

She became more and more aware of preparations around the camp for their merger in a few day's time. Not long ago the thought of any sort of merger had scared her, worried her and troubled her. Now she couldn't wait to get down the aisle, or whatever. Looking over at Lexa now she caught the Heda staring at her despite a village elder speaking to her. The elder stopped speaking when he realised his Commander's attention was drawn elsewhere and gave a nod of approval at seeing her watching the Skaiprisa. Young love, he remembered it well. 

________

Luna of the Boat People sat in her chair in her meeting room where she had just listened to the messenger from Heda deliver the most unexpected news. 

Luna was a tall woman, nearly six foot in the old world scale, with long flowing black hair, dark eyes, and skin the colour of caramel. She was also supremely fit and barely had an inch of fat on her, her body well-muscled that had caused a few men and women to swoon in front of her (not that she cared for the men). 

Luna loved the ladies, had a bit of a reputation from her youth which made her slightly uncomfortable now that she thought about it. Feeling twitchy she hastily stood, waving away her guards as she made her way out of the room and out of the building. 

With fast long strides she headed for her destination, passing late night revellers who recognised her and bowed their heads. She passed several dingy buildings, breathing through her mouth because the smell was slightly offensive. Fish factories always churned her stomach. She liked her fish cooked and on her dinner plate. Which meant she was in the wrong profession. 

Her boots thudded on wood as she climbed a few steps and then made their way along wooden planks as land gave way to water beneath the wood and buildings gave way to boats surrounding her. She made a striking figure as she strode down the dock, her long black mane blowing in the breeze behind her, her black leather pants and tunic hugging her muscly figure tightly and her cape made from heavy dark blue cloth and beaded with shells from the sea flowing around her. She exuded strength, power and vitality. There was a reason she was the leader of the Boat People. 

Upon reaching the end of the dock she climbed several more steps of a lookout tower, making her way to the railing and letting out a deep sigh as she let the salt and the sea breeze wash away the trouble and tribulations of the day. Her mind returned to the messenger sent here by the Heda, Lexa, her good friend and ally. 

So Lexa was going to marry the Skaiprisa she had heard so much about but never met. She would be merging with her in a couple of days in the true grounder way and then going to marry her as Lexa in Polis in a Skaikru ceremony which she was invited to. 

Lexa was taking a hell of a risk. Especially with that bitch the Ice Queen. She wouldn't be happy and marrying Clarke would show that the Heda had fallen in love. Luna grit her teeth hard when she remembered what happened to Costia. How they didn't end up in a war to end all wars Luna would never know. Choosing a partner from the Skaikru would also cause issues, especially when Luna knew many Leaders had offered to merge with Lexa since Costia, offering up themselves or their offspring. Lexa had always declined. 

This time was different she knew from her questioning of the messenger. It was quite obvious to all that the young Heda was in love and so was her bride to be. For that reason Luna was intrigued and would delay her return North across the seas and attend the wedding. Plus it was a long time since she had been in Polis. 

Tomorrow she would give the order for the fleet to go to sea and head to Polis, fishing on the way to bring plentiful food for the banquet and festivals she knew they would have. It would be a great gift for the Heda if she was to arrive with many large tuna, squid and Lobster. 

A footfall alerted her to a presence and she stiffened before tingles on the back of her spine advised her of who said person was. She relaxed as thin arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back, her head just reaching her shoulder blades. 

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked and small warm hands squeezed her tighter

"I watched from our balcony and followed. It wasn't hard" came the soft voice behind her "what ails you?"

"Nothing ails me. I was just thinking" she turned and faced the woman behind her and smiled down at the most beautiful young woman to walk upon the earth, her wife Raquel. Luna had been 26 winters old with a well-earned reputation when she met Raquel who had been 16 nearly 17 winters. 

Luna remembered it like it was yesterday, not two winters ago. She had arrived at the South Port of Leston (Charleston), boats loaded with fish to trade and feed her people. Raquel had seen them arriving from the Inn her parents ran, then given in to her younger brothers and sisters pleading to go and see. 

It had been too much to ask one person to look after 3 boys and 2 girls under twelve winters. Especially with a large crowd that had moved in. There had been much jostling and the inevitable happened when one of Raquel's brothers had fallen in when pushed. Raquel had screamed drawing her attention and she had noticed the boy floundering in the water and no one willing to help. 

Luna herself had done a running dive off the front of the boat she was on as the boy had gone under, grabbing him around the waist and bringing him to the surface to calm him. She swam with him several meters in the rough seas to the closest exit point, climbing a ladder onto the dock where they lay on their backs coughing up water. Guards had held onlookers at bay while letting Raquel and the rest of her family through. 

Raquel had run up and hugged her brother, grateful that he was alive and turned to thank her. They had both been awestruck upon the sight of each other. Raquel for who had rescued her brother and Luna at the young woman's beauty. Long dark wavy hair, sun kissed skin, almond eyes, pouty lips and slender with curves in all the right places. She reminded Luna of a Greek goddess of ancient times. 

They had just stared until Raquel had gone into a deep bow and her siblings had followed. A guard had hurried up and asked if she was ok. She had waved him away, informing him she was going to walk the young family home and ordered rails to be put on all docks to prevent a further accident. The guard had blinked but nodded. 

Luna had introduced herself to a blushing Raquel who was shy and worried about their leader getting sick if she didn't get dry and warm. Luna had insisted and had walked Raquel and her siblings home. Her presence and her state had caused a mad panic in the family inn. 

Raquel's mother had taken her son to get him dry and warm. Raquel's father had kicked people off the table closest to the fire and sat her there while Raquel had fetched a rug. The next thing she knew she had a room with a hot bath, a shot of whiskey to warm her from the inside and fresh clothes to get warm in. She knew she was ignoring her duties but when she found herself back downstairs eating a warm bowl of soup she couldn't help but stay. Especially when she could watch Raquel serving around the Inn. 

She had returned the next night and many nights after before leaving for Atlan (Atlantic City) the North Port. She had been anxious and antsy to return to Leston and had hurried about her business so she could return. She had been disappointed when Raquel had not been at the docks. It had not stopped her from returning to the family Inn and the blush and bright smile covering Raquel's face had told her all she needed to know. 

The first and only time Luna had hurt Raquel was when she got drunk in frustration and taken a lover in Atlan. Her men had boasted of her prowess to Raquel's father while playing cards and drinking one night. Luna had caught sight of a shattered Raquel nearby and tried going to her. She had raged at her men and clued all in to her feelings. Raquel's father had informed her that his daughter was pure and was staying like that until her wedding night and to stop coming around unless she meant it. 

She should have been furious at him for speaking to her like that but she understood. Heart breaking she had thrown herself into work, she never looked at another woman and six cycles of the moon later she had returned to the Inn, a present for her intended tucked in her pocket and butterflies in her stomach. 

She walked in on chaos, a drunken brawl which the family and their workers were struggling to handle. Luna had roared her displeasure and the room had gone still, all accept Raquel who had smashed a glass over the head of the man who had been beating on her father. Luna had watched him fall to the floor then turned to Raquel in awe as she fell all the way in love. Raquel had glared at her then flounced off into the kitchen. Luna had ordered everyone out and followed her to start begging. 

Raquel had made her beg, a lot. She had made her court her, bring her gifts and flowers. They were always escorted; everywhere they went as Raquel's father did not trust her. She knew he questioned her men about her time away and if she took any women to her bed. Luna never did, she spent a very frustrating twelve cycles courting her wife and only made love to her for the first time on their wedding night. 

Yes she Luna, Leader of the Boat People, had been undone by a mere slip of a girl. And she was so very glad she had been. Nothing and no one was as important as her wife. She was brought back to the present by said wife giving her a gentle squeeze and looked down into eyes bright with laughter. 

"Where did you go?"

"I was merely reminiscing. How we met, our courtship" Luna responded and Raquel cocked her head to the side in that endearing way that she did. Luna answered the silent question "I just heard from a messenger that Heda intends to marry the Skaiprisa in Polis in three weeks. We have been invited. We will leave for Polis tomorrow"

"Their impending marriage reminded you of ours?" Raquel smiled. 

"Our marriage caused great controversy because of our ages" Luna smiled "Heda's will cause much anger as mergers have been declined before. It may be seen as an insult to many"

"You worry about war?" Raquel nodded

"I worry about many things, let Heda worry about war. The messenger said Lexa was obviously in love as is Clarke. I want to get to Polis and see for myself. I owe Lexa a great deal of teasing." Luna stared at her wife lovingly. She would never get enough of this beautiful creature. She was totally possessed. She was the other half of her soul. 

"Then we shall leave tomorrow" Raquel nodded drawing back and taking her powerful wife's hand "Come we should retire to bed to rest"

"Sweet wife when have I ever just rested when taking you to bed?" Luna asked before sweeping her slip of a wife into strong arms and carrying her down a flight of stairs and away from the docks towards their house and private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love all your comments. We got so excited reading them.


	14. Merger and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merger and Lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have come to the end of this story. Next story is Polis. It will be something completely different.

The morning of their Merger Lexa woke a grumbling Clarke well before dawn. Clarke blinked open her eyes to find a large tub with steam rising out of it by their rock pit that had fresh heated rocks in it. She couldn't believe she had slept through them bringing it in. Glancing at her watch she groaned when she realized it was only 4.00am. 

"Lex it is early" she grizzled as Lexa threw back the covers and offered her a hand. 

"Come. The ceremony is to be held at first light. There is much to do" Lexa dragged her naked soon to be wife out of bed and towards the tub. She helped Clarke into it before hastily stripping herself and this time lowering in behind Clarke. Clarke raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She let herself be washed from head to toe before asking 

"Where did this come from?"

"A gift from a blacksmith" Lexa informed "Delivered only just this morning"

Clarke sighed as fingers combed through her hair, untangling all the knots before she felt Lexa working at an intricate set of braids. 

"It is important on the morning of a merger that the intended braid each other’s hair in a specific way to show all that they are no longer available. The way I braid your hair will show your status as the Commander's houmon"

"Oh" Clarke blinked as the braids worn by the Trikru took on a new meaning. "I like that. Do I get to braid yours?"

"Yes. I will instruct you" Lexa informed as she completed the last braid on top of Clarke's head. "You may wash me now and braid my hair"

"With pleasure" Clarke purred and watched Lexa's eyes darken and she swallowed hard. Clarke took the wash cloth and took great joy in washing Lexa everywhere, smiling when Lexa gripped the side of the bath when she ran the wash cloth over her breast, teasing the nipples with her thumb so they were hard and pointed. Lexa's strong hand caught her wrist when the cloth travelled towards the juncture of her thighs. 

"Clarke you are playing with fire"

"Maybe I want to get burned" Clarke whispered and Lexa sucked in a wild breath, looking at Clarke questioningly. Clarke nodded "Yes, I'm ready"

Lexa groaned and touched their foreheads together "You tell me now? We have no time" she frowned "What happened to waiting until Polis?" 

"I can't wait any longer. I love you. I want to show you, I want to feel you on me, around me, in me. I want you to consume me"

Lexa growled, mashing their mouths together in a hard demanding kiss, pushing Clarke back against the far edge of the bath before kneeling above her. She had to shut Clarke up before she tipped her over the edge and Merger be damned she took her now. They kissed long and vigorously, Lexa surprised by Clarke's roughness. Surprised when she nipped and Lexa could taste blood. She had to calm herself down. She had to try and be gentle with Clarke later, doubted she could but she could at least try. 

Gently cupping her soon to be houmon's and lover's face she pulled back, Clarke letting out a desperate moan. 

"Later" Lexa promised. "We will spend all afternoon and night sating our hunger while the others party. Right now you need to braid my hair"

"Why the hell did I resist you for so long?"

"Only you can answer that Houmon" she whispered "My wife" 

Clarke felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest at the tender adoring look in Lexa's eyes. Her body sang with the need of her but Lexa was right. They had the ceremony to attend, had the well wishes of their people to be an audience to and they were expected to stay for a midday feast before they could return to their tent. She would have to make sure Octavia and other guards stood a fair distance away so no one would get too embarrassed. Sighing she let her head fall forward until it rested on Lexa's. 

"I love the sound of that" she sighed "Your wife"

"As do I" Lexa informed before kissing her brow gently and turning in front of Clarke "It's just as well I possess the strength of Heda. Only that has prevented me from having you"

"Hmmmm". Clarke murmured as she started undoing the current braids ready to finger comb out Lexa's hair so she could start the new braids "Here I was thinking it was Lexa's gallantry."

"That too" Lexa sighed and enjoyed the sensation of having Clarke play with her hair. No one had braided her hair since Costia. Even then she couldn't remember it feeling this good. She shivered as Clarke placed a kiss behind her ear. 

"Ok. Tell me how you want this"

Lexa explained patiently, knowing by feel when she was going off track and correcting her gently. It took some patience; it had been a long time since she had practiced braiding. It took a while but eventually the braid was finished to both their satisfaction and they got out to dry off. Clarke was thankful for the rock pit in the early morning chill. 

Lexa led her to a neat pile of fresh clothes, instructing "these are yours, specially made for the Skaiprisa"

Clarke looked at the pile of Trikru clothes and felt a smile tug at her lips. Today she was not just merging with Lexa she was merging with their clan. Merging Skaikru with Trikru, they would lead both clans as one.

She pulled on soft clean underclothes that were very similar to Skaikru underwear. She was slightly frustrated by the binding that they used to bind the breasts and Lexa had to help her, standing close so that she could reach around her. Gazes clashed and breathing was harsh as they both looked forward to after the ceremony when they could take clothes off instead of putting it on. 

"Thank you" Clarke whispered before they awkwardly turned to their own clothes to dress, both trying to ignore the sexual tension in the air. Clarke found a dark undershirt which she pulled on, followed by a soft sky blue shirt. She had no idea they did any colors besides dark ones. 

"It matches your eyes" Lexa informed her and she blushed and turned, her breath catching to see Lexa in new black pants and a dark green shirt to match her own eyes. Lexa smiled "I had them made for today"

"It is gorgeous. I will treasure it" Clarke smiled and fingered her own top before turning her attention to the clothes. She found some type of stretchy material which she pulled on over her legs and clung to her skin. It was nice and warm. She had pants to do up over that, some sort of dyed animal skin that was done up with straps. Next was a black waist coat type vest, made of wool and warm, again done up with straps just under her breasts so that some of her blue shirt still showed. Finally there was a long coat which was to be left undone and dragged on the floor behind her. It was warm, very warm and Clarke prayed they had a nice day so she could enjoy it. 

She turned to Lexa and could only stare. The Heda stood in front of her again, but a different Heda. The clothing was similar to what she previously wore except for the green shirt and definitely newer. Black armor was replaced with polished silver. It wasn't as chunky and sat on both shoulders and down over her shoulder blades. A black and red cape flowed from beneath it. 

"Wow" she breathed and Lexa blushed.

"Another gift. I saw it last night and decided to wear it. I didn't want to wear the Commander’s battle gear. I refuse to wear war paint"

"Good" Clarke nodded "Shows its Lexa I am merging with" she smiled when Lexa blushed and offered her hand.

"Come our people await us" she informed and Clarke was suddenly filled with nerves. She didn’t know what to expect. She had only seen Skaikru weddings. The Chancellor usually officiated over them being their leader. She didn’t know if anyone would officiate over this. 

As they got close to the tent opening she could hear the murmur of the crowd that was waiting for them and wondered how she had not heard them before. Too caught in her own mind. She hesitated and Lexa turned to her with a frown. 

"Clarke?"

"I don't know what to expect. You never said and I've been too caught up to ask. Do I say something? Do I have to make a speech?"

"Relax" Lexa soothed drawing her in close and hugging her. "You only need to answer Indra's questions as I do Bellamy's. Then we will share a drink, either our ale or your moonshine. Then we feast and then we come home to consummate" she teased and watched her soon to be Houmon blush. 

"Bellamy is going to ask you question's?" She asked and Lexa nodded 

"Indra has been preparing him all week. As your second he has to ask me the hard questions" Lexa explained "As Indra does you. It is easy for us. Most answers are Yes, no or I will" she promised and waited for the body she was holding to relax before stepping back "Just remember I love you, I always will and once the ceremony is complete our souls will forever be joined"

"Then we better get to it" Clarke nodded feeling more relaxed. Lexa moved so Clarke was standing on her left and they linked hands as they stepped out of the tent. Only Bellamy, who looked handsome in more formal Skaikru attire, Indra, Octavia and Ryder awaited them. The last three in full battle attire. 

Lexa noticed the surprise on Indra's face at seeing her not in her battle gear but then covered it well. In fact she thought she saw her General's lips twitching. 

They were then led towards the large platform that overlooked the hillside and where their audience for the merger was standing on the other side. Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach again. She was grateful to have Lexa's strong support as they climbed the stairs onto the platform. Her knees almost gave out when she saw the amount of people waiting on the hillside and realized that Trikru had come from miles around. 

Clarke looked around to see if she could see her mother and friends and wasn't surprised to see them only a few rows back. The look of shock on her mums face made her smile. Obviously she wasn't expecting the style of clothes that she wore or her hair up in braids. Raven called out something that she missed and gave the thumbs up. All the guys, Jasper, Monty and co jumped up and waved. 

"Not even drunk yet and your friends are acting like fools" Lexa chuckled. 

"Well hopefully we won't be around long enough to see them get drunk" Clarke teased and watched her lovers face go slack and her gaze darken. 

They stood there while the crowd chanted their names until the first sliver of sun came up over the hills to indicate the new day. Indra and Bellamy raised their hands for the crowd to quieten. 

"Today will see a new era" Indra shouted.

"Where the Skaikru and Trikru are one" Bellamy shouted straight after.

"Today our Heda and Skaiprisa pledge their allegiance to each other" Indra shouted.

"And their love" Bellamy continued drawing a look from Indra. Obviously that hadn't been in the script "Today they pledge their allegiance to us, as one clan, as one people. To rule us with strength, with compassion, with loyalty"

"Today they promise to protect us, honor us and give up their lives for us. Today they pledge to protect, honour, love and give up their lives for each other" Indra stated causing Lexa to raise her brows, another change of the plans. Indra turned to Clarke "Skaiprisa kom Skaikru do you pledge this?"

"Yes" Clarke yelled, feeling that was easy.

""Heda kom Trikru do you pledge this?" Bellamy roared.

"Sha" Lexa replied in her best battle cry.

"Skaiprisa will you stand beside Heda in life, in battle, and in peace? Will you be by her side, rule with her by your side, live by her side and love by her side?"

"I will" Clarke nodded.

"Heda will you stand beside Skaiprisa in life, in battle, and in peace? Will you be by her side, rule with her by your side, live by her side and love by her side?" Bellamy asked.

"I will" Lexa promised. 

Indra turned to take a large silver cup that Octavia held before turning to offer it to Lexa. 

"With this drink my you unite. Yu keryon ste teina (your souls are entwined)"

Lexa took the drink, taking a small sip and wrinkling her nose in distaste. Seems like they had combined both their drinks and it tasted like horse piss. Not that she knew what horse piss tasted like. 

"Houmon" she offered the cup and Clarke took it with a blush "careful it tastes awful. I have no idea what they did to it"

"Thank you wife" Clarke winked and taking a sip was grateful she was warned. She nearly spat it back out again. The cup was handed back off to Bellamy and Lexa took her by the hand and led her to the edge of the platform. There she raised their hands together above their heads and the crowd let out a roar. Caught up in the moment, the cheering and the pounding of her heart she then pulled Clarke to her and holding her tight bent to take soft lips with her own which had the roar turning into a deafening crescendo. 

Lexa finally came out of her haze and realized what she had done. She couldn't be sorry though as she saw the dazed look in her houmon's eyes. Clarke was just so breathtakingly beautiful standing there smiling and radiant she couldn't resist. She was going to have a hell of a time waiting until after the midday meal. 

A slap on her back had her turning to look over at Indra who offered up the closest thing Indra offered as a smile. 

"Well done Heda. A fine choice" Indra nodded before moving on to Clarke. Bellamy came up next, his eyes serious.

"Permission to speak freely?" He requested and she nodded her consent "Clarke is like a sister to me. I can see she loves you and you love her. Every couple has their fights but if you ever do anything to seriously hurt her or question your love for her you will answer to me"

"Understood. But I think you would have to to get in line. My own clan would skin me alive" she assured "After Clarke herself ripped me apart"

"I’m sure she would" Bellamy agreed

"I know she would" Lexa nodded and he moved on awkwardly to congratulate Clarke.

They moved to the back of the platform then. Lexa's throne had been brought out and a smaller but just as elaborate chair had been made for Clarke. They then had to sit through a long line and hours of well wishes. Of course Clarke and her friends broke protocol by hugging each other but Lexa let it go, in too good a mood and not wanting to risk not getting sex soon. 

Abby had called her Lexa, again breaking protocol, and had wished them both well before hugging her daughter. 

It was about 11 according to Clarke's watch when they finally had finished receiving all their guests and had been entertained by a few performers. Lexa could not wait much longer so she stood and raised her hand. "Let the feast begin" she roared then turning took her houmon's hand and led her to the mess hall for a feast. 

The feast was a blur for both Lexa and Clarke. They sat together at their table Octavia, Bellamy, Indra and Ryder beside them as they ate boar, deer, steer, berries, potatoes, cheese and bread. They drank Trikru ale and Skaikru moonshine and everyone got merry quick. Lexa watched her and Clarke's consumption of the alcohol and made sure they drank a lot of water. They held hands openly and played footsies under the elaborately covered table. 

Many watched them and speculated how long they would last before they left the feast and returned to their tents. Most guessed mid afternoon. Others speculated the Heda would last longer. Cheers went up when the couple stood as they just finished eating. The Heda nearly tipped her chair over in her eagerness to stand and pulled Clarke to her feet. The mess hall went quiet. 

"Enjoy the feast, eat and drink well. My Houmon and I bid you good day" she advised then dragged her red faced wife out of the Hall. There was much cheering and cat calling in Trigedasleng as everyone clamored from their chairs to follow. Octavia swore and staggered drunkenly to her feet with the help of Indra as they hurried after their charges. 

Abby could only watch, unsure what to think knowing exactly where her daughter and wife were going and why. 

Once outside the hall and in front of hundreds of other feasting guests Lexa bent and swung Clarke into her arms before striding for the tent. Clarke gave an embarrassed squeak, looking over Lexa's shoulder to see her friends waving and her mother looking slightly uncomfortable. She buried her face in Lexa's shoulder as they made their way, people calling out threats to come and interrupt them, Lexa calling back to shof op or she would put them on a pole. Indra, Ryder, and finally Octavia pulling swords and pretending to hold the revelers at bay. Lexa stopped at the front of the tent

"Wave to your friends Houmon" and Clarke, still highly embarrassed, did so before they pushed inside their tent. Once inside the tent Lexa put her down and hurried over to tie the tent together, making sure the knots were secure and on the inside. 

Suddenly it all became real. She was going to make love to Lexa her wife, her love, her soul mate. Heat flooded her, burning its way through her veins, making her skin itch, her nipples to pebble and her underwear to flood. Clarke shivered in anticipation as Lexa turned to her and by the flush across her cheeks she knew her soon to be lover was feeling the same way. 

Clarke held out her hand, her heart pounding in her chest, legs weak as Lexa stepped forward and took said hand and led her into the bedroom. Clarke noticed the bath had been removed, the heated rocks had been replaced and the skins on the bed had been turned down. 

Clarke expected Lexa to grab her immediately, to kiss her hard, and to be full of passion. She was surprised when Lexa took her hand and raised it to her mouth, kissing each finger in turn before laying it on her chest. Clarke could feel the beating of her heart under her fingertips and looked up at Lexa. 

Lexa smiled “ai sonraun laik yu sonraun nau. My life is your life now.”

Clarke's heart thundered in her chest as she stepped closer and started undressing her lover, letting clothes lie where they fell, not caring. Just wanting to see her wife naked and on top of her, around her, in her. They shared soft kisses, tender kisses and right now Clarke was happy with that, their first time was going to be love making, Lexa was going to make sure of that but she knew after that the Heda was going to take control. She shivered; she was looking forward to the heat. But right now the gentleness of Lexa was making her heart ache and tears form in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked gently kissing away a few stray tears running down Clarke’s cheeks.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. I'm just emotional and I love you so much" Clarke choked out, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly "You're just perfect and I feel so special"

Clarke resumed kissing her while undressing her, grumbling at all the ties and buckles. She told Lexa they had to get more efficient clothes. She was aware of eager hands undoing her clothes a lot easier until finally they both stood naked and she could look at her lover knowing she was soon going to have that body loving hers, the long thin fingers touching her, playing her like an instrument. That perfect lean body covering hers, the dark sun kissed skin a contrast to her pale. The scarred but soft skin. Clarke whimpered as her feelings overwhelmed her just looking at Lexa. 

"You are perfect" Clarke whispered.

"No, you are. You are exquisite. An angel fallen to earth. My Skaiprisa, yu slip daun kom skai en in ai tombom. You fell from the sky and into my heart." Clarkes eyes fluttered closed as Lexa wrapped her lean but strong arms around her, her body shaking with the force of her feelings and she could only hold on to Lexa for dear life as she was lifted and placed into the middle of their bed. 

"Lay back and just feel. Let me love you" Lexa whispered as she lowered her heated body on top of hers. Clarke moaned out loud her hands coming up to dig her nails into Lexa's ass causing her to hiss. 

Clarke felt foreign in her own body, making love to Lexa was like an out of body experience as she spread her thighs wide and let Lexa settle between them, positive she could feel how wet she was. 

They kissed gently but passionately, their tongues coming into play, teasing each other, teeth nipping and breathing harsh. Lexa’s hands spread fire all over her body as they explored her sides, hips, thighs. Wherever she could reach. The simple touches had her quivering in her own skin, foreign sounds escaping her lips. She had no idea how loud she was and nor did she care. Let them hear. 

When small calloused hands cupped her breasts, fingers squeezing and thumbs playing with her pebbled nipples she moaned as electricity shot straight to her clit, her hips arching. Lexa pressed down into her, soothing and exciting her pulsing core all in one. When soft wet lips and a curious tongue made their way south and latched onto her right breast she couldn't help but cry out, raising half off the bed while fingers clutched into dark hair. Blue eyes shot wide and unseeing, emotions and strong sensations buffeting her from all sides as she alternated between pulling Lexa closer or pushing her away, overcome. 

Clarke knew she wouldn't last long, that when Lexa touched her she would come undone. She tried to hold herself together as Lexa alternated between her breasts, mouth on one, hand on the other, her spare hand holding her tight. She could hear murmurs of approval from Lexa, words of encouragement maybe but she wasn't sure over the roaring in her ears. She was shivering uncontrollably, clenching her thighs and belly trying desperately to hold off her climax. 

If she knew love making could be like this she would have never given into her other fumbling lovers who'd never gotten an ounce of this type of pleasure out of her. She would have waited for Lexa, her soul mate, her everything. 

She groaned as Lexa started kissing and licking her way south. Oh god her tongue should be listed as a deadly weapon, no scratch that, one of the seven wonders of the old world. It was sensational it was beyond sensational it was...Oh God. Who knew your belly button was an erogenous zone? Fuck, fuck fuck, oh God. She didn’t know whether she was yelling in her head or yelling out loud and she didn’t care. 

She licked her dry lips, trying to get moisture back in her mouth. Maybe she was screaming, maybe that was why her throat and mouth felt dry and raw, maybe it was her harsh breathing or her sobs or OMG. Lexa was spreading her thighs further and kissing her way south. She would have been embarrassed except for the tingles shooting straight to her clit, her core pulsing and waiting eagerly for Lexa’s mouth to move where she needed her most.

"Fuck me...LEXAAAAAAA" she screamed as she exploded at the first touch of Lexa's tongue in a swipe from bottom to top. 

Outside the tent many people paused upon hearing the scream, many of the Trikru started chanting "Heda", Skaikru smirked and Abby decided it was time to head back into the Ark so she couldn't hear. She suspected she would be treating many for alcohol poisoning or scrapes from drunken accidents soon. 

Octavia looked at Indra. 

"Not a word 2nd" Indra ordered with a straight face but Octavia couldn't help it.

"Go Heda" she whispered and could have sworn she saw Indra smirk. 

Inside the tent Lexa had barely paused in her ministrations and Clarke was drowning in sensations she could barely keep control of. Lexa's tongue was insistent, on her clit and deep inside her; it was like Lexa couldn't get enough of the taste of her.

Clarke was right on the brink of a second orgasm when Lexa closed her lips and thrusts two long thin fingers deep inside her, curling upwards stroking that rough patch to drive Clarke wild. She couldn't hold it anymore, screaming her lovers name again. 

"You are so responsive to my touch, so open, so loving" Lexa sighed then hummed against her clit and started working her fingers inside her again. Oh God. She was so sensitive, every nerve ending tingling and she was so wet and swollen. Clarke could only grip the bear skin beneath her and try and hold on for dear life. 

When the third climax hit she let out a shuddering sigh, exhausted by the sensations buffeting her, by the intensity of all three climaxes, and overwhelmed by all. 

"No more" she begged as she felt like a wet noodle with no energy. Lexa rose above her and leant in to kiss her while flicking her clit with her thumb. She jumped like she had been touched by a live wire as Lexa settled herself over her right thigh. 

"One more, together." Lexa promised with a tender kiss, body shaking with her own need. "Raise your thigh"

Clarke didn't think, just did as requested and raised her thigh slightly for Lexa to settle against. Clarke gasped at the wet heat she felt against her thigh and felt slightly guilty at not pleasing Lexa. She gasped again as Lexa rocked against her, breath choppy and strong fingers started surging inside her. She was surprised to feel herself climbing again and all she could manage for Lexa was raising her hands to cup her breasts. It seemed to work though. Lexa gasped and moaned in Clarke’s ear.

Clarke concentrated the best she could on giving Lexa pleasure, raising her thigh into her thrusts downwards, flicking her thumbs over dark pebbled nipples. It wasn't easy with her fourth pending climax, she was right at the pinnacle, a push and she would be falling. 

"Lex" she groaned, warning her wife that she was right there, that she was about to crash. 

"Yes" Lexa growled, thrusting harder, losing her rhythm and she knew Lexa was close. She cried out as Lexa latched onto her throat suckling hard enough she knew she would have a bruise there. 

It was when Lexa pressed her thumb hard against her clit while stilling, throwing her head back and yelling her climax to the room, that Clarke totally lost it. The buildup had been quick and fast but the Climax was out of this world, she felt like she had been propelled back into the stars as she gripped a shuddering Lexa tight against her. Nothing compared to it, she truly felt connected to Lexa body and soul, and she knew in that moment they were. 

She held her lover tight, as they came down from their incredible high, tears streaming down their faces, unable to express how they were feeling but understanding despite the lack of words. 

"I love you so much" Clark whispered into a perfect shell of an ear making her wife shudder "As soon as I gain an ounce of energy I plan to show you just how much"

Lexa merely grinned and pressed a kiss into the neck she had her face turned into "I love you too Houmon" she whispered before relaxing into her wife's hold, satisfied enough for now and letting her wife rest. 

 

Clarke had a half hour power nap before turning the tables on Lexa, rolling her over so she was beneath her and exploring her body with her mouth and tongue. 

Lexa had always prided herself for being a strong and silent lover but as Clarke explored her breasts with hands and mouth she could only hold on while emitting all sorts of sounds she was barely aware of making. When Clarke kissed her way south, tongue playing with her clit the same time as she sunk two fingers deep, Lexa cried out. Unable to hold back her scream as tongue and fingers worked perfectly in tandem to bring her to her climax. 

Before she could blink she was being urged onto her stomach and that very talented tongue was tracing her Heda tattoo. Lexa fought against the rising of the Heda, but it wanted out. She wanted to last as long as she could but soon she had Clarke flat on her back and blinking up at her. Clarke must have recognized the look as she smiled. 

"About time" she whispered and Lexa pounced. 

They made love for the rest of the day with only short breaks in between. Clarke on the bottom, from the front, from behind, Lexa on the bottom and Clarke riding three of her fingers. Lexa sitting back against the headboards with Clarke straddling her waist. Even one time when they had to make a trip outside to the woods where they made love up against a support beam of the tent upon returning. Not even the table was safe. Some was hard and fast, others were soft and tender. 

They got little sleep that night and didn't make it out to the mess hall until their hunger couldn't be ignored at lunch the next day. They had been living on love and a jug of water that Lexa kept in the tent. Both were walking a little gingerly but so far hadn't been teased for it. It appeared their people had partied hard long into the early morning and were feeling the worse for wear. The only sober ones appeared to be Indra, Octavia, and Lincoln who had taken turns in guarding them. 

They refueled on leftovers from last night’s feast, rehydrated on water and returned to the tent with a fresh jug. They had a honeymoon to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to leave a message here for the last time. 
> 
> I hope when the time comes you all enjoy our Polis story just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
